Shiranui: A Fatal Fury Story
by Legend355
Summary: 1 month prior her 26th birthday, Mai Shiranui recieves a message from her late grandfather, giving her one last mission, to train under a new sensei instruction in order to take charge of a Shiranui's dojo, things won't be easy, the sensei is a brute, she has to be far from her friends, and to make things worse, a mafia organization was on that city, what can Mai do now?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

"Super Smash Bros Ultimate is for good boys and girls from many different ages, so that's why we decided not to include her..." Nintendo has too much confidence, don't they?

Hello again, years have passed since I posted something here in Fanfiction, and thanks to certain direct (Sakurai, we all love you, but even if Terry is popular in Japan, he's not worldwide), my last story here was a crossover between OPM and Dragon Ball Super, but this time I decided to go all out with this story, hey, the direct had something positive for certain character jaja.

Mai Shiranui popularity sky rocketed after that direct, so I decided to write this fanfic trying to get the absolute best of the potential that the most popular SNK female has, as you may notice, this is based on Fatal Fury universe, in which I've learned, only the first 3 KOF tournaments are canon, so don't expect other SNK characters to appear here, and if I commit some mistakes, you can tell me on the comment section

So yeah, enjoy the story and… by the way, I will be doing some drawings about this story and some other proyects so, you can follow me on twiter as Legend_355, any notice about this story I will post it there also

With nothing more to say, Let's go

...

Chapter 0: Prologue

Meditation, calmness, concentration, something that you can't obtain easily in a place like South town, but for Andy Bogard that was not an impediment to go to a park, to sit down on a bench and only to be protected by the shadow of a tree, breathing and thinking

-Somehow, today is very calm, no responsibilities, no favours asked from Terry or Rock, and nobody here to bother me… is like life today wanted me to rest…

Or is it? Because a shadow was approaching to him, as he was that calmed, his mind advised him from the upcoming danger but, will it be that dangerous? As he avoided the attack, his calmness went away

-Well, it was good while it lasted- and he opened his eyes -Hello again Mai.

The well-known beauty, the kunoichi of fire, Mai Shiranui tried to hug him but, as Andy avoided her, she landed full force on her face to the ground, because of that, she had to take her face with her hands

-Damn Andy, why are you still so men with me?

-I didn't expect you to appear today, but I was on alert so, that was natural- Andy said with total calmness -Besides, Weren't you doing some buying alongside Mary?

Mai stood up and cleaned her clothes -She dropped out on the very last minute, she wanted to spend some time with Terry.

-Not a bad decision to be honest, but if I can agree with you with something, is that she had to tell you with enough time, on the other hand, how did you find me this time?

-Rock told me that you will be there- Mai said with a little smile on her face -So… what were you doing?

-Meditating- Andy said -So for the moment I can't help you.

Mai insisted, sitting aside of him -Well, probably I can give you something to do.

Andy just answered -Mai, maybe I will sound mean, but for the moment I just want to relax, maybe later.

As a response, the kunoichi went a little angry and stood up again -I don't know Andy, Why don't you realice what you're ignoring? But ok, probably is not the best time now, but one day you will get convinced that you love me.

Angry as she could get, even if it was on a comical way, she got out of that place, Andy just sighed with some relief -Well, poor of her, it's too bad that, when things are not in her way, I'm the only one who can help.

Mai Shiranui, the beauty of fire, a kunoichi who was known as the heiress of the Shiranui Ninja Style, but now, What was she doing? Losing time, or, trying to do something

-Damn, and just in one hour I have to work in that stupid restaurant- and she started to make faces -You don't have studies, you don't have the image of a sensei for good boys and girls, you're useless… Damn, sometimes my friends can be very mean with me.

1 hour later and after taking some clothes, she went to a pretty big restaurant, on the insides it looked pretty luxurious with colors in which a light blue was the predominant on the decoration, Mai looked at her clock

-Well, 5 minutes early, that's not bad.

-Ey Mai, you're finally here.

Coming from the inside, a nerd looking lady was coming, with orange hair and a little shorter than Mai

-Oh, Hi Riho, is the boss already here?

-Not yet, but he called me and gave us orders to all the staff, we have a birthday today and we have to prepare everything from now.

-What, the food, the drinks, all of that?- Riho nodded -Oh no, that's a lot of extra work

-Don't worry, with the help of the chefs and the bartender, everything will be fine.

Riho looked like the type of person that always will think on a positive way, probably that's something that Mai needed on that moment

-Ah shit, here we go again.

2 hours later and the restaurant was totally crowded, lots of well-dressed people, business gentleman and beautiful women filled the place, maybe like more than one hundred people

And in one of the tables, the birthday man, a fat business man that was already bald

-Ey, where is the waitress?

-I'm here already.

Mai was using a white dress with an orange apron, something that suited her really well

-Hi hi, I'm going to be your waitress today, my name is Mai Shiranui.

-Oh, you look beautiful in that dress dear lady, hopefully you will fulfill our expectations and desires.

But for the kunoichi, that wouldn't be something satisfactory to do _-Damn, and I had to be the one chosen to attend those idiots._

Even if having some help for her friend Riho, Mai didn't have an easy task, the man and his friends asked for the most expensive food and drinks, and they didn't want another person to give them than Mai, apparently the man liked her that much, that once he slapped his butt

In another circumstances she would have beaten the crap out of that bastard, but she needed the money, so without saying anything, she continued her job, the working day on that restaurant starts on 4 pm and lasts until 2 am, and all the staff, composed on 20 people between chefs, bartenders and waitress were totally tired at the end, especial Mai and Riho who were talking to a tall man on a suit, apparently their boss

-Well ladies, good job today- Even if the nerd lady was happy, Mai was angry -What happened today?

The kunoichi talked -That client touched my butt, more than once.

Her boss, maybe in their 40's as his face was looking, just sighed -You know that those are normal issues that all waitress has to deal, besides, you're the most beloved one between our customers.

After saying that he gave their payment to the ladies, and went out of the place

-Well Mai, we have money now, at least a reason to be happy.

-Yeah, I suppose- Mai yawned -Well, time to go home, see you on Monday, Riho.

-Bye bye Mai, take care.

Taking a taxi was the way she arrived to her apartment, after some minutes she was in front of her door, with her hair totally tangled and bags in her eyes, she didn't want to do nothing else than going to her bed and sleep…

-Wait, an envelope in my mail?

At one side of the door was a little white box, obviously for correspondence an on these, a yellow envelope, for an instance she thought in not taking care of it and just go inside, but the curiosity won on this occasion and took the envelope

Once inside her apartment she opened it and discovered the content, a CD

-Well, things are just getting weird- looking at the remittent, was from a lawyer, she wouldn't care about it, but decided to turn on her tv and dvd player, inserted the cd there and wait -well, at least this is a different way to end my stupid day.

But what she looked surprised her, that old face, even if he passed away years ago, was still recognizable

-Hanzo Grandpa?

-Hello Mai, hopefully things are going well wherever you are.

Looking at him again, after him being deceased some years ago gave her some tears -But… how, how he…?

-I will try to be clear with my message, first of all I'm sorry, I wanted you to be better than me, sorry if my methods were not as effective as I wanted to be, but even with that, I'm happy on how you grow up… but also, I feel a little empty.

Those words made Mai a little curious, what was he talking about?

-You know, the time that I trained you and Andy was pretty special, but I have to be honest, he was the better student of the two… and even considering that I can't help but to give this message to you, because you're the only one that can accomplish this mission.

Andy being better than her, well she accepted that some time ago, as he rescued her so much times in the past, but what type of mission could be?

-Even if Andy was the better one, you're still my granddaughter and the true and only heiress of the Shiranui clan, without your father and your mother being disappeared, it is you who must be in charge of the Shiranui Dojo in the outsides of Kioto.

-What… taking care of a Dojo? That… doesn't sound really difficult.

-But Mai, as I watched you grow, I trained you and raised you, I still believe that you can do it better… right now I know that I don't have too much time, so I asked an old friend of mine and one of my partners during my times as an apprentice to take care of the dojo until you turn 26 years old, I hope that when you have that age, you will become mature enough to have this responsibility.

Those words were pretty unusual coming from him, he looked so calm, not as she remembered him, but still there are some thing that were not clear

-I asked one lawyer to send this to you one month prior to your 26th birthday and give you some instructions alongside this disc, and one more thing Mai, my friend, Genzo Suzuki, is also a master of the Shiranui style, as we trained on the same dojo with my father, Genzo was younger but of course he is more strict.

-Strict?- that word took her on surprise

-The thing is, that I was unable to teach you and Andy all that I know due to my health and Genzo was better than me, when you arrive to the Shiranui Dojo in Kioto, you will become Genzo 's student so he can train you in everything he knows, once you complete the training, you can assume the leadership of the dojo, as you deserve for being the true heiress of the Shiranui clan…

A new training but under which type of circumstances?

-I hope that you can receive this message, Genzo will be waiting for you and…. Have success.

After hearing that Mai just felt asleep on her furniture…

….10:30 Am

Her stomach started to roar, a sign that she was hungry, now that it was in the morning, the sun rays showed a rather disorganized living room, she was not a housewife, even if she wished to be one with Andy being her husband, but at least she managed to arrive pretty easily to the kitchen, which will not surprise that it was as disorganized as the living room was, but on the other hand, and after opening her fridge, it was fool of vegetables, meats and fruits of any type

At least working on a restaurant offered her some advantages, like learning how to cook, even if she was not a chef, in some times the chefs helped her to learn, so she took some eggs, flour, milk and sugar, mixed all and prepared 3 hotcakes really fast, she served herself with a glass of milk and started to eat, looking to all the disorder in her apartment

-Damn I need some help with all of this.

She tried calling Riho for this, but the answer machine was heard -Moshi moshi, Riho here, sorry I'm unable to answer for the moment, call me later please, bye.

-For the love of god- then she tried to call Mary but to no avail -Probably she had a really good time with Terry.

Without options she wanted to call Andy, but then she remembered what happened yesterday, probably it will just bother him.

-Now who can I call?

…..12 30 PM

Probably as a surprise, but with a really ling and standing brown hair and wearing a white bandana, Joe Higashi was standing in front of Mai's door, after she opened it he was just looking curious

-Why me?

-Why not you?

-Well, to be honest, even if we are friends, we are not that close, really even Terry looked like a better option to help you.

-But you came, that shows that at least you are considered- Mai smiled

-And that you promised me some free food- Joe joked -Hopefully you don't poison me.

-Hey, working in that restaurant made me to improve my cooking skills, come in.

After an hour of tiding up the entire living room, both Joe and Mai finished

-Damn woman, you had a big mess here.

-Don't remind me that- then the kunoichi sighed

Something that Joe noticed -What's wrong?

Mai was considering if she had to tell Joe -I don't know, if I tell you, you will probably tell the others what's happening.

-It is something bad? - Mai negated it with a head movement -Then why to hide it?

-It is because is confusing, I don't know what to do.

-You can explain me if you want.

-But please tell me that you are not going to tell Andy or Terry about it, at least when I have my mind clear- With a gesture Joe promised it -Well here it goes…

Mai told him about the dvd and the message of her grandfather, then a little piece of paper, Joe didn't know what to answer

-Damn this is pretty complex.

-Is my grandfather's last will, but I don't know what to do, travelling back to Japan will mean to be far of all of you.

-Kind of interesting how he managed to send a dvd from Japan, but probably he though that telling that to you was for the best- Mai just sat down on her sofa -Even saying that, this is your decision.

-Well, what can I do? That Genzo man is waiting for me apparently, and while I don't want to travel, I also respect my grandpa enough to think about all of this.

Joe then said something -Well, if the training part is true, then this will probably be the chance for you to be stronger than all of us, even Andy.

Magical words said here -Wait, that's it, If I go to train then not only that, they must consider me on their team for the next King of Fighters tournament!

-Ey calm down your nerves, that's my position! - Joe yelled on a comical way

-I'm kidding Joe, but thanks for your help- she kissed him on the check, making him blush a little -But don't think that you have a chance with me.

-Well… I didn't say that- Joe joked

-But probably with one of my friends from the restaurant- then she used her cellphone to show Joe a photo -Her name is Riho Sazaki.

Looking at her, Joe smiled -Wow, she looks really cute.

-As way to show my gratitude, I will give you her number phone.

-Yo sha! But don't forget the food.

With some laughs, both Joe and Mai ended their tiding session for today

….At night

Terry and Andy were playing videogames on their home, Rock was nowhere to be found, and on a moment, Terry celebrated

-Take that bro, my 5th victory on a row!

-Is not fair Terry, everyday you practice on this thing- Andy sighed

Looking at how his brother was, Terry asked -Hey, Is something wrong?

-Kind of, yesterday Mai was looking even angrier than she usually is… and that's your fault.

Something that caught Terry out of guard -What, why me?

-As you asked Mary to be with you, these two were supposed to go shopping you know, so it's probably that you did it because…

-Eh yeah, you know me pretty well, but I didn't know that the situation was like that, if I see Mai then I will apologize with her.

Then both heard a door being knocked, Terry stood up to open it -Rock you are a little late… oh, hi Joe.

-Hi dudes, how are things?

Terry answered -Well, that I kicked Andy's ass on Street Fighter for the 6th time in a row.

-5 times, don't lie!

Both Terry and Joe laughed -So, why you decided to come?

Joe entered into the apartment and sighed -Well I have news, Mai is leaving South Town.

Andy dropped his controller and Terry was in silence, the first one said -Wait, what?

Terry then asked -How do you know it?

-Well is a pretty long story, she asked me to come to her apartment…- Then he looked to Andy, and he was pissed -To help her to tidy her living room, don't have stupid ideas, please Andy.

-Sure…

-Ey, by the way, she gave me a number of a friend of her while being there- and he showed Riho's photo on his cellphone -See? I'm not kidding.

But Terry then interrupted -Ok calm down you two, go straight to the point Joe.

-Well, then is when she told me that mr Hanzo Shiranui recorded a video days prior to his death and send it to her 1 month before her 26th birthday, his last will was for her to take in charge the Shiranui dojo on Kioto.

-What, another dojo?- Andy asked -How mr Shiranui didn't tell us about it?

-I don't know, she asked me not to tell you until she was sure about this, but after some minutes she looked with confidence.

-And of course, you didn't have any influence about it.

After what Andy said, Joe looked nervous, and Terry also noticed it -Oh you moron…

Andy almost punched Joe in the face, but his brother stopped him with one hand -Let me punch his face!

-That will solve nothing!

-He influenced her, Mai leaving South town is your fault!

Those words pissed Joe, but instead of punching him, he decided just to talk -Are you kidding me? You're the one who always rejects her, she's such a beauty but you have such an insecurity complex, if you accepted at least one of her multiple proposals, maybe she wouldn't have considered to leave this city on the first place!

-That is absolutely…!

-True- Terry stopped the whole situation -Andy, I don't know if it is about your own nerves or if it is something else, but Joe is right about this situation, now Mai is an adult, this is her decision and we need to respect that.

After what his big brother said, Andy looked terrible, he asked Joe -When is she leaving?

-She told me that on next week, as she has to tell the situation on her job and to prepare documents.

-Fine, one week, I have time to think on something.

Andy left the scene in direction to his room, just on the very moment that Rock arrived with some plastic bags on his hands

-Oh, hi Joe, nobody told me that you will come.

-Don't worry Rock, probably Andy will not be eating.

After what his adoptive father said, Rock was surprised -Did I missed something important?

….6 days later

Mai was talking with his boss on a table of the restaurant, he was signing some papers

-Ok, due to your full year of working here, 2000 dollars is what you receive as a compensation.

-Thanks for your support Mr Rogers, and sorry for leaving.

The man just smiled but looking a little sad -No, thanks to you, you helped us a lot here, and sorry if I was unable to show our gratefulness on a proper way.

They shared a handshake and Mai stood up ready to leave, but in the door, Riho was in tears

-Buaaaahhhh Mai, I will miss you!

-Riho you surprise me, you're always so happy- Mai said with a smile hiding a little sadness

-But you are my best friend, I don't want you to leave! - and Riho continued crying

-Look Riho, you just have 20 years, you will become even more beautiful and you will probably be the next star of this place, if you make efforts to do it- and she took out her friend tears -And don't worry we will maintain contact.

-Sure… it will not be the same you know.

Mai gave her another smile -Well probably not, but you see, there is a guy that I told about you, his name is Joe Higashi, probably spending time with him would be nice, he thinks that you're cute.

-Wait, what, a guy that thinks that I'm cute? - Riho changed her sad face for an ashamed one, her face started to turn red -Oh my god.

-Hehe, hopefully you two will be really good friends- and Mai winked -See you in the future.

At night she started to pack her clothes, a Nintendo switch, a portable dvd player, some other things that she will need on her trip, but then she listened her door being knocked, after she opened it, her face showed her surprise

-Andy?

-Can we talk for a moment.

-Yeah sure- and she went out -What happens?

Andy didn't know how to start, but after some thinking and Mai turning a little annoyed, he finally said it

-I'm such a stupid, all my life a was being a stupid who didn't know what to really do on his life.

-Why are you saying that?

-Well, probably you know this, but Joe told us days ago about your trip.

-That Joe… well, I had to choose my words more wisely- then she looked at Andy's face

-It was probably for the best, I needed time to think what to say and I have to say sorry of that day, you asked me for help and I was such a knucklehead, not only then, all those times that you wanted to be with me and I just rejected you… I just didn't know how to react.

-Your nerves took the most of you, but you didn't show these on battlefield- Mai said that with some sadness, even with a smile on her face -I just thought that after that kiss.

-Yeah, I'm such a fool, sorry for it…

-Now what?- Andy didn't know what to say after those words coming from Mai -I already bought my plane ticket, my trip is tomorrow.

-So, are you going to travel even with what I said?

-I personally wouldn't change my choice, is for my grandfather Andy, your sensei also, I had to fulfil his last wish.

-Oh Mai…-

He tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but she took both with her own hands -And, after having those days to think about our kind of relationship, I remembered that kiss and all the times you rescued me, How can I be a good wife If you have to rescue me all the times that I'm in danger? If I want to marry you, I must be capable of defending myself, so we can be a good team.

-That's… helping you, I can do it always Mai…

-But I don't want to be a dead weight on your shoulders, not anymore…

Realizing that trying to convince her to stay was in vain, Andy hugged her with some strength -I'm sorry Mai, I will miss you.

-I will come back Andy, I promise you because I love you.

With that promise made, both kissed each other…

…

That's how her new adventure started, taking the first airplane to Kioto, Japan, Mai said goodbye to her friends that went there to dismiss her, Andy, Terry, Joe, Rock, Mary and Riho, the last one looking sad, but not as much as Andy, who didn't want to show it

Mary then told something to Terry -I'm not so sure about Mai doing this, do you think she will be fine, Terry?

-She will be, and if she gets into a trouble, at least we know where she will stay.

-Fine… I gave her a week.

-That's to mean- Terry laughed

Moments later and after getting into the aeroplane, Mai thought to herself

-Hopefully things will turn for the better, and who knows? Maybe I will be able to win the next King of Fighters tournament.

And like that, a new trip started

**_SHIRANUI_**

_A FATAL FURY STORY_


	2. Chapter 1: The new sensei

Hello again fanfiction, how are things going? Well the first chapter didn't receive too much attention but its ok, things are starting and story will develop, thanks to Rex Madison for the comment and of course for the suggestions.

Now coming to the chapter itself, if I can advance something is that changes are coming to Mai's lifestyle, probably big ones thanks to her sensei… anyway, enjoy the chapter :D

…..

Chapter 1: The new sensei

Kyoto, Japan

Mai was alone on this country, she was Japanese but after years of living in USA, coming back was pretty strange, it didn't feel like home at all

-Well, I have to go to this place- she looked at the paper that her grandfather left to her -Here we go.

After leaving the airport she took the first taxi she saw and gave the driver the direction, he was curious

-But this is pretty far from here.

-How much?

-1095 yens.

It sounded a little expensive-What?! Agh ok, let's go.

And the driver was not wrong, the trip took her almost one more hour, almost one day of just travelling, nothing that she will like, but it didn't matter the most, but what it really matters was some questions that Mai was asking to herself

-Why my grandpa didn't tell me or Andy about this Shiranui Dojo, will Genzo Suzuki tell me about it? And also, that my grandpa didn't told me about him, why?

After minutes of traveling and giving the driver the money, Mai arrived to the dojo, it was on the rural zone of Kyoto so the dojo was surrounded by nature but she didn't pay attention about it, but more to the building there, it was big

-Wow.

Mai approached to the door, a ring bell was in one side and she touched it, after some seconds the door opened automatically and she went inside

-Aaammm, Hello, is somebody here?

Then she realized how the dojo was, surrounded by an enormous garden, a central building of 2 floors was there, then she looked at him, looking like a classic martial artist of at least on his 70's, without hair on the top of his head, a man was using the broom to get rid of the dust, then he looked to the lady

-Are you Mai Shiranui?

She nodded -And are you Genzo Suzuki?

-Yes, I am-the old man took some seconds to continue -Hummm, I expected you to be here days ago, what happened?

-_So everything in the video was true- then she moved her head _-Well, I had some friends in United States and a job, leaving all of it aside took me some time.

-Fine, it doesn't matter anymore, come in.

He left his broom and Mai followed him, the first room already showed a big training scenario, Genzo took seat in the middle of it

-Well, I believe that is adequate to tell you how I know your grandfather.

-In the video he told me that you were training partners- Mai also took seat

-Yeah, But I suppose that he didn't tell you about me before, our story is rather complicated, but we were really good friends until our 30's, this dojo, we opened it together with some luck and hard work, but Hanzo was the one who invested more money, that's why this was the real first Shiranui Dojo.

Mai looked into the roof direction, contemplating the whole structure-And why you were in charge?

-For him, even if we separated our ways due to personal problems, he was kind enough to let me to manage this dojo as he opened another one, but he told me something, that when the Shiranui heiress comes, she will be the one in charge, as I was eternally gratefull with him, I didn't hesitate, thanks to him I was able to work properly.

-So that's why, and you had problems in the past.

-Yes, he contacted me days prior to his death, that you will come later in the future before turning 26 years old, and he will get sure that this will happen- Genzo sighed -My good friend Hanzo, Do you know how he died?

Mai crossed her arms, remembering that situation was not comfortable -He had a pulmonar issue.

-I see- Genzo stood up -Well Mai, I want to know how good you are right now, as you are Hanzo granddaughter and his student, I suppose that you're not a beginner.

-Of course I'm not- Mai stood up -Are you asking me for a fight?

-That's it, I will give you 5 minutes to prepare with adequate clothes.

-You are giving me 4 minutes and 50 seconds more that what I really need- With a confident smile, Mai took of her clothes and, on just some seconds, she was already with her classic red ninja suit -Surprised? On guard.

Genzo was just in silence, and even more after looking how Mai was possing, a hand on her waist and all her upper body going on one side, leaving her chest exposed, the man just adopted a classic pose.

-Ready?

Mai was waiting for the first movement, after some seconds Genzo moved his foot a bit, something that made the kunoichi to attack first, Genzo avoided her attack easily and took her from the neck, and with enough strength, he attacked Mai with an inverse suplex, making her to receive a really hard landing on her entire body and face

-Such a disgraceful way of fighting, what were you pretending doing that, seduce me?

Taking her face with her hand, Mai expressed her pain -Kind… of.

-I can't believe that you were Hanzo's student, You're a disgrace, those clothes, that fighting pose, you were exposed for an easy attack and that's what I did, stand up now!

Still bearing with the pain, Mai took her head -What… is this how the training will be?

-Of course…- and with anger he looked how Mai returned to her fighting pose -Why are you returning to that shameless pose? I don't believe that your grandfather taught you that.

-I feel a little freer doing this by the way- Mai answered being angry to her attacker

-You will not survive if you maintain that kind of attitude- Genzo then walked away -Take back your clothes, tomorrow we will start your training from the basics.

-Basics?!…- Mai was frustrated for hearing that -But I'm not a beginner.

-But you just acted like one- his face showed how strict he was, a face that Mai was starting to get scared -I don't know if Hanzo told you this, but a training with me will be hard, and starting tomorrow you have to wake up early.

Those words make her feel bad -Ok well… how early?

-4:30 am, I will be waiting for you on the garden- after saying that, Genzo left the room

Mai was astonished, surprised and pissed off, not only her opinion about Genzo changed on a matter of seconds, but now she was worried about her own safety, thinking about it she let herself to fall on the floor

-Hanzo Grandpa… why?

…..Later on the night

At least Genzo let her to go out to Kioto, here Mai wanted to eat some tonkatsu, and while being on a restaurant, already waiting for her dish, she received a call but looking at the name, she felt annoyed

-Another futile attempt from Yuri to make me answer her, maybe I should change my number- and Mai negated the call, moments later she received another one, it was Riho, someone that she wouldn't hesitate on answering

-Moshi moshi Mai, how are thing in Kioto?

-Horrible, my new sensei is a freaking idiot- Mai sighed

-Well that's too bad, but hopefully one day we can visit you.

-Yeah, that will be nice to do,

-Wait, your birthday is in 3 weeks right?

Mai laughed a little -I know what you're thinking, to visit me, Am I ok?

-If I'm able to, I can come with Joe if you want.

-Oh, I see that you had a nice first date.

Jokes started from one side to the other -Yeah, he's a little crazy but he also makes me laugh, You should have told me about Joe some time ago.

-Jaja I'm sorry, I didn't though that he will be your type- the waiter came with her dish -Thanks… look Riho, this food looks amazing.

-Very yummy indeed haha.

While continuing with their jokes, problems were starting to appear on another side of the restaurant, a drunk man was starting to make some trouble to the same waiter that attended Mai

-Give me more sake!

-Mr, you should go to your home.

-Don't tell me what to do asshole!

Listening all of this made Mai to become angry -Oh damn, just when things were turning good for once- She tried to eat, but then the disturbing sound of glasses shattering was heard

-I paid to be here, so if you don't give me more sake, I will beat the crap out of you!

-Sir calm down right now or I will call security.

The man caught him and wanted to punch the poor man, but then the drunk felt a soft hand on his shoulder

-Stop this nonsense and get out of here.

Those were not words that made him stop -You shut the fuck up, bitch!- and spitted her in the face

And in was an that moment that he knew… he fucked up

A powerful elbow strike in the face and then a punch in the guts were enough to take him down, then she caught him and engulfed her hand in fire, the guy was scared

-Now leave, or I will reduce you into a bloody pulp.

After she gave him the opportunity to leave, he run out of the place like there was no tomorrow, after looking this, the waiter gave Mai his gratefulness

-Thank you so much lady, you helped me a lot.

Being a little embarrassed, Mai smiled -It was for nothing, don't worry.

-Oh I insist, today the restaurant invites you the food.

Good news for once -Well, that's great.

…

But being alone in the dojo, Genzo was looking to the stars, thinking for himself

-Hopefully she will not get in any problem or fight.

….

A thing that she already did, but why was Genzo so worried? Maybe it has to do with someone being on his room, doing exactly the same as the sensei, he received a call to his cellphone

-What happened?

-Something unexpected, a fight on a restaurant.

-Sure, normal issues to be honest, you're supposed to give me interesting news as you are patrolling the city, not to tell me that.

-Mr, as what I was able to watch, the woman that won the fight used pyrokinesis…

Pyrokinesis, a word that made him anger a bit -Thanks for the information, but we need to make an affirmation, let's use some more people to continue the patrols just to get sure.

-Of course sir- then the call ended

-Pyrokinesis… Shiranui clan…

…Day one of the training season

The alarm started to sound, that just meant one thing, 4:30 am, Genzo configurated the clock to make Mai wake up

-Oh goddamit- she took the clock which was on a little desk on her new bed -He was so serious about it, afffff….

Moments later and still on her pijamas, Mai went downstairs and watched her new sensei putting some boxes in bags

-You're late.

-What?

-Look the hour- Genzo pointed to a clock that was up the door

And after Mai watched it, she got annoyed -It 5:01 am, you're exaggerating!

-If you are before the hour you are on time, if you are on time then you're late, and if you're late then is better not to come.

-Oh, so you're telling me that I should leave?- finally she showed her annoyance

-An advice for the next time- Finally he finished his job -Now to start things of, we need to distribute all those milk boxes.

Mai then looked at the floor, two big bamboo sticks were holding big bags filled with milk boxes, looking at this Mai was pretty worried

-Oh… ok, to which place, is near from here?

-To the downtown from Kioto.

And that place was on almost 1 hour in car -Oh sure, were is the car?

That question made Genzo to laugh off -Car? Jajajajajaja!

That evil laugh just made Mai to realize that her day will start on a horrible way

And moments later, at least 1 hour later, the lady was starting to get absolutely tired, as she and her sensei were walking without hesitation along the road

-This is disgusting!

-And that's why we have to get up early, if we don't arrive at least at 8 o clock, then the sellers will not want our product.

-By the way, how did you manage to obtain all those milk boxes?

Mai's question sound pretty accurate -From a distributor that is even further from Kioto, I told him to leave the boxes on the dojo for him to save money on fuel, and of course to help me with some extra money.

-And you told him also about me?!- She heard Genzo laughing a little -Oh come on, we are going to take a lot of time!

-If you don't want it to be like that, then let's start jogging!

Looking how Genzo had that amount of energy, made Mai to fell like she was the old one of the two, moaning with annoyance she had to follow him.

7:55 am

Finally, the duo arrived to the downtown, specifically to a building in which it first floor looked like a store, Genzo looked at his watch

-With 5 minutes but we did it, you underestimated your own strength this time Mai.

The sensei took his boxes off and then he helped his student, at the very moment that Mai fainted down to the floor, with her face showing all her tiredness, like a ghost getting outside her body

-I feel like I'm dying.

-Little baby- her new sensei said

An old lady was coming out of the store, looking to the recently arrived people

-Oh Genzo, just on time.

-Hello Kana, well yes, and with more product this time.

The woman, apparently on her 60's and using conservative purple clothes then looked down, and she watched how Mai was trying to recover some energy

-Oh, what a beauty! Who is she?

-Well Kana, I present to you my new student, her name is Mai Shiranui.

Kana approached to her -Oh but you're so mean, just look at her.

-Well, her grandfather asked me to use all techniques that I know to teach- Genzo said without worrying about his student

-But I… didn't expect… this- Again Mai was trying to breath

-Oh you poor thing, come on, with a good breakfast you will recover all your energy.

That made Mai to smile a little, but then she looked at Genzo, who was taking the boxes inside the store

-Are we going to eat something strange?

-Just come in.

Moments later and already inside the store, in which in the very center were some tables with its respective chairs, both sensei and student were waiting for the breakfast.

-So… Do you always come here to eat?

-Most of the time, in other days I only eat something light on the dojo with what I buy on the market.

Those words made Mai curious, but that curiosity was replaced with joy after watching how Kana and another guy were serving pancakes, eggs, bacon, maple syrup and glasses of juice and milk, the kunoichi drooled after watching all that food

-But this looks so delicious, Why?

Genzo started to cut his pancakes -I tried to tell you on the road, but you just started to yell and moan, it's logical, after the amount of effort that we did moments ago, we need to recover it and the best way is with a good breakfast and some minutes of resting.

Mai took one piece of the pancake, after tasting it she feels like she just ate a sweet piece of a cloud

-Oh my god, this is so delicious.

-After this we are going to take half an hour to rest, as we are going to return to the dojo the same way we came here, but this time without extra height.

Mai sighed, probably one thing to expect but at least she had an excellent breakfast, one thing to enjoy

After half an hour of staying on that store, Kana dismissed both of them as the started their road back to the dojo, after some minutes, Mai decided to ask something to Genzo

-Did you… sorry, do you have any other students aside of me?

-I had some, many of them turned into good competitors, but others were just failures, not for me, but for their own decisions.

-Oh, I see, and all of them had the same training as me?

-Not all, What I'm doing with you is something that I do with students that already had a base, even with a first bad impression, you're Hanzo's granddaughter, I expect good things coming from you.

A message coming from her new sensei, that's how thing will be for Mai starting from today


	3. Chapter 2: Objective

Chapter 2: The objective

Later on, the same day, Mai and Genzo finished a meditating session on the garden, the student asked

-Well Mai, that's enough for today, you can rest now.

The student stood up and stretched, the first day was really tiring -Ummm ok, are we going to bring milk to the store tomorrow?

-Not really, the milk distribution is jumping one day, tomorrow I have a surprise for you.

Without thinking about what type of surprise could be, Mai went to sleep at 10 pm, totally tired

The next day, at the same hour, 4:30 the alarm started to sound, not knowing why it was configurated like this after what Genzo said, she turned off the thing and tried to return to her dreams, the image showed how her new bedroom was, totally simple, just a bed, a closet and a little table in which the clock was

After turning off the clock, Mai listened how the door was being knocked, the sound just didn't want to stop and that annoyed her a lot

-Fine fine, I will open it.

What she received after opening the door was a massive punch in the face that send her to the floor, and then that same punch approaching her in the position she was left, after all of that, Mai started to yell

-Why did you do that?!

-You are not alert, basic mistake here, never leave your guard down, even if you are in your home.

-Fine, but was it necessary to punch me in the face?

With aa smile on his face he said -It was just for fun- Genzo then helped Mai to stand up

-You just punched a woman in the face- She had to get used to it, her face was getting a lot of punishment these days -No gentleman punches a lady in the face.

-Tell that to an enemy and he or she will probably kill you, now come on, I prepared something for you.

Still with pain, Mai asked -At what time do you woke up?

-4 am.

That took Mai for surprise -What, do you even sleep?

-Earlier than you, for sure, now let's go.

Moments later in the garden, both Mai and Genzo were looking to a brick wall, it was only there, like a person being alone, Genzo asked

-What can you see there?

-Just a wall.

-Is your objective, today I will test your strength… destroy it.

It didn't sound really difficult for Mai -Oh, ok.

But at the very moment that flames started to appear in her arm, Genzo said -Without pyrokinesis.

Just silence as an answer, after what she just witnessed about him, probably it was not a surprise, she was strong sure, but, strong enough to break a wall with a single strike? Probably if she decided not to do it, Genzo will beat her again, so she decided to go full speed with her left elbow

Then the sound of the bones clashing with the wall was heard

-Auch, aayyyy, auugghhh- her elbow was starting to bleed, and the wall just had a little damage that Genzo exanimated -Holy fuck that hurt.

-At least you made some damage to it- then he looked her elbow and took an alcohol bottle from a table that was also near -Use it, we are going to continue your strength tests

-What I have to do next?!

Question answered moments later after Genzo took out 10 roof tiles out of the dojo

-Your right arm is still ok, use it to break the 10 tiles.

-With one punch I suppose- Genzo nooded and Mai sighed -Ok whatever, here we go.

She tried to focus her mind, and take it with enough patience this time, she landed her strongest punch to the tiles, but only managing to break 3 of them before trying again to stand against the pain in her hand, Genzo then looked at the tiles

-3 out of 10, pretty disappointing, but at least it was better than the wall.

But that didn't matter for the kunoichi-Yeah, and now my elbow and my hands are bleeding.

-Put some bandages on these and that's it, next we are going to test your speed.

Speed, something that didn't sound difficult, aside of being silent, speed was necessary to become a proper ninja, more than strength itself, it was her opportunity to show Genzo that she was not a beginner

Moments later, both sensei and student were in one corner of the enclosure of the dojo, Genzo had a chronometer in his hand

-Ok, let's see how fast you are, you have to run the whole enclosure and return here, Ready? - Mai nooded -Go.

And she started to run as fast as she could, something that her grandpa made sure that she will be a specialist, while running she was starting to think

_-Now lets see if Genzo says something wrong about me_.

After running the entire enclosure, Mai stopped right in front of her sensei

-30 seconds, not bad.

-Not bad? That was amazing!

-It was good I'm not saying something different, but you can do it better, the best time that you can achieve here is half of the time you did, 15 seconds

With all those results she was felling like on her first days training -Agh, oh damn, What's next?- Genzo just went in direction to the dojo -Sensei?

And then he threw a kunai in Mai direction, she managed to avoid it and the weapon landed on a wall and bounced back, but as she looked at it, she notices that one of her check was starting to bleed a little

-Reflexes, you managed to avoid it, but you face is starting to bleed, so your reaction time needs some work.

-That could have killed me!

-Nah, I cut of the tip, if the kunai had reached you, it will only hit you in the head- then he looked at his watch -7 am, a good time to eat breakfast.

Looking how he was so calm after all of this, Mai just fell of to the ground, something that probably she had to get used to

Genzo was not a bad chef, but he cooked something simple, toasts with some fruits and tea, both started to eat in silence, after some moments Genzo said something

-Your arms are not strong enough in their whole, your hands are not resistant, your elbow started to bleed after one hit.

-If you just only let me to use the pyrokinesis.

-Your legs are fine, but it can be better, your reflexes are also on that level, in my opinion, probably Hanzo didn't have enough time to teach you all that he knows, but if it was not the case, you probably got weaker.

She had to give Genzo some credit, after some time being on calm, Mai was starting to leave her training aside, probably she was weaker than one year ago.

-I… didn't thought about it, you're right, I trained only for the King of Fighters tournaments.

-Specially with my first impression about you 2 days ago, did your grandfather taught you that?

Mai started to scratch the back of her head -Well… um… no, I just feel that I could use it to distract even more my opponents.

-Even woman?- Genzo raised an eyebrow

That question made Mai a little embarrassed -Well, to be honest, some of the female warriors that I fought… let's say that were a little strange.

-Hmph, Probably you didn't know it, but if you still do that, your back will not work properly in just some years having scoliosis, so you need to stop doing it, and stop relying in your beauty that much.

After hearing this, Mai laughed a little -So, you are admitting that I'm beautiful?

-I didn't said anything different before, but you're not going to distract me with that- Genzo admitted -But that's your biggest weakness, as you rely in such a basic strategy so much, you become easily vulnerable to any type of opponent that is enough concentrated on the fight.

Mai sighed -I see, so, What I have to do now?

-First of all, exercise, you have a good amount of stamina, so that will help you a lot, here in the dojo we have a gym, so you can use it to strength your body, but we have to do it wisely, if you make an excessive amount of exercise, you will become slower.

-A gym, that sounds fine.

-Eat fast so I can show it to you.

After 10 minutes of talking and eating, Mai followed Genzo inside the dojo, he opened a door and showed her a pretty big 2 floor gym, with any type of equipment

-Wow, it looks amazing.

-On the second floor we have a training ring, so you can train new fighting techniques.

-Well, that's great but, I have another interest.

-What type?- Genzo asked

-How to manage my pyrokinesis more wisely.

Her sensei started to think about it, he was in silence some seconds before saying something -When you became stronger, I can teach you, I know that you can manage your own pyrokinesis pretty well, but I need to get for sure that you will do it perfectly, remember that we are talking about fire.

-I know, and you said it, I have a good level of pyrokinesis, if you want, I can show you.

-Not necessary for the moment, right now is time to start your training for today.

-Ok so… which machine I have to use?

-None of them, that will come later.

Genzo Suzuki, one strange man and of course, a strange sensei, both him and Mai went to the 2nd floor, moments later Mai was counting the number of pushups she had to do with some tiles on her back, that was especially difficult with her arms being hurt

-97…98…99…100- and she went to the floor

-Fine, you managed to do it.

But she felt the pain in her arms due to the previous tasks-It hurts a lot sensei.

-Of course, you need to get used to it, during fights you experience any type of pain.

Again, trying to getting used to his teaching methods -Now what?

-To the 1st floor, you are going to lift some weight.

Her arms will receive a lot of punishment today, and of course Genzo was checking that everything will be ok, as she was lifting a bar with some weights on the sides

-98…99…100- Mai then took her injured elbow after finishing the exercise -It is necessary to be like this?

Genzo noticed that doing exercise like that would make the training routine slower -Probably you need more time for this, I have an idea ¿Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? Those clothes that you're using are not adequate for the gym, but for fighting practice.

Another relief for her, but probably it was too good to hear about it

-Wait a minute, wasn't tomorrow the day for the milk distribution?

Genzo knocked his head a little -Oh right I forgot it, maybe on Saturday.

And that was the moment that Mai regretted to say something -Uffff, me and my big mouth.

-But what we can do is to start training your legs, if you want to rest your arms, let's go outside.

And outside, while her arms and hands were able to rest, the rest of her body not, as Genzo put weights in both Mai's legs and on her back, to make things even more difficult, she was not using shoes, so she was getting tired pretty quickly

-Come on Mai, if you manage to have to have the same time that you had before using those weights, it will mean that you will become lots of times faster.

-This is hell!

-I know it, survive to become a master like me!

And thaats how Mai started to cry -Andy!... Right he's not here- realizing that she was here on her own

But that was just the morning, at afternoon, Genzo decided to teach more specific fighting skill, both of them were in front of each other

-How fast can you hit?

-Pretty fast- Then without realizing how it happened, she started to feel some pain in her left shoulder -Ouch.

-I suppose that not like this- he took a kendo stick from the floor -What about weapons?

-My Kacho Sen, I can use them very well.

-Let me check.

Mai went inside the building and after some moments, she went back with 3 fans on her hands

-Are these 3.

Genzo took the weapons and sighed -Useless, aside of the metallic part.

-What? But I won lots of fights with these.

-Ha, I can obtain a total metallic version of these really easy, What about swords? - Mai negated with the head -Well, at least I know were to start, here you have it.

Using one of his feet, he sent Mai one kendo stick -Ok so, Do I have to learn how to use a sword?

-Basically, but not necessarily a sword, even if ninjas use light ones, any type of element similar to a kendo stick will be useful in a battle.

That made Mai to laugh -Oh well, I know one thing that I know how to use with a similar shape of this- and as an answer, Genzo attacked one of her legs with the stick -Auch!

-I don't tolerate those types of jokes, now let's start practicing

Learning how to defend of a kendo attacker was how Mai spend the rest of the afternoon so, at night both of them just went to meditate, Mai at least knew why they were doing this, mental training

-Imagine that you're fighting the worst enemy that you know, fight against him or her, how difficult is the battle? Be realistic about it- Genzo was saying that while he was also meditating

The first image that she had was a very known one, maybe not for how much she knows him personally, but what about the Bogards and Joe talked about him

The mafia boss Geese Howard, a man that was able to kill both Andy and Terry's father, but as she imagined it, Geese was kicking her ass, she tried to be realistic as Genzo said, no avail, she was defeated after some minutes as she sighed, her sensei noticed it

-How was it?

-Defeated.

-Which was your opponent?

-I don't know if you have heard about him… his name was Geese Howard.

That name was really known for him -Kind of, before dying your grandparent and I started to maintain some touch, he told me about Wolfgang Krauser and that man, Geese Howard, I suppose that he is really strong.

-And he is, I have to give credit to my brother in law, Terry Bogard, for beating him but… well, probably I need a real opponent, not just an imaginary one.

The idea of telling her about someone he knows crossed his mind, but then he negated it

-Well, probably in the future, until then we have to continue your training.

-It will be like this every day?

-Until your body gets strong enough, I promise that once you achieve that objective, I will teach you everything I know about how to improve pyrokinesis.

-So, tomorrow no surprise attack?

-But we are going to distribute the milk to Kioto.

Something that she had to get used to, going herself to the floor, Mai knew that she will have a difficult time in that dojo


	4. Chap3: Corrupted leaderChap4:Downtown

Oooooooookkk guys, it's a new day and new chapter incoming… wait, are these 2? YES, 2 chapters today! Thanks to Rex Madison and Akakunoichi for the reading (Yup, I forgot to do the proper thanks before, sorry :P)

Now answering properly: Thanks rex and yes, on these chapters the intention was to make clear the scenario a little more, Genzo is not that evil, he's kind of a troll but he is a good man, and the scene in the restaurant well, you will see why that happened but yes, a moment for Mai to look like a badass

Akakunoichi yes, is the idea, Mai potential in KOF/Fatal Fury is far from being properly used so, I'm trying my best with this fanfic xD

Ok no more interruptions, here you have your 2 chapters

….

**Chapter 3: A corrupted leader**

One week and a half have passed since Mai started her training, while she had good moments having breakfast in Mrs. Kana store, or going shopping like on last Saturday, as after arriving back to the dojo, she used her new sport suit, kind of adjusted to her body, with black color predominating on the clothes, with some red lines on it, she showed it to her sensei

-Genzo sensei, how do I look?

-Fine.

And then silence, Mai didn't expect that kind of answer, so she was pissed -What? I'm a kind of a model you know, people always tell me that I look stunning!

-Lady, you came her to train, not to become a model, and you have to use that sports suit for the gym, not for something useless.

Like a Japanese cartoon, totally white and ashamed, Mai just went to her room

-Ok.

Then we come back to our current days, both sensei and student were arriving again to Kana's store

-Hello Mr. Suzuki and Mai.

-Hello miss Kana- both said, at least this time Mai was a little less tired this time

-Come in.

The breakfast was being made, and while that, Mai and Genzo were on silent, something that made the lady feel uncomfortable, because of that, she wanted to say something

-So… Do you have family?

Genzo raised an eyebrow with that question -Kind of an odd question to tell me.

-Well, it is because after all this week, the only person that I know that is close to you is Mrs. Kana, but I suppose that she is not your girlfriend or something like that.

-Well, your supposition was correct.

-So… were you always alone?

He didn't know if that moment was correct to tell her something like that, in his mind, things like family had no place, his mind was going to other side until a car arrived in front of the store, and outside of it, 3 black suited men went out, Kana got outside the kitchen as fast as she could

-What now? I already paid you the tax that you always want- the woman said angrily

-One of our elements suffered a car accident, and of course we are not going to pay for it, so we decided for our protected people to sacrifice a little for the cause- one of the men said

-Right now, I have no money, don't expect anything from me now.

The men were starting to get some weapons from the car, at the very moment that both Genzo and Mai went outside

-Leave the woman alone, she will pay when she has enough money.

-Damn you Suzuki, leave our business on peace- then the guy pointed his eyes to Mai -Oh, I see that you finally got a delicious bitch for you.

That phrase pissed of Mai-Say that again motherfucker!

-Calm down Mai- Genzo said -She's my new student, and I can tell you that she's not a joke of a fighter, leave now, or you will regret it.

The "gentlemen" decided to leave the place -Fine, for the moment, but it will not end like this.

After the car left, Kana noticed something -Oh, the breakfast!

Mai finally obtained something to talk about -So… who are those idiots?

-Well, if you wanted to have something to talk, this is your opportunity, sit down.

Moments later, they started to talk

-Years ago, and after some political and migration issues, Kioto was starting to get filled with gangs and any other type of criminals, police were not enough to control all of it, but then a group arrived.

-You mean, those guys, right?

He said yes with his head -Lighting Crows, a stupid name I know but the group managed to give some control to the city… with a cost, any place that asked for protection had to pay a tax to the group, or they themselves will destroy it and kill any person inside the supposedly protected building.

Hearing about it gave her some bad memories about South Town, while not exactly the same, the thing was that Geese Howard controlled that city until the Bogard Brothers and Joe finally got rid of him, it was something to do that she arrived to a place in which mafia dominated the place again? Probably it sounded like a good idea to call them just to get sure that the Lighting Crows will be destroyed… but then a question came to her mind

-Why nobody did something against them, not even you?

On the very moment that Kana served the so delicious breakfast, Genzo answered

-Let's say that the Crows are numerous, and while nobody bothers them enough to make them mad, everything will be ok.

Kana then added something -They have very powerful warriors, I've heard that they kidnap and brainwash some of them if they notice a powerful presence in Kioto.

Mai then asked -What, how will they know about it?

-They can be everywhere, surrounding the streets and paying attention to anything, you have to be careful.

-She was careful since coming here, you were, right Mai?

And then she remembered how she beat that idiot almost two weeks ago, thankfully nothing bad happened after that, but she controlled the drunk guy using her pyrokinesis, as nothing not normal happened, she just said…

-Yes, everything is ok.

Hopefully nothing will happen later on…

…

But miss destiny had other plans, probably, as on a ring, one martial artist was getting pummeled by another one, his figure was a little more recognizable, a pretty long red hair, that was just up to his shoulders, a muscular white skinned body and using a gray martial artist suit, he was the winner of that encounter

-Somehow this is getting boring.

This time somebody arrived to his training place, wearing a secretary suit, with black skin and white hair, and also with dark glasses approached to him

-Mr Ryoma, news are coming from the downtown.

-Now what?

-It was Genzo Suzuki again, he stopped our men to charge the taxes in one store.

Ryoma sighed, he didn't want for things like that to happen -That old guy is bothering me so much… well it doesn't matter.

-It will, he was alongside a girl, that he called Mai, saying that she was also a fighter.

That made Ryoma to be on silence, after some seconds he said -Thanks Laura, you can leave.

-It is always a pleasure.

Ryoma took seat in one corner of the ring, starting to think about the whole situation, first the lady with pyrokinesis and now that Genzo alongside that girl

-Mai… Shiranui…- he started to put the pieces together -It couldn't be just a coincidence, maybe I need to make a personal visit to that place.

…

2 days later, the training routine continued like normal, both Mai and Genzo arrived to the store like usual, they had breakfast like normally, but then the black car arrived, this time Kana had the money on her hands

-Please just take the money and leave me alone.

-Don't worry lady, I don't want your money now.

Kana gasped in horror after witnessing the presence of the boss of the Lightning Crows, Ryoma, without being invited he went inside the store and there, his suspicious became true, Genzo stood up immediately

-Long time no see, old man.

-Ryoma, what do you want now?

-You see, my men told me about that you have a new student, I just wanted to check that by myself- Genzo interfered on his way -So, am I going to do something wrong?

-Leave her alone- those words, it looked like Genzo was a little angry.

-Ey don't worry, I won't do nothing bad today… if you let me watch her.

Looking to the outside, the sensei noticed that the same 3 men were outside with weapons like bats, metal tubes and even a sword, he had no choice

-Just don't hurt her.

Ryoma smiled -Promised- and then he took seat in front of a pretty angry kunoichi -So, you are Mai, Right?

-Yes, I am.

The way she said those word made Ryoma to try to make things a little more calmed

-Ey take it easy lady, I don't know what people told you about me, but I can assure that at least… 90% of those words are lies.

90%... He said that without being ashamed of anything, Mai was not an idiot, as a ninja she learned when to believe and when not, but probably she can get some extra information

-What about the other 10%?

Ryoma was a pretty eccentric man, as he wanted to show it -Probably that I'm really handsome, a good fighter or the most desired man of the whole city- and he approached to the kunoichi -What do you think?

Mai just laughed a little, but she had to choose her words nicely -Well, you're not bad, if I can admit something.

-Fine, I believe that you and me will have a nice convivence- he stretched his hand -It was a pleasure to meet you, Mai.

Without the same purpose, Mai did the same -The same for you, Ryoma, right?

He nodded and after that, he went outside the store, not before saying something to Genzo on one of his ears

-Train her with all that you have for me, can you? Until then I will not bother you two.

Those words sounded like a menace, due to how he was known of taking hostage all the fighters that he knew, Genzo clinched his teeth before Ryoma left with his men on the car.

Kana served the breakfast but silence was on the room

Moments later and near to the dojo, Mai was a little uncomfortable, since that situation on the store, Genzo was totally on silence, to make things worse, it was like he was afraid for Ryoma

-Genzo sensei, what just happened on the store? - The man just didn't want to talk about it -Sensei…

-Don't worry about it.

-To not worry? He said to you that you have to train me for him.

A ninja had to specialize his or her listening, Genzo knew it and sighed -I… committed a mistake, I didn't have to talk about you in front of those men, but I wanted to protect Kana and her store… Please don't confuse anything, I have no business with the Lightining Crows if that's what worries you- Mai was in silence -Don't you believe me?

-Well, I know you just from weeks ago, but I believe in my grandpa, and if he was your friend, I have to trust you, but only if you tell me about you and Ryoma.

Genzo sighed, nothing to do -Ryoma Suzuki.

-Ryoma…- Mai took just some seconds to figure out things -What, is he your son?!

-Yes, as you asked to me days ago, Ryoma, my son, was also my first student, a total prodigy.

-I see, so… Why he's like this?

-Simple, he desired to become the very best, respected, from people to be afraid of him, he used his training to earn money and the admiration of people, but while doing this he became involved with the mafia.

Images were coming to his mind, his son leaving the Shiranui Dojo

_-You're becoming a dead weight for me, father._

_-Fine, leave the dojo if you want, but never come back!_

The memories were cut down immediately -He's a specialist on the Shiranui fighting style like me and your grandfather, but I believe that, after 5 years of leaving this dojo, he became even stronger, as he became the leader of the Lightning Crows.

Mai then realized something -So he has become the biggest bad guy here.

-Yeah, now that he has the power and the influences, I believe that he wants to become a bigger mafia organization not only here in Kioto, but also in Japan and probably abroad.

-And I believe that he said that to you because you're my sensei now, well at least it seems that he has enough respect for his father as he didn't want to attack you.

-At least, but I don't know if he is going to really leave you alone and how much time it will take for him to finally try to recruit you.

-But I won't allow it.

-Of course, …Mai, we need to make things even more difficult, but with a purpose, as Ryoma and the Lightning Crows are such a trouble, the only way to stop them is by beating my son, and I believe you are the best option to do it.

Mai then stopped her walking, she was thinking about another option, the basic thing to do was to call for reinforcements, probably the Bogards will get rid of that idiot called Ryoma, but Genzo was right, that mafia boss was her objective now.

-Right now, your training was really hard sensei… but I accept, I will gladly do it to put some order in this city.

After hearing her, Genzo smiled -Fine, then that's your mission, hopefully your body becomes stronger so I can teach you some of my secret techniques, and yes, these are based on pyrokinesis.

-Yes, that's what I was talking about! - Mai then started to run -Come on sensei, we need to get fast to the dojo.

Looking her being that happy made him smile -Hey take it easy, that you will need that energy for today.

Walking back to the dojo, both sensei and student started to laugh a little

**Chapter 4: In the downtown**

Three weeks have passed since Mai arrived to Kioto, but that just meant 1 thing and 1 thing that made her really happy, as she realized that on that day, she woke up at 8:30 am

-What… did Genzo changed the alarm?

Scratching her head, Mai went downstairs as her bedroom was on the 2nd floor of the dojo, still wearing her pajama, when she arrived to the dinning room, she got a massive surprise

-Happy Birthday Mai!

Both Genzo and Kana managed to prepare a tremendous breakfast with lots of types of food in the table, looking all that food made Mai to get hungry

-Oh my… you remembered it- tears of joy started to appear in her eyes

-Of course, doing mathematics it has to be today, and because of that, today there will be no training.

After what Genzo said, Mai hugged both him and Kana, the old lady then said

-Well, it's time to eat now, let's enjoy.

The three started to eat, moments later Genzo took something out of one of his pockets, it was money

-Kana prepared all of this, so this is my gift for you, use it to buy whatever you want.

Mai took the money -Thanks sensei but, I don't know what to buy right now.

Kana suggested something -What about some jewelry? A beautiful lady like you needs to showcase something brilliant.

The student then said -Ok, so jewelry will be.

-Aammm I'm not that sure, remember the problems with the gangs- the sensei said

-Don't worry, I will be with Mai all the time to take care of her so she will not get in trouble.

Mai made a face -Ay come on, I can take care of myself.

-On a city like Kyoto? Maybe later but not on these days, Kana being with you probably is for the best.

-Fine.

Kana was happy of hearing about it -Great, a ladies day to go shopping!

Hearing about it made Mai to remember one situation

_-Sorry Mai, but Terry called me because he was a little sick, he asked for some pills._

But a week later Terry was fine, probably because of the time, but Mai didn't help but to feel bad about that, Mary promised her that both would go shopping

Moments later and both ladies now in casual clothes, Kana was driving an old blue car, it didn't matter, the thing was to go shopping

-So, where are we going?

-To the best jewelry store in Kyoto.

-And this is located…

-Near the downtown, don't worry lady, there are jewels that are not expensive-

Kana looked like the classic grandma, happy and with energy, but even with that she looked a little distracted, fortunately the place that both arrived in fact was a jewelry, a little one by the way

-Well here we are, C.O.A Jewels.

-Well…- Better stores like that were in South Town, but with the money that Mai had on that moment, it's not like she can afford a diamond -Ok, let's get inside.

Fortunately for her the jewelry looked beautiful, even if the shelves were not that big or numerous, that made things even easier for Mai to choose which one

-It can be a ring or a necklace, What about some gold earrings?

It was like a little girl on a toy store looking for her favorite doll, Kana on the other side was doing the same, but with shelves that were on the outside

-Look at this, those gold necklaces are beautiful…- then a little dog appeared on the street and she noticed it -Oh what a cutie, please come here…

While on the inside, the shop assistant, a young lady with brown long hair and a blue Chinese dress was looking how Mai was trying to choose

-Excuse me lady, how can I help you? - the shop assistant said

-Yes, Can I try any of these jewels please?

-Of course- the assistant took a little mirror from one shelf -Here you go.

Taking the opportunity, Mai started to take some jewels, imitating a model she tried some of this in front of the mirror, from rings to earrings, but her favorite one was a nice but simple necklace

-Oh Andy, how do I look with all of this, beautiful, right? Oh, don't feel jealous, this is only for you to watch it.

After trying some, Mai wanted to buy at least 3 of those jewels -How much these costs?

-It would be… 35000 yens miss.

The very moment that her hearth was broken, she had only 12000, so she had to choose one of them.

-Ok so… It will be the necklace.

-Fine, this one costs 9000 yens.

-Perfect- As Mai paid for it, she turned around -Ok Kana now…

But nowhere to be found, Mai went to the outside trying to find the old lady, it was at this moment that she knew something…

-How she dares to leave me alone?!

Alone in a city that she didn't know, and to make things worse, she forgot to ask Kana's phone number, if the old lady has one by the way, that made Mai to start crying on a cartoonish way

-If only I knew how to drive- then she asked the shop assistant -Excuse me, is there a bus or a taxi stop near here? I need to go to Kyoto's rural zone

-Of course, 8 squares in the left is a bus stop, wait for the one who goes to the outsides- the lady said with a smile on her face

-Thank you- and she started to walk -Probably Kana is on a trouble, but she should have yelled or doing something about it.

While going inside the downtown, she noticed that the people there, in their houses, locals, apartments or even on the streets were staring at her, probably she should have asked for a taxi or waiting for Kana, but it didn't matter right now, having the bag with the necklace on her hand, probably it will mean that at leas some of the people there were looking at it, realizing that Mai remembered that the city was still with gangsters of all type, nerves were starting to show on her sweaty face

-Well, nothing will happen if I just continue walking, I'm just a girl with her bag, I will take the bus and then leave this strange place, nothing that they can figure out that they can steal from me… not even my virginity that this one belongs to Andy…

But then she frozen up, when an alarm started to sound, it was her cellphone, someone was calling her, the very worst moment for that to happen as the gangsters started to approach, being like that, totally nervous, Mai asked her cellphone

-Hello…

-Happy Birthday Mai!- on the other side of the line, it was the sound of all her friends, she could recognize all of them -How are things going?

That was Mary -Hello Mary, excuse me, I will call you later, right now is just not a good moment.

-But why? - then everyone was able to hear something

And that something was the poor Mai starting to run for her life as the gangsters were coming with guns to steal her cellphone

-Waaaaahhhhhhhh, leave me alone you bastards!

So not only Mary was able to hear it, Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock and Riho also, Andy was starting to get worried as Mary closed the call

-Well, 3 weeks, better than I expected.

-What in the world is just happening to aunt Mai? - asked Rock

-That she is on a trouble, maybe we need to travel to Kyoto?

The group was starting to think about Terry's question

On the other side of the world, Mai was trying to run of the gangsters as fast as she could, taking the bus this time was not an option, after going on an avenue, she found a fence blocking the street

-Ah shit- using her agility she jumped the fence, finally leaving the gangsters behind -Jaja, you're too slow…- but then she heard an angry dog on the side that she was, a very big Pitbull

And that powerful it was that now the dog was pursuing Mai wanting to bite her, she managed to go out from other side of the avenue, but then she realized that all her pursuit made her to return to the downtown

-What type of birthday is this one?!

Finally, she found a dead end, as she returned to that place, other gangsters were starting to surround her

-Please leave me alone, I don't want to have problems.

-Give us your cellphone and the bag, now.

Not wanting to do it, she found some relief after someone shot a gun to the air and yelled

-Leave her alone, stupids.

-Thanks god…

She gasped in horror after looking who was her savior

-It's Ryoma Suzuki! - Someone yelled

-Lightning Crows, let's get out of here.

The gangsters started to run from him after the advice, Ryoma then approached to Mai

-We see each other again, dear Mai.

-How did you find me? - the kunoichi asked

-Don't get surprised, I have to control all those savages so I patrol this place by myself each two days.

Mai found a coincidence there, like Genzo bringing the milk to the store each 2 days, but she wanted to avoid the topic

-Well, thanks, now I'm leaving.

-Where are you going? - Ryoma asked -My car is near here, if you want, I can carry you.

Of course that she wouldn't say that she wanted to go to the Shiranui's dojo, it would mean lots of troubles, and of course she wanted to avoid Ryoma as much as possible

-To the store that you went that day.

-Oh, so Kana's store, is not that far, come.

Both went inside the vehicle, and seconds later it started to move. If Mai could recognize something is that Ryoma at least was a persistent person, different from Andy

-So, when did you arrive to Kyoto? - Mai didn't want to answer -Come on, don't be that rude.

-3 weeks- she said rapidly

-So, less than one month, I suppose that you were unable to visit any of the palaces or temples here, those are really beautiful like you.

That was unexpected and kind coming from him -Well thanks, and no, I was unable to do it- but she tried to maintain the attitude

-If you want you can call me to take you to the Nijo Castle for example.

-You're kind for giving me that invitation, but I have to decline, I'm not here to be a tourist…

-But for your training.

Something that she expected to hear coming from Ryoma, as Genzo confessed, he is his son

-I think that for this moment you must know that the man that is training you is my father, is he a good sensei?

-Well… a little brute, but he's fine.

-As I expected.

Mai then decided to remain silent, the store was close to them so there was no need to talk anymore, once they arrived Ryoma give the lady a presentation card

-Mai Shiranui, once you finish your training you can call me, don't think that bad about me.

-To be honest, I just want to do my things and that's all- Mai said

-Yeah, just let me tell you something, my father has secrets, things that probably he wouldn't want to tell you, related to the Shiranui's Clan, you mother and your father also.

After saying this Ryoma left the scene, leaving Mai totally confused, what was Ryoma talking about?

-Secrets? - But he had to know something, even Genzo said that Ryoma left the Shiranui's dojo just 5 years ago -My family, I just assumed that I was an eternal orphan…

Then she realized something, what her grandpa said on the video

"The death of your father and the disappearance of your mother…"

That confirmed something, her father was dead, nothing to do about it, but her mother…

-She has to be somewhere on this world… Now that I realize it, I don't even know her name.

After minutes of waiting, Kana appeared with a little dog on her hands

-Oh Mai, what a coincidence that you're here- the puppy was a French poodle -Look, isn't he cute?

Silence was on the air before Kana decided to ask

-What?

-YOU LEFT ME ALONE ON THE JEWELRY JUST TO GET A DOG?!

…..

Moments later, Kana left Mai back on the dojo, Genzo was using the broom to get rid of the dust in the floor, while watching him she doubted if she had to ask about what Ryoma said, but probably it would mean to get in trouble

-Hey Mai, How was the shopping day?

Probably she could ask him later or maybe on another day, because she had to face a fact, if she had to get herself into a mission of trying to find her mother, she has to be ready

-It was nice, a little short but nice- Mai laughed lightly

-Good, but get ready, remember that tomorrow you have to return to the training.

….

At night, Mai called back her friends, one by one, Riho was the last one.

-So yeah Riho, it was not a good day at all.

-Mai, are you sure that you don't need help yet?

-For the moment no, Ryoma doesn't look as dangerous as other idiots that my friends destroyed… but what worries me is what he said about my family.

-Wait, what?

-Riho, My mom is still alive, somewhere in the world, and I don't even know how and to who ask about her.

Looking how her friend was, Riho tried to comfort her -Well get happy, that's probably the best birthday present, knowing that one of your parents is still alive.

-I know… but hopefully, I will get answers in the future.

-And you will.

Mai then smiled -Sorry Riho, I talked about me too much, how are things going in South Town?

Her friend smiled -Well things are going a little fast, but Joe told me about being invited to some exhibition matches in Rio de Janeiro in 2 months, he wanted me to come with him.

-Whoa calm down lady, you like fast things I suppose.

Riho laughed -Well, it's pretty exciting, he promised that he will pay for everything with the money of the prices.

Both started to laugh, but on that moment, Mai received another call, it was Andy, she had to change conversations

-Sorry Riho, but I have to answer.

-It doesn't matter, see you soon.

Finally she answered the other call, what surprised her the most was watching Andy being a little sad

-Hey Andy, What's wrong?

-I wanted to travel to Kyoto for your birthday, but I was unable to do it, sorry again Mai.

-Oh dear, don't worry, Is nice enough that you called me- she said it with a smile

Andy then said -I tried trust me, problems appeared here but we are dealing with those.

-I see, you're going to solve it Andy- Mai tried to comfort her fiancé

But then Andy shake his head -I talked a lot about me, is your birthday after all, how are things going in Kyoto?

For a moment she wanted to talk about certain mafia boss, but nothing to be worried for a moment, if Ryoma tried to bother her again, she would kick his ass

-Things here are a little boring, aside of the ridiculously hard training that my new sensei gives, he sometimes treats me like a novice.

-Je, probably because he doesn't know you long enough, not like me, I know that you're strong, maybe you're just adapting.

-Probably that's the case, Genzo is different from my grandpa, stricter of course.

-Jeje, that reminded me when we were training with mr. Hanzo, do you remember that?

-Yes, those were good times.

With that nice conversation and some laughs, that's how Mai 26th birthday ended, but now aside of beating the hell out of Ryoma, she had now another problem, does she have to ask Genzo about her mother? Probably in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Ryoko Bakuhatsu

No comments for the 2 chapters… :'(

Well things like that can happen, hopefully this episode make things a little more interesting, by the way, don't forget to visit my gallery in Twitter as Legend_355 if you want to meet the aspect of the new characters, this time, Ryoma Suzuki is there

…  
Chapter 5: Ryoko Bakuhatsu

1 month have passed since that encounter with Ryoma, Mai decided to fully concentrate on her training, because of that she was able to do better on the gym or in the resistance tasks, but it was not enough, as showed during the fighting training against her sensei, both on the 2nds floor of the gym, he was holding a pillow while the kunoichi started to kick as hard as she could

-Come on Mai, kick harder, like I'm your enemy!

-Take this- the last kick made Genzo to take some steps back -How was it?

-Better than when you started of course, but not strong enough yet.

-Yet? Agh come on, I'm almost 2 months here, and I'm not prepared to master the pyrokinesis?

-Of course, now let's go to the lift weighting task.

Mai then changed her clothes to the sports suit, holding a bar on her shoulders with 60 kilogrames on each side, meaning that she had to lift a total of 120 kilogrames, not really difficult to start things up

-Fine, now let's see how you handle 140 kilogrames.

Genzo put more weight on both sides, as Mai started to have some problems but nothing that she couldn't handle

-More weight, I can do it.

-180 kilogrames, you sure?- Mai nooded -Fine, let's see.

Genzo put the weight on Mai's bar, and finally she started to feel the difficulty of it, she was barely able to lift the bar

-Ok, maybe I need some help.

Genzo helped her to get the bar out of her shoulders, the sensei then made a note

-Your current limit is 180 kilogrames on shoulders, probably the part of your body that you trained the less, now let's go to the leg seat training.

Mai humiliated the machine, doing the full 260 kilogrames of the machine with the 2 legs pretty easily

-Ha, nothing that I couldn't handle.

-Now that I see, you must have really good legs to have a speed like yours, but can you handle the same weight on one leg?

Of course, that was not easy for Mai, as she was able to lift 220 for each leg before giving up

-Your marks have improved in a little time Mai.

Something that made her feel produ-And you're saying… that I'm not ready.

-You're not, being a ninja, a martial artist, you need to learn how to move your body, how to land hits, how to manage you energy in order to use it wisely.

-But on this moment, I'm just doing pure exercise, you see, I'm starting to doubt if you're really know how to handle pyrokinesis.

Words that sounded like a challenge, Genzo then said -So you're in doubt… follow me.

-Did I say something wrong…?

-Follow me now.

Genzo looked a little angry, so Mai had no other option but to obey him

Minutes later and with both in the garden, the sensei pointed to the horizon, specifically a hill not so close to the Dojo

-Can you see it?

-It's a hill.

That answer made Genzo to baffle, then he said -Pyrokinesis, the art and technique to use fire in our favour on combat, we use our proper energy to rapidly increase the temperature in our body, and then we expel it to the air in order to create a flame, applying it to be used for different techniques in order to burn our opponents is already difficult… but concentrating it on specific points to increase the absolute damage, the destructive potential, that's the really hard thing to do.

That explanation sounded really elaborated, so Mai decided to remain silent in order to see by herself if Genzo will do something, then she witnessed the air

-The wind is getting stronger…

With total calmness Genzo closed his eyes and started to think -Pure power, energy… in the palm of my right hand.

He imitated a claw with his fingers and then started to concentrate energy, flames started to appear in the palm of his hand and those flames started to dance and join together, after some seconds the fire formed a ball, at first it was erratic, after some second it looked like a little sun

-What, what are you doing, sensei?!

He pointed to the hill with the hand that contained the little sun, Mai realized something, her sensei will shoot the ball to that place

-Ryoko Bakuhatsu!

And then he launched it like a cannon, flames surrounded the sphere which was pointing to the hill and, the force of the attack was strong enough to demolish the tip of it before finally exploding in fire on the sky, witnessing it left Mai totally astonished

-What was that?!

-That Mai, was my gift to the Shiranui style, my very best technique, Deadly Fire Cannon, The Explosive Trip, Ryoko Bakuhatsu.

He started to explain it, some images were starting to appear on his mind

-Fire, the pure energy that gets turned into flames, this technique concentrates all that energy into pieces and gets accumulated in one single ball, when launched it becomes that powerful that destroys anything on its path and when it reaches its objective explodes, leaving flames on the place it landed, so it's not only raw power, it has a burning damage also.

-Wow, I don't know what to say… it was that powerful that you even destroyed a part of that hill.

-That's ok, but as you can see, pyrokinesis is not only limitated to cover parts of your body in fire or to burn your opponent, it can be used to produce massive destruction, but that's why you need to use it wisely, dominating the Ryoko Bakuhatsu took me 3 years, before that I was able to use it I felt the pain lots of times.

On the palm of his right hand, scars were there, Mai was a little horrified of watching that

-In order to finally shoot a proper attack, my hand got burned so much times that now it looks like this.

-Oh well, so what do you think is the key to dominate it?

-Patience, like all the techniques that I'm going to teach you, now look- Genzo then pointed to a strawman on the garden, the sensei inflated his stomach with air and then immediately he blew it, but not normal air, it was fire, very hot fire -Ryu Eirian, concentrate the fire in the tip of your lips and then expel it like a dragon breathing fire.

-I want to try it! - The student was very happy of learning about those techniques

-Not yet, you're not ready- which stopped all Mai's momentum at once -As I told you, your body needs to be strong enough to stand the pain…

-Aw come on, I think that I can do it.

Genzo sighed, Mai was a knucklehead sometimes -Fine, let's see if you can handle this…

Moments later, the kunoichi was sitting in the middle of 10 torches inside a room in the dojo, her sensei then said

-I will lit the torches on, if you're capable of resisting 1 full hour inside then I will consider to teach you how to dominate the Ryoko Bakuhatsu, ready? - Mai nooded -Then is time to start.

Fire appeared in the torches thanks to Genzo actions, then he closed the door leaving Mai inside, she started to meditate in order to spend some time, the temperature was rising a little fast

-I'm used to this, I can handle it, it is nothing out of this world.

She was not conscious of the time, due to the temperature the minutes and seconds were passing slowly, for her probably 10 minutes have passed, but outside, Genzo was looking to a clock

-Not even 5 minutes, hopefully I'm wrong and Mai will do it.

Inside, his student had an idea

-Probably I'm risking on rising the temperature even more, but I think that I'm able to at least imitate that fire ball.

Making fire to appear on her hand was not really difficult for her, as she was used to have fire surrounding her body, but then she realized something

-But, how can I turn those flames into a ball? - she tried to concentrate, probably using her mind will work, but on the first minutes nothing, an obvious result -Damn this is not going to be easy.

Genzo was a little impatient, 25 minutes already, probably he has to check inside

-Hopefully she's not dead.

Inside Mai was still trying to manipulate the flames in order to create the sphere, her sensei was right, one thing was to just fire, another was about how to concentrate it and use it wisely.

-Stupid ball, just appear now…- outside the clock was starting to mark the half and hour, Mai was already sweating buckets, the sweat started to soak her sport suit, probably being the cause of her having a bad time while trying to recreate that difficult technique, then she noticed something -Fire is moving in the palm of my hand.

That made her really happy, if she concentrated long enough probably the technique will appear… but probably she was trying it too much

-Stupid high temperature here, I need to concentrate.

Even with the little improvement, Mai was starting to get frustrated.

-Come on, come on, I know I can do it- but then she noticed that the fire movement on her arm was turning erratic -What's happening?

At the mark of 45 minutes, Genzo heard an explosion -Oh no…- As fast as he could he run into the room to open it, inside the disaster -Mai, what did you just do?

The entire room was burning and on the floor, the student was taking her hand and part of her arm, totally on pain

-Aaaaaaagggghhhh, sensei help me!

He used his own pyrokinesis to control the flames on the walls to stop the burning, concentrating those he went outside to shoot the flames on the sky, then he went to help Mai

-I told you that you had to be patient, now look your arm, is totally burned!

As fast as he could he took his student into the kitchen and took some ice from the fridge, of course it was not enough, her arm was burnt until her elbow, of course that meant that part of her chest was also affected

-I need to send you to the hospital now…

Moments later and in Kyoto, Genzo was talking to the doctor

-How is she?

-Well, it could have been worse, thankfully she got grade 1 and 2 burnings, so she will recover, probably with some little marks, but with enough treatment the marks will disappear- he then explained with a photo, it showed a totally burned hand -But her right hand needs to rest at least for one week, it was the most affected part, change the bandages each day and also apply aloe and ice when needed.

-Thank you, Can I come in? - The doctor nodded and then Genzo looked at Mai, she was totally embarrassed and of course, her arm and part of her body covered in bandages, then Genzo pulled her right ear like a father with a disobedient daughter -What did I tell you?

-To not do it until I get ready.

-And you tried to do it by yourself, without explanation, thanks lord your burns were not that serious, otherwise you would have lost your arm- the he left Mai's ear -And of course you burned the meditation room, so we need to repair it, what you were thinking about?

Mai sighed -I just… I just thought that your technique was amazing, so I supposed that I had to try to do it once, some of my friends are very powerful, and sometimes I feel like the last wheel of the car… because they almost all of the times leave me out of their team for the tournaments- her sensei took her ear for just some seconds -What, again?

-Training and becoming a master is not about to show something to others, is to become better to teach the ones that are behind us, you don't have to prove nothing to anyone, but only to yourself.

After those words, Mai sighed again -Thanks sensei, Can we return to the dojo?

Genzo took Mai from her healthy arm and spoke -But don't forget that tomorrow we have to distribute the milk.

-What, even with my injured arm?

-That was your fault, so bear with it.

Sometimes he could be so kind and sometimes so brute

…

On the next day and after the breakfast, Mai was looking to the outside of the store, she didn't know what to do, she tried to speak with Genzo but since yesterday, he was like a little gone of himself, in fact he was not near to the store, then Kana approached to the lady

-What's wrong dear? Aside of your injured arm.

-Jaja, so funny miss Kana, How is Bingo? - She was talking about the poodle that Kana rescued a month ago

-Oh that fatal cutie, he eats a lot…- then the old lady realized that Mai was not ok -You can tell me dear.

Mai sighed -Well, it's about my family, I had an encounter with Ryoma a month ago.

-With Ryoma? Oh no, did he do something to you? - Mai negated it with her head -Damn, that was my fault, I'm so distracted.

-Maybe it was for the best, he told me something that even today I'm not able to process correctly.

-Something like what? - Genzo arrived, apparently he was just walking around, taking the ladies for surprise

-Genzo, don't get angry with Mai, I left her alone, it is my fault.

-About that I will talk to you on another day Kana, What about you Mai?

Finally, she had enough courage to say -He told me that you know something about my family, my mother, he told me that she was probably alive.

Genzo took seat in front of her -And do you believe on him?

-Why he would tell me something like that? I had lots of doubts during this month, but finally I'm able to talk about it.

Genzo was the one who sighed this time -It's just a long story Mai, I don't know if you're ready to hear about it.

-Like the Ryoko Bakuhatsu? I got injured because of that, but now I learned that I was not ready to adapt to that technique, but, How can I be sure that anything that you tell me will hurt?

At least she was right with that, nothing to do, and it was not really her fault what happened with Ryoma a month ago

-Fine, you deserve and need to know, both your father and mother went to Brazil, specifically to the Amazonas, both of your parents were Shiranui's style apprentices yet but your mother was also a doctor, both were friends of some natives there and also they were commited to the mission of finding natural herbs to be applied on medicine, then one day, while your grandfather was taking care of you, Hanzo and me received a call, both disappeared in the jungle…

The images of a younger version of the 2 masters came to his mind, both were trying to find the missing pair

-After weeks of intensive quest, your father's corpse was found, but nothing about your mother, the quest works were over after one month, and the rescuers assumed that your mother was also dead.

-Why they assumed something like that? - Mai asked immediately

-Well, wild animals, aggressive natives, some people said that on the amazonas, there a groups that are also cannibals- Then he felt it, his student was in silence -Sorry Mai, but that's the absolute true, that's why I didn't tell you anything…

-So, the glimpse of hope is that small…

-Small? - Her sensei said -Mai, that happened 24 years ago, by this point and I don't want to sound harsh, your mother could be really gone of this world.

-Don't ruin my only hope, Genzo sensei! - Mai asked with some tears in her eyes -You told me that my mom just disappeared, nobody found her body, and even if 24 years have passed, probably a small percentage, but she has to be there somewhere… And I want to meet her.

-And what you're going to do, travel to Brazil, to the Amazonas and take the same risk that your parents? Please Mai be reasonable, you came here for you to become a Shiranui's master.

-But now I have this objective! - Both stood up of the table -Even if you are not going to support my decision, I want to go!

An image come to Genzo's mind, those words, while not exactly the same, reminded him about how his son, Ryoma, left the Shiranui's dojo 5 years ago, was that his fault? But not this time, he wouldn't allow that to happen again

-Kana, Can I ask you for a loan? Right now, I don't have too much money.

-Sure Genzo, and trust me, I understand Mai's feelings about all of this, don't you feel the same?

Words that are difficult to find -I don't know, but I committed mistakes in the past and hopefully, I'm not committing one right now- the he looked at Mai -If you want to travel to Brazil, I'm going to put you 3 conditions.

That immediately put a smile on her face -You're going to let me travel?

He nodded -Yes, but those are the conditions, as all the documents need time to be prepared, we are going to travel in 1 month to Rio de Janeiro, second I'm going to travel with you and third, your training will not stop even on that trip, Under…?- he was unable to complete it, as Mai hugged him with some strength -stood.

-Yes, yes, thank you Genzo sensei, thank you so much! - Mai went out of the store to start jumping on the street

-Agh, the young ones.

-We were like that when we were the young- Kana said -I think that she is starting to see you like a paternal figure.

That made Genzo to laugh -You know that I failed as a father, Ryoma is the best example about that.

-Oh, don't be that rude with yourself, because even with your methods, Mai is that happy.

That made the sensei smile again, Mai Shiranui was really different than his own son, that was for sure


	6. Chapter 6: Let's go to Rio

Again no comments Q_Q, Ok let's see if this chapter make things more interesting so, let's go

…..  
**Chapter 6: Let's go to Rio**

The packing has started, almost 3 months since her training started and now Mai Shiranui will have the chance to travel, of course her mission was to try to find some information about her mother in Brazil, but that didn't stop her to think about the city that she will travel

-Rio de Janeiro has the best beach in the entire world, so I will show my best swimsuits and bikinis, maybe that little one that Andy doesn't like…- she started to day dream about it -Oh, Who is that model?, She is like the ones from Victoria's Secret, look at that beautiful shaped body.

Then she realized something, even if one month have passed and she started the treatment, that mistake of trying to dominate the Ryoko Bakuhatsu without being ready, that was still on her body, on the right part of her stomach and her right arm, those looked a lot better right now of course, but she had to be honest, because of that she was not as beautiful as before, that made her to sigh

-But not for so much, the doctors told me that I have to be constant with the creams, damn, I was so stupid on that day, if I decided not to try that technique, my body would still be beautiful.

-Are you ready Mai?

With those words, Mai went out of her imagination -Oh yes, in 5 minutes!

Outside both Kana and Genzo were waiting for her, 5 minutes as she said, she was out with her bags and using a relaxing type of clothes, a blue blouse and green skirt with a beach straw hat

-Already thinking on the beach? - Genzo joked

-Jaja, you never say that I'm cute, at least… So, time to leave?

Hours later and on the airport, Kana said goodbye to both Genzo and Mai and left the place, but without noticing that someone was watching everything from her car, finally after seeing Kana leaving, the girl called somebody using her cellphone

-They are out.

-Thanks Laura

Arriving to the inside of the airplane, both student and sensei were trying to find their seats

-Well Mai, during the trip we can do mental training.

-Wait, how much traveling time is from Kioto to Rio?

-2 days and a half.

That caused on Mai a tremendous reaction -What, that much?!

But that training wouldn't start right of the bat, before traveling she had to call certain somebody, but to her surprise, it was Joe who answered

-Hey Joe, I suppose that things are going well with Riho.

-You know it lady, she's right now on a bathroom, the airplane made a stoppage on Guatemala for a moment, but probably we will be arriving at night.

-You're so lucky, my trip is going to take more than 2 days- that made Joe to laugh a little -Hey, that's not funny.

-Sorry, but don't worry, we can meet on Rio once you're there, to eat or drink something also.

-Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

But from the other line, Mai heard a familiar voice -Ey Joe, is not fair that you are using my phone.

-Sorry lady, but it is Mai.

Then some sounds and finally Riho answered -Hi hi Mai.

-Hi Riho, ready for our meeting in Rio?

-Yes, I'm really impatient.

Mai immediately noticed that the airship started to move -Sorry, I have to close the call, we will talk on a stoppage, Ok?

-Fine, see you soon.

Then the new trip started

…

But what was happening in South Town? On the Bogards apartment, Rock was with a cup of tea on his hands, and he gave it to Terry, who didn't look pretty well, as he was covered in a blanket

-Damn Terry, you look even more horrible each day.

-Thanks for coming Rock, sorry for bothering you again- Terry took the tea

-Well, is the minimum that I can do for you after what you did for me, is Mary coming? - Terry nodded -But this is so strange, how are you that ill?

-I don't know, I was already getting some symptoms months ago but it got worse on these days, but it doesn't matter, it didn't send me to the hospital yet- he joked about the situation -On the other hand, what about you Rock, did you find your mum?

-Kind of, let's say that things are just a little complicated on these days.

-I see, family, something that is a pretty complex situation, none of us were raised in a normal house.

-To be honest, you tried the best to help me, Terry- Both Rock and Terry laughed a little -Yeah, how are things with Mary?

-Probably I will ask her to marry me.

-Wait, what? - that took Rock totally off guard

-Or probably I'm just overthinking about that, I'm feeling older with each day passing.

-Well yeah, but that doesn't have to put you down.

While both were smiling, Andy walked in front of them -Hey dude, what's wrong?

-Mai is going to Brazil, damn that woman.

-Is she going to have a break of her training? - Rock asked -That's kind of odd.

-Are you worried about it, Andy? - his brother asked -That she is going to be watched by other men.

-That's not what worries me, what I've learned is that apparently, her mother could be alive.

Those were insanely big news -That is amazing, aunt Mai will recover her lost time with her mom.

But then Terry looked at his brother -So… are you worried about the possibility of having a mother in law?

Terry was a wise man, because he watched his brother's reaction, Andy was shaking

-…Kind of…

…Brazil after almost 3 days of travelling

-We arrived!

Mai was looking through the window, she could feel the samba and the high temperature on her skin, and the emotion of being now on Brazil was enormous

-Mai, we're supposed to continue meditating until we arrive- Genzo said immediately

-Aw come on Genzo sensei, don't tell me that the idea of looking to all those beautiful ladies like me doesn't call your attention.

-Lady, do you realize that you're trying to seduce an old man? You look desperate.

That phrase from Genzo left Mai totally frozen -Oh no, what is happening to me?

Once on the airport they took a taxi, kind of a mistake as that was not a normal yellow one, the driver took a gun from a pocket

-Give me all your money now- Both sensei and student looked each other

Moments later the poor idiot was thrown from his own car, and Mai was the one driving

-See you never, fool!- and from the window the lady give the bastard the middle finger

And after some driving, both were able to arrive to an hotel near the beach, not the biggest one of course, but it didn't matter as it was close to the beach

-Agh finally, and now we have our own car to drive on Brazil.

-Probably not the best option to use it all the time- Genzo said

-Now, Riho told me that Joe and her were on the room 150- Mai took her cellphone to call her -Hello, Where are you?

-On the beach, just talk to the receptionist that you are Joe Higashi friends, give your names and she will let you to put your things in the bedroom, come quickly, the water is delicious!

-Oh, ok.

Minutes later both were ready to go to the beach, even Genzo who was not looking so friendly, Mai was being covered by a white blanket from her shoulders and her straw hat, both were holding little bags on their hands

-The things that I'm doing for you are incredible, Mai.

-And I appreciate you for that.

Both started to walk around the beach, it didn't took too much time in order for both to find someone using a towel to dry her orange hair, after doing that, she inmediately went to hug Mai.

-Mai, finally I'm able to see you!

-Thanks Riho, ey, you look great on that bikini.

Her friend was using a blue and purple one that was a little tight, but it revealed something, while shorter than her friend, Riho didn't have too much to envy about her body

-Well, where is Joe, I also want to talk with him.

-He decided to go surfing, oh, look at him.

And of course the guy was trying to impress somebody, Joe was happy for being there, and decided to try new things, Mai wanted to salute him

-Ey Joe, hi!

And the martial artist was distracted for some seconds -Ey Mai, long time that I…

The very moment that he felt off his surfing table for greeting a friend, something that made the girls, and even Genzo to laugh

-Ey, that's not funny at all!- Joe yelled after getting out of the water

-Yes it is, I should have took a photo- Mai joked about that

Minutes later, Joe was hugging Mai for some seconds

-Ey lady, is nice to see you after so much time.

-The feelings are the same for me, oh and by the way, he is my new sensei, Genzo Suzuki.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, young warrior- Genzo stretched his hand and Joe did the same -Mai told me good things about you and your friends.

-Yeah jajaja, it surprised me to see you, Mai told me that you are a strict person.

-Being strict doesn't mean to be boring- the sensei said

Mai then asked -Ey Joe, how were your demonstrative fights here in Brazil?

-Yesterday I had the first one, but of course I won, it was kind of easy.

-Kind of? You demolished that poor guy on the first round, Joe- Riho said a little happy

While laughing, Genzo had an idea -Hum, that sounds a little interesting.

That caught Joe's attention -Interesting? Let me guess, do you want to have a fight?

-Oh no way, even Genzo sensei has those classic men issues sometimes- Mai was feeling a little embarrassed

-Please Mai, and for me it would be a pleasure, just as a test.

-Yo sha! Ladies you can go to take some sun while we are having some fun fighting.

Both Mai and Riho went to an umbrella and started to talk, but the orange haired lady asked inmediately

-Ey Mai, Why are you using that blanket? I know that there is some sun but is not that hot- Her friend sighed as she retired the blanket, Riho gasped -Oh no, but what happened?

Of course that Mai was still really beautiful, as her light blue bikini made her to look better, but on the downside, it didn't covered her burning on her right arm and right part of her stomach

-A mistake in my training, it was my fault?

-Oh my god is a huge burning, what did the doctors said?

-Well, that I can recover from it, but I need to follow a treatment, I'm positive with that- Mai was smiling, then she received a call -Hum, this number…

Riho then looked at Mai's phone -Yuri Sakazaki, why do you look so angry?

Mai didn't want to talk, but on another moment, she started to do some faces -This tournament is for good boys and girls of many different ages, so we decided not to invite you, please forgive us.

Those words, Riho felt the angriness on Mai-Oh, so she went to a tournament without you.

-She and another friend called King, it was not fair, we were supposed to be the best friends ever but both didn't hesitate of at least defend me on those idiots, in fact King told me that it was all my fault- Mai was starting to feel bad -I just wanted to use my advantages on fighting, I could have used any other suit to go there

The call didn't stop yet, so Riho decided something, without Mai noticing it, Riho made a click on the phone

-Hey, what did you do?

-Answer them.

Being frustrated, she had to do it -Hello?

-Mai? Oh my god you finally answered one of all my calls! - Mai decided to change the normal call to a video call, and because of that she was able to watch how Yuri was almost crying -I tried to contact you since that day but I started to suppose that you really hated us.

-Yuri, you and king left me alone, coming from Andy and Joe I understood as it was a huge opportunity for Terry, they are a team, but coming from you and King?

-Please forgive me, I was coming because of Ryo- and of course Mai was not convinced -What would make you to feel better.

-A call won't make it Yuri, you know it.

-And what would make it?

Mai didn't know what to answer, but then Riho appeared -Visit her in Kyoto, but right now not as we are on Brazil, we will be back on a week.

Yuri was curious, as she didn't know that new girl -Ah, hello?

-Sorry for interrupting, I'm Riho Sazaki, I'm also a Mai friend, nice to meet you, Yuri.

Mai then noticed how her friend of the other side of the line was starting to cry a little

-I didn't replace you if that what worries you, I meet Riho in my job.

-But you are on Brazil with her and not with me or King, I understand, we deserve it.

-Aw come on, don't be like that- Mai was starting to feel bad for Yuri, as from the team, she was the youngest one -Fine then, hey listen Yuri, are you or King in Japan at least?

Yuri nodded, but still with some tears in her eyes -Both of us are still in South Town.

-Damn, and the trip to Kyoto is expensive… - even feeling a little proud, Mai said -Ok listen, we can arrange a meeting for all of us in Kyoto after I come back from Brazil, will that make you happy?

Yuri then smiled really fast -Yes, I knew that I would convince you- Which of course Mai noticed, the young one defeated her on a psychological way -By the way, why are you on Brazil?

-Even if it doesn't look like this, I'm trying to find my mom, the fact that Riho is here is because she's now Joe's girlfriend and he has an invitation to have some encounters here.

Which of course took Yuri for surprise and made Riho feel embarrased -What… oh no, I misunderstood everything but… Joe has a girlfriend and you're trying to find your mom?

-Yes, things are a little crazy- Mai finally smiled a little -Well now, are you feeling better?

-Yes, thanks for answering Mai san, call me when everything in Brazil ends, see ya- Yuri then cut the call

After some seconds of silences, Riho said -She looks like a nice person…- then a punch on the top of the head -But… why.

The orange haired took her head but immediately Mai hugged her with her left arm

-The first one was for using my cellphone without permission, but the other one was for giving me the courage to answer them.

-Hehe, thanks- now both looked at how the battle between Joe and Genzo was developing -Do you think that Joe can win?

-I don't know…- Then she remembered How Genzo made the Ryoko Bakuhatsu -Wait no, in fact probably my sensei is restricting himself.

-Wait, what?

And of course, the battle was not in favour of Joe, as he was attacking a lot with his punches but Genzo was only blocking

-Come on mister Genzo, start attacking!

-Well, you asked for it.

On a second as Joe was launching another punch, Genzo stood firmly to block that punch with one of his elbows, making Joe to feel a lot of pain on his hand

-Damn that hurts! - and Joe had to retreat some steps

-Chou, Shinobi Bachi!- Then Mai looked how Genzo made the attack, instead of her style, covering part of her body on fire, Genzo only did it on his feet, as a result the fire acted like rockets making the attack having 0 burn damage, but being more powerful -Meele Style!

And while Joe was able to block it, the attack made him to go to the floor for some seconds, he managed to rapidly stand up, but his arms were damaged

-Shit, you're no joke.

Immediately Genzo stopped -And you're really resistant, young one, but probably a little too impatient, that on some other fights will cost you a defeat.

Joe took the advice on a good way -Fine then but, why did we stop? I can continue.

-Me also, but I'm afraid that our fight could turn into something more chaotic, as I've heard about you, you're an aerokinesis user, imagine if one of your winds attack clash with one of my fire attacks.

The Muay Thai champion realized it, probably the fire could hurt someone if that happened

-So that's why you didn't decided to attack me using your full power.

Genzo smiled -Don't be so humble, I know that you were not using your very best also.

Mai and Riho approached to them, and of course the first one was amazed again of what her sensei did

-That rocket style attack was amazing!

-Let me guess, do you want to try it?- and she nodded -Is not as difficult as the Ryoko Bakuhatsu, but you need to be careful, is still a technique that requires concentration.

Those words, Mai took them on the best way possible -So you're going to teach me that technique.

Genzo sighed, again he chooses words that were probably not the best -What can I do now?

-Yes, finally!

As she raised her right arm, Joe noticed the burns -Whoa lady, what happened to you there?

Again, to talk about that story.

….

The next day, the young ones decided to go on their own to the Health Direction in the Mayor's lawn from Rio de Janeiro, Genzo decided to stay on the room to rest, he was not as young as the group, so sometimes being only on peace was relaxing enough, while walking, Mai was talking with Joe

-Terry is sick, what type of illness?

-We still don't know, but it got worse just days ago, Mary decided to take care of him while Andy was not on the apartment, and even Rock decided to come back even more times.

Mai was starting to get worried for her brother in law -And what did the doctors said?

-Nothing really concrete, some said that it was just an hormonal issue, others just stress, but that doesn't make sense at all, is weird, probably because he's on his 30's right now and it has something to do with that.

Riho decided to give her opinion -It is probably something about his lifestyle? Probably he doesn't eat really well.

-That makes sense, but he's still on shape- Joe added

-Maybe here in Brazil we can find something to help him- finally the group arrived to the lawn -Well, it is supposed to be here, as Genzo sensei told us.

Mai sighed, then Joe said something -Ey Mai, don't feel bad if they tell you something well… not good news.

-We are still with you, your friends, we are family.

The kunoichi nodded and the three went inside the lawn, after doing some questions, the group localized the Health Direction, Mai knocked the door

-It's open- a man said on the insides -Only one person for turn.

What a remedy, both Joe and Riho had to wait outside, while Mai was coming in, the man, a guy with black skin and the classic office suit, sitting on another side of a desk and using a big computer, inside a room with not so much light, he was paying more attention to the computer than to the visitor

-Local or visitor.

-Visitor- Mai said

-Name?

-Mai Shiranui.

Once she said her name, the man stopped for a second, he then looked to the lady, he couldn't believe it

-Impossible…- then he approached to her -Shiranui, like Makoto and Shina Shiranui… are you their daughter?

Makoto and Shina, names that she couldn't remember very well, but somehow, she felt something in her heart

-Yes… I am.

-Oh dear I can't believe it, you look really similar to Shina, you must be her daughter- the man took Mai's hands and shake them for some second -I'm Lucio Figueroa, I was a friend of your parents.

-So, do you really know them? - that gave her a glimpse of hope -Please tell me everything

Of course, that the story was not that different as the one that Genzo told her, but Lucio was a little more curious, after telling the story he asked

-So, are you here to find something about them?

-Whatever I can find, but Genzo told me that the authorities were unable to fin my mom's corpse, so probably she's still alive.

Lucio sighed -I want to believe the same, both your parents, specially Shina were really helpful here in Rio during some difficult times, but right now after 24 years, it doesn't look like finding her is possible.

-Why? Aside of the time.

-The tribes on the Amazonas, one of them, the Zuzocs, they are a little reasonable, their boss, Guerreiro Zuzoc, is also their ambassador for the tribe, but if someone goes to their territories without being authorized, they will probably kill that person.

-So Guerreiro, is he coming to Rio one day?

-That only depends on him, but if the Zuzocs didn't find your mother then things are even worse, the Amnei are even wilder, almost like animals, they will kill everyone that is on their sight, rumors point out them as being cannibals, and if that wasn't enough, there are the wild animals, the hunters, the wood cutters, problems that the government is trying to control but to no avail, corruption here in the politic system is not a recent new.

Mai was still not convinced -How much do you think that is possible to find her?

-My honest opinion? - the lady nodded -Less than 1%.

-Wel, there's still hope- she stood up and asked -Where was the last time that my father and her were seen?

-Wait, what are you going to do? -

-To find her, my friends say that I'm a knucklehead, something that I have to admit, so, if there is even 0,000001% percent of a chance to find my mom, I will take that chance and try it.

Looking at her gave Lucio a memory -You're just like your parents, Ok let me give you something.

The man started to check his computer, then he called Mai with a gesture and she went to watch it, it was a map

-We went on a rescue mission on this sector, it's a wide one, we tried to avoid any conflict with the Zuzocs and the Amnei, my suggestion to you is to try to contact the Enviromental Office in order to try to obtain an authorization to go to the Zuzocs territory.

-And if they don't give it to me.

Lucio sighed -Then the other option is to fight the leader, something that is stupidly difficult, Guerreiro is known for being a formidable opponent, probably the best fighter here in Brazil.

Those words, more than making her feel bad, gave her more hopes to go -Then that's the fast way to go, I have to find the Zuzocs, and kick their leader's ass.

-What, how?

Mai then smiled -I'm a Shiranui, if you know my father, then you should have known that he was a ninja and martial artist, I'm the heiress of my clan.

-So, you're a fighter also, that's why you are so confident- Lucio then started to write something on his computer

-What are you doing?

-Trying to give you a permission to go to the Amazonas, I will try to convince them that you're going as a tourist, but that will take at least one day, until then you have to be patient because is not going to be easy.

Mai was curious -Why are you helping me that much.

-I have an eternal debt with your parents, they saved my life from an illness, you're the very image of both of them- he continued with his labor -But remember Mai, you need to go with a group, don't go alone, and if rain starts you and your group need to come back as soon as possible, Understood?

-Of course.

With all of that in mind, a new mission would start the next day


	7. Chapter 7: In the depts of the jungle

Ok one comment, that's enough for the moment and thanks Akakikunoichi for that

Answering to your comment: Yes, in fact SNK didn't give us much development for much of their characters, as far as we know, only Leona, K' and the Bogards (Even if not so much, as we don't know anything about their real family) recieved some development related to who they really are, that's why I decided to take this path for what I call "1st season" but don't worry, Ryoma and Mai's main objective will be developed on the 2nd season properly

And with that, here we go

…...

Chapter 7: In the depts of the jungle

At night, Mai, Genzo and Riho were on a coliseum, looking how Joe was beating the hell out of another opponent inside a cage, it was a mixed martial arts event and everything was safe

-Come on Joe, beat him now! - Mai yelled

-Go get him Joe!- Riho did the same

But on another side of the coliseum, certain mafia gangster was looking everything, clinching his teeth with anged

-Fuck Higashi, I can't believe my bad luck

Using his classic black suit, the blonde/black haired psychopath, Ryuji Yamazaki was looking everything, what was he doing there? That was probably an obvious thing, as he wanted Joe to lose the fight but, on one specific moment of the fight, Joe finished it by blocking a punch attack and counterattacking with a Tiger Kick to the back of the head of his opponent

-Yo sha, victory is mine!- he yelled inside the ring while doing the "V" victory sign with his hand

On the other hand, Yamazaki was angry-Shit, there goes 200 dollars- stomped the floor because of what happened -Well now I have to center into my own business, hopefully my associated won't be angry for the lost money…

But he was unable to get rid of the idea of getting some revenge of the lost money, probably a surprise attack would be enough to calm his nerves

He got out of his seat and started to walk inside the corridors of the coliseum, things started to look a little bright for him since the mafia was defeated in South Town, using his contacts and doing some researches he was able to contact some people and promised him that he would do anything for the money, greed, a deadly sin, his favorite one

When he managed to arrive to the hallway in which the fighters were going in the inside of the cage, Yamazaki noticed how Joe was being hugged by a orange haired girl, and some applauses by an old man and a girl that he knew pretty well

-Even Mai Shiranui is here, I don't know the other 2 but I'm on a numbers disadvantage, fine, If I kill one of them by surprise it will be enough.

For his disgrace, his cellphone started to make sounds, someone was calling, probably an associate, that sound made the group to look at his side, but Yamazaki was fast enough to not getting discovered by them

-What is happening? - he said

-Yamazaki, right now you need to travel to the base, if you want the serum and the equipment to work, I need you to give me the money- said the person on the other side of the line

-Agh fine, hopefully things will work fine- After the call was over, he started to think -Well, I have to concentrate on this, it will be for the next time, all of you.

While that was happening, the group started to talk -What was that? - Riho said

-Probably someone who was lost, whatever- Joe then asked Genzo -Hey, how was I?

-That counterattack was interesting young one.

-I learn fast- he said with a smile -So, is everyone ready for tomorrow?

-We have to get the permission from the lawn first, then the trip will take us at least three more hours- Mai asked -Guys thank you for all your support, it means a lot for me.

-You're welcome Mai, hopefully things are getting fine tomorrow- her sensei said

….

Next day, 12 am, after doing what was necessary on Rio, the group traveled to the Amazonas, everyone was using casual clothes, it was a pretty long trip, the bus was not really comfortable for the 4, but after arriving they had to go to the touristic point, on that office a guide gave them some instructions, the group had some bags on their hands and shoulders

-There are some high hills on this passage, that's the biggest obstacle to overcome in order to go into the insides, where are you exactly going, to the Amazonas river?

-To the Zuzocs village, we are going to talk with Guerreiro- Mai said

-What? I don't know if someone already told you but, unless you have a permission or beat Guerreiro in a battle, the Zuzocs will kill all of us, and I'm not going to risk my life going there.

-Don't worry for that- Genzo said -I'm more than ready to take the challenge, and if I fail, both young ones, Joe and Mai are more than capable of handling any kind of fight.

The guide sighed -Well, I'm hoping that everything is going fine, but remember 2 things, one, you need to sign up a responsibility liberation file, if you want to go there is your own responsibility, number 2, I will guide you only to arrive near to the village, if something dangerous happens, I don't want to risk my life.

The group started to think that he was kind of a coward, Mai took the paper and a pen from the guide

-Cool, the travel will be a little long, and we need to take care, remember, if the rain starts, we have to immediately come back here.

With all those indications, the new adventure started at one side of the office, which had a ground path to start, the beginning was calmed, the environment and a cloudy sky made the air fresh, perfect to walk whatever they had to walk

The guide said -You can take as much photos as you want, but please without flash.

Something that the 4 did, to the plants and some animals, the beginning was not as exciting, but after half an hour of walking, the environment was starting to change, the jungle was appearing

-Wow, it looks amazing- Mai was thinking for herself

Not only for her it looked incredible, being there was amazing for everyone, not for Genzo, because being there gave her bad memories

_-On this very jungle was where I watched Hanzo crying for the first time._

After 2 hours of walking they had to stop, they were near to a hill, the ladies got some cookies and water out of the bags and everyone started to eat

-This is the risky part, we need to walk on one column as some parts are a little narrow, after we cross all of it, we will be at 2 more hours to the Amazonas river port.

-Is there another option to arrive there, my legs are starting to kill me- Riho said, feeling a little of pain on those limbs

-Coming on an airplane, to arrive to an authorized landing point, but that one is really expensive- the guide said.

-And let's be honest, none of us have enough money to pay another airplane- Genzo said immediately

After finishing to eat the traveling restarted, the group was able to watch the jungle even better once they started to walk upside the hill, Joe was amazed watching the birds that were flying on that zone

-This is really cool, poor of Andy and Terry that are not here.

On that moment, Mai asked to the guide -Hey mr, Is there some possibility that in the amazonas are plants that can cure some illness? Sorry for my lack of knowledge.

-Any type of illness, everyday people come to the jungle in order to obtain medicinal plants to cure lots of diseases, what do you exactly want?

Mai then realized that not even Joe was totally sure about what Terry was having -Well, as far as we know, our friend is having some health issues, doctors said that is probably for stress.

-I see, well, we couldn't be sure about what exactly give to him or her, but let me tell you something, the Zuzocs are known for their knowledge of the nature, if you are able to beat Guerreiro, they could give you a hand.

-Did you hear that Joe? If we beat Guerreiro, the Zuzocs could help us to give a cure for Terry illness.

-Yes, hopefully that works!

After some more minutes of walking, the clouds on the sky started to get even darker, little water drops started to fall from upside, so the guide had to stop, especially as they were on a narrow path

-Bad news, we need to retreat, as we are far from the office we need to at least get out of the hill.

-Is that risky? - Riho said

The guide nodded -Rocks coming from the upside, landslides, that's why, and we need to be fast.

But they were not fast enough, as the rain started to fall and even more rapidly it became really strong, so all 5 were totally wet, with the guide in front, everyone tried to walk fast

-Be careful, don't run or you can slip really easily! - the guide said

-Damn, now I envy Andy and Terry! - Joe yelled, on the very moment that a rock slipped from the ground, making him to fall, Riho took his hand on time -That was close, thanks dear!

Looking how Riho was helping Joe surprised Mai -Whoa, I didn't know that you were that strong.

-Thanks, but that's nothing to get surprised- her friend admitted

Joe then confessed -I'm training her in Muay Thai, I'm also her sensei.

-Something to be proud of, colleague- Genzo admitted -Now let's continue before…

But while walking a little more, another rock on the ground slipped, who was the unfortunate this time? For her disgrace it was Mai, who fell down until she was able to catch another rock on the ground wall, everyone was surprised and scared of what was happening

-Mai! - Both Joe and Genzo tried to help her to reach their hands, Genzo then said -Come on Mai, take our hands.

The distance was a little considerable, the kunoichi was not able of doing it as her hand was starting to slip from the rock due to the rain falling

-I will not do it- the distance between her and the ground was pretty long, if she falls that would mean… no, she didn't want to think about it, the guide was trying to get a rope from his bag -Sensei, Joe, Riho, I think I will fall.

-No, come on friend, get positive, you can do it!- the other girl said

But Genzo was a little more realistic, downside there were some plants, but not enough to save her from her doom, then he had an idea

-Use the pyrokinesis, when you're near the ground use a blast, the impulse of that attack will save you for death.

-What are you talking about?!- Joe yelled before hearing a noise, the rock was starting to slip -Oh no.

-Don't fail Mai, you have only one chance!

She nodded, taking a depth breath and even before the guide was able to fully take the rope, she finally slipped

-Mai! - her friends yelled, Genzo just closed his eyes

The very moment that the guide decided to take out his radio -To the authorities, we need a rescue process, now!

And then, after getting her figure out of sight due to Mai being covered by the trees, a sound, a body clashed with the ground

-Mai, are you ok?!- Riho yelled desperately

Genzo then opened his eyes, downside a little of smoke was visible -She did it.

Downside Mai was totally dirty, her body and clothes covered in mud and trying to stand the pain, then she heard Riho's voice

-No, I feel like hell! - Even if the fire attack saved her life, she still receive some of the damage -Fuck, this is the worst pain in the world, my entire body is hurt!

Everyone upside was relieved, at least she was alive, the guide then said -It was like 50 meters downside, thank lord she managed to survive.

-Now we have to rescue her, come on! - Joe yelled

-Try no not move from there Mai, Understood?!-

-Yes, Genzo sensei!

The 4 decided to move a little faster to the other side of the hill but, what was happening with Mai? She was trying to get up, fortunately her hands were not burnt this time, but being covered in mud was not funny, her bag was partially ruined, hopefully something was intact

-Damn, probably Genzo sensei was right, this was a horrible idea- even with the pain on her entire body she was able to stand up -Ok, my bones are still intact, that training surely helped a lot.

The original plan was for her to wait until the rescue team arrives, but then she heard a sound, similar to a lion, she knew about those felines, it was getting closer, will she fight back? The she was able to notice the figure coming close to her, it was a really big jaguar

-Cool, now I'm being cornered by a big cat, no real issue…- then after taking some steps she noticed it, her back was hurt -Oh shit.

Fighting on those conditions would mean a possible death, the jaguar was approaching to her, looking Mai like the best piece of meat ever, she was not really afraid but due to the pain and when considering it was a good moment, started to run

She was fast, but on the other hand her back was bothering a lot, the jaguar will probably reach her soon

-Dammit, I don't want to end like a cat food, that's embarrassing!

While running she started to remember the night before this crazy adventure, as advised her training wouldn't stop on Brazil, and as she asked to start her mastery in pyrokinesis, Genzo finally took a step back

Both were on the roof of the hotel, Genzo have asked the receptionist if they would be able to go there and she agreed, a good place to start

_-Consider this the very first step to dominate the Ryoko Bakuhatsu, as the feet are always working those are more resistant than the hands, that's why doing the Jet, as I call this technique, is easier than my other technique._

_-Cool, What I have to do to perform the Jet?_

_-As you know how to use fire, now you have to concentrate the ejection of all that fire on a specific point, if you want to run that point is in the heels, if you want to make a big jump the point is on the center of the feet._

_-And if I want to fly? - Genzo just raised an eyebrow, Mai started to laugh a little -It was a joke._

_-A good one, sadly is not possible, if you try to fly you will lose your balance incredibly fast, that's why you can only jump or run fast with it._

Would that be her only option? Yesterday she was only able to put the fire on her feet but nothing else, what if she got her legs burnt like it happened to her right arm? With the jaguar approaching even more there was no option and started to eject the fire from her feet, she was starting to run even faster but her shoes were damaging with the process

-Come on stupid, you can do it! - Mai closed her eyes

And on a moment, she felt the wind on her face, but when she opened her eyes, she was on the air, approaching to a tree

-Oh shit! - but somehow, she was able to land on a branch, once she sit there, she was able to finally breath, and celebrate, not worrying about her shoes, she was able to perform the Jet -Yes, I did it, go to the hell stupid cat!

But the jaguar arrived to the tree and wanted to climb it using his claws, looking at this Mai lunched a fire ball to the feline, that was enough to make it run away

-Get out of here! - now that she watched it running, she decided to jump off the tree, it was not that big, probably just 5 meters, but once falling to the ground again, her back hurt her again -Damn I need to rest a little.

But then she heard even more sound coming near to her, resting was not an option right now, she had to walk back to the rescue point but there was a problem

-Where it is the place I landed first? - the race to survive the attack from the jaguar made her to get lost, she tried to get out a gps from her bag, destroyed, she was alone, on a jungle and without an option to come back -Ok, ok I need to focus, the guide said that in order to go to the Zuzocs we need to arrive to the Amazonas river, If I'm able to guide myself that shouldn't be difficult.

And she started to walk, her ninja training had to help her on this very moment as much as possible in order to avoid any type of danger…

Hours were passing, the rain was stopping and that helped her to clean the mud a little but her entire body was wet, her clothes ruined, the food on her bag was also partially ruined, just some cans were able to survive the impact, Mai realized that probably the resistance of the cans were the reason why her back was hurt, she probably landed on these, when she was hungry she took out a tuna can and ate it as soon as possible, she had enough just for one more day, until then she had to survive as she could

-Damn, now I want to be back on the beach, to the dojo, to South Town, I want to be back with Mary, Joe, Terry, Riho, Yuri, King, Andy, I don't know how much time has passed but I'm starting to miss them all.

Things on a jungle like the Amazonas can easily get worse, but then she was able to notice something as the rain finally stopped, on the distance Mai was able to see a little waterfall

-Did I arrive? – she started to run and, while it was not the amazonas, she felt relieved after witnessing a water pond downside the waterfall -Fine, finally I will be able to get rid of all this mud.

She left her bag near a big rock and got inside the pond, after swimming for some seconds she was able to get rid of the dirt

-Aaggghhhh much better, now to relax a little and let my clothes to dry.

After taking her clothes of and putting them on the rock, she decided to take a shower on the waterfall, doing all of that made her feel relaxed after the last hours, if someone was able to watch something, that person could be able to appreciate Mai Shiranui beauty at its best, only covered by the waterfall, but what if someone was really watching her, hiding inside the plants?

After some minutes she used her pyrokinesis to dry her clothes even faster, and when she considered it was the moment, she put her clothes back, her underwear, white blouse, jeans, then she looked her shoes, with the fire and the walking, those got easily ruined

-So, I suppose that I have to walk without shoes…- then she noticed more sounds, but those were not related to animals, some plants were starting to move, but the sounds were surrounding her -Oh damn, probably I have to fight…

Then she realized it, aborigines, a big group that attacked her really fast

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!


	8. Chapter 8: Guerreiro Zuzock

Damn, everyone got salty with that Smash Direct, In my opinion, while I didn't like Byleth inclusion, for me it was not the moment to include him/her, but it was just a matter of time for its appearance, I still respect Sakurai and his team job with Smash, I'm just not going to download the character and that's it, there are still room for at least 6 more characters, after that Sakurai can finally rest… Hopefully

"Meanwhile still frustrated and waiting for Mai Shiranui to make an appearance even with what Sakurai have said about her"

Ok with that said, I've made a little top 5 of best managed DLC of Smash ultimate on my twitter, as I said, best managed, not best overall, you can also check my newest drawing in which the OC Riho Sazaki appears with casual outfit

Enjoy the chapter and yes, in this one we are FINALLY going to have a full battle

….

**Chapter 8: Guerreiro Zuzock**

The rescue team reached the point when Mai was supposed to be, but nowhere to be found, and with Joe, Riho and Genzo being there, that meant just bad news

-Fuck, Andy will be crushed when he learn about this- Joe said

-It is my fault, I had to stop hear instead of supporting her decision, now where could she be?- Genzo was clinching his teeth

One of the rescuers had news -Sorry for bothering you, but we have bad news, some woodcutters were arrested near here, probably one of them found your friend.

-Why are those bad news?- Riho asked

-Because one of them could have killed her, we're going to increase the rescue area even more.

With that feeling on their bodies, the group was starting to cry

But what was happening to Mai? She was kidnaped, with her eyes covered, tied to a log that some aborigines were carrying on their shoulders, she was unable to understand any of them

-Please leave me alone, I was not trying to invade your territory or anything else.

She started to feel scared, then the group stopped, Mai was able to feel that they put the log on a standing position, then more sound, wood, they were putting some wood where she was

-The cannibals? - she said, and the she was able to hear all of them yelling on a language she was totally unable to understand

While on the tribe, the tallest of them all approached to the lady, that man was muscular, brown skin and dark hair, his face showed a really hard guy, and he was wearing a suit made of feather, plants and just some black cloth, after analyzing Mai, he said

-Tai kaut, Kulau ti, Akcha!

-Akcha!- his people yelled

-Akcha?!- after some seconds Mai realized it, as one of the aborigines started a fire on the wood that they put near her, the fire was starting to rise up really fast -Are you kidding me, do you want to kill me like that? You will regret it now!

The very moment that the tribe got absolutely scared, Mai was manipulating the fire to be far from her

-Kichama!- one man said

-Okcho Akcha Ama…- The leader said -Chiasu!

The aborigines took some pots filled with water and throw it to the wood, putting out the fire, giving Mai the so needed relief, then the leader took Mai off the bandage on her eyes, she was able to watch the guy and not only them, the entire village, men, women and children being astonished

-Okcho Akcha Ama…-

Mai laughed a little -Sorry, I'm not able to understand you.

Then the leader understood -You be goddess of fire, Ockho Akcha Ama.

Everyone there repeated those words

Mai sighed in relief -Finally someone to speak, can you help me with this?

-Sure- the leader using an old knife helped Mai to get off the ties -Sorry for attack.

-Ah it doesn't matter- then she looked the village -Where am I?

-On Zuzock village.

Once the leader said that, Mai smiled and asked -Are you Guerreiro Zuzock?

The man nodded -Yes, me am Guerreiro, sorry, English not good.

-That doesn't matter, I was trying to find you! – She tried to approach but one villager made her to stay back -Sorry.

-Calm, my people, she controls fire, she can be dangerous- at least Guerreiro was being wise -People of mine not used to people from outside, understand.

-I understand, but to be honest, that thing of being a fire goddess, I'm a simple human with some amazing techniques, that's all.

-I see, leave her, no damage to… sorry, Name yours?

-Mai.

Guerreiro nodded -Leave Mai alone.

But then she was curious after watching the leader of the Zuzocks going inside the village

-Wait, I want to talk with you, is something really urgent.

The same guy that confronted her before, stopped her again -Kunnamata, Guerreiro Ga, kosomani takatuia.

Of course Mai was unable to understand that guy, so Guerreiro said -If you want to talk me, beat me first, rules not change for anyone.

Winning a fight, Lucio told her that Guerreiro was probably the strongest warrior in Brazil, and the original idea was for Genzo to fight him, but he was not there, not Joe also, it had to be her fight.

-Well, probably for the best, I was training for 4 months since all this craziness started, time to put all of this at good use- Then she yelled -Guerreiro, I challenge you to a fight, I'm more than capable of beating you.

The leader then turned his sight back to her -Last fight I lose, was against a formidable warrior, name Makoto Shiranui, 24 years ago.

What a coincidence, destiny wanted her to be there -Makoto was my father, I'm going to honor his memory.

-What, you his daughter? - Guerreiro said

-Yes, I'm Mai Shiranui, I'm here for a mission.

She wanted to fight, but the Zuzocks leader rapidly said -Not here, battle arena, there we can fight, follow me.

-Ok…

Both started to walk inside the village, Mai was able to witness the entirety of it, lots of yurts made with wood, leaf and straw, the people there was clearly poor but nobody there was sad or angry, aside of the ones who kidnapped her, but the people on that place was so used to that lifestyle, that nobody would like to complain about it

-Is so different here, I didn't know that people could live so happily in such conditions.

Guerreiro heard her but he didn't say anything, after some minutes of walking both arrived to an empty space, surrounded by some logs in which some people doing a lot of things, then the leader yelled

-Hookaa, Nanma Itaa!

As fast as they could, the Zuzocks made a huge circle, close to the logs and remain silent, then both Guerreiro and Mai went to the center

-A fight with public, I'm used to that.

-Then it wouldn't be disadvantage for you.

Then she decided to ask something -I see that you don't difference between a man or a woman on the battlefield.

-A warrior is still a warrior- Firmly he adopted an offensive style position, clenching his fists and putting his right arm in front of him -Are you ready?

Mai adopted her more recent fighting pose, but then memories started to come

_-If you continue using that pose, your back will have issues in the future._

And with the pain in her back, that future was probably now, even if that was caused for her landing to the floor, one more thing that she realized is that Guerreiro was still concentrated

_-Is not working, my fighting pose, the one I was so proud of the results I was having is not working anymore… Genzo sensei was right…_\- Then she changed her pose, similar to the one in which she gave priority to the usage of the Kacho Sen, but this time without her signature weapons -Ready.

Some seconds passed without anyone doing anything, then one of the Zuzocks decided to take a little stone and throw it to the battlefield, the ninja sense of alert that Mai was so used, activated instantly and the battle started

She went full speed to Guerreiro's back and tried to land a kick to his face, no avail, the Zuzock's leader had very good reflexes and covered himself using his left arm, then she tried with another one and he just lowered his knee and head to avoid it, after witnessing that Mai realized…

-Maybe he is tall and big, but he's also really fast.

-Come on Mai, not give up- Guerreiro started to advance towards her, decided to land a punch to her face, Mai barely avoided it but she was able to feel the wind

-Whoa, it was so strong that he produced a little air stream- as fast as she could she landed a low kick to Guerreiro's left leg, she tried with another one taking advantage if her enemy's position, a kick to the face would probably hurt him, but before landing it, Guerreiro covered the attack using his arms -No way.

And then used those to send her backwards, as fast as he could he landed a blow to her chest, being able to land the first strike of the fight

Mai felt it, similar to a hammer, maybe a little less damaging but the pain was there, would that mean that, after doing that air stream, Guerreiro just landed a weak attack.

_-And even that was enough to hurt me…- _But distractions had no place on a fight, as she could avoided another punch, and then covered from another one using her arms _-Probably he's strong, but he's also only using his arms, If I'm able to use it on my advantage…_

And that advantage went immediately to the toilet, Guerreiro used a frontal kick to send Mai to the ground for the first time

-Wake up- Guerreiro said

-Is… stand up…- Mai answered trying to recover

-The same, this fight is short, not make me disappointed.

-Fine…- maybe it was too soon for using it, but pyrokinesis was her biggest hope, having a normal hand to hand combat was for no avail, she had to go at full gear -My turn.

She throw a fire ball to Guerreiro, one that he avoided and then she used her speed in order to land an attack, again the Zuzock's leader blocked it but this time Mai covered her leg in fire, dealing some damage to the warrior

-You use power to control fire, good- Mai answered trying to go for an attack, but Guerreiro stopped her by stomping the ground -Not good enough too.

She jumped rapidly to not get affected by the quake, but her opponent caught her from one leg, How? Her limb was caught by a green aura

-What is this? Whoa!- and that made her fall to the ground from her right side of her body -Shit.

-You use power, I use power, power that nature gives to Zuzocks to manipulate energy- he launched an energy ball that Mai avoided, but then Guerreiro manipulated the attack, like using a rope, to hit Mai on her right arm -Energy that I manipulate like weapons.

-Damn, and my Kacho Sen nowhere to be found…- then the warrior used that energy to create 3 small wrecking balls, she was able to avoid 2, but when trying to avoid the 3rd one, her back betrayed her -No way!

And she had to cover herself, receiving all the damage on her arms, that fight was starting to get really difficult, up to this point, she was unable to land at least one hit, and her normal speed was not enough to match Guerreiro's raw power, and now his manipulation of energy to produce wrecking balls, one of these he was already using, spinning the thing like a toy

-This fight is even worse that the ones I had before… not exaggerating - she was already gasping, something to expect as since earlier on the day, she was walking, running and injured, then she had an idea, moments earlier Mai used it, probably using that technique once more will give her an opening -Jet… that's probably my only chance.

Again, she had to avoid the incoming attacks, trying to remember how that technique worked, Mai realized that it was due to her emotions burning, emotion, that was probably the key on this moment, if she was able to not only launch herself to attack with her elbow, but covering it with fire, the damage could be massive

-Here I come- Guerreiro launched his attack, at the very moment that Mai was able to put herself behind him by using her pyrokinesis on her feet -What?

The idea was a success, Mai used the Jet technique to give more impulse to her normal flaming attack, making the elbow strike very powerful, landing it on Guerreiro's chest

\- Chou, Shinobi Bachi!

The Zuzock gasped in horror after watching how his leader was attacked, that was the opening she was waiting for, to not give up on her attack, she landed immediately another one

-Fuukuaku Ogi!- she started to spin, covering her body on fire turning herself into a burning wrecking ball, and then another one -Fire Channel!

And with a fire column she continued her attack, but Mai was using a lot of energy doing it, of course that caused a really good damage on Guerreiro, who was gasping and feeling the damage on his body

-How… how was… was that?

Not a reason to let him to stop the fight yet, as Mai realized when feeling a full force punch on her face, sending her to the ground and probably knocking her out

She was able to watch and listen everything, one of the aborigines was starting to do some gestures like counting, everyone else was starting to celebrate, then she touched her face, some blood was pouring from her nose, damn, she was a total mess at that moment, fighting without adequate clothes, her casual clothes totally ruined, her right arm and right part of her chest burned, her back injured, her nose probably broken, tired, dirty, without any of her friends, she was on the worst possible scenario

But she refused… she didn't want to accept her defeat, something started to feel weird on her body, something… like someone saying "You can't give up" and that voice was right, she had to stand up and fight, her friends would have done the same

-I won't surrender… mom is here somewhere, I have to find her…

Guerreiro noticed how Mai returned, really slowly by the way, to come back to the fight and to pose again, then he looked at her eyes, those were off, like lost, probably acting by instinct

-You want the fight, you get the fight- and he returned to his position -I respect you Mai Shiranui.

And as instinct, Guerreiro reflexes were surpassed again, as Mai used her new Jet technique to go full speed, launching a fire punch attack to his face, then from behind an elbow covered in the element, the attack was fast, from upside she launched herself to land a kick to the Zuzock's leader head and finally she engulfed him on fire like an explosion

-Shiranui-ryuu Kyuubi no Kitsune! - she yelled immediately after landing that attack, hoping that was enough to win the fight, Mai was gasping too hard, that attack probably took all of her remaining energy, but looking how the aborigines were silent, that was probably the case -So… finally I…

The wrecking ball on one side of her stomach put her down for good, Guerreiro suffered lots of burns on his entire body, he was injured of course, the one that acted like a referee started to count but then the leader noticed something on Mai's clothes, aside of being ruined, one part of her blouse showed a green mark on her back, pretty big one

-My victory… no value…

Mai closed her eyes after hearing the "referee" finishing his count and jumping to celebrate alongside his leader…

_Images were coming through her mind, her friends, walking in front of her_

_-Wait, where are you going?_

_There were Joe, Andy, Mary, King, Yuri, not paying attention to her, like she was nothing_

_-Please listen to me, why are you ignoring me?_

_Then they disappeared, finally there was Terry, looking at her, maybe a little angry_

_-Mai… you disappoint us… you're so weak._

_-Wait no! I'm strong, I can prove it!_

_-You're not, you're a dead weight, that's why we don't let you to be on our team, you're weaker than Joe, even than Andy, and you will never be as strong as me._

_-Why are you being so mean with me?_

_-Because you never listen to us, you always want to make thing on your own way, that's why you're on this trouble!_

_-But I wanted to find my mom, I asked for this opportunity, is that too bad? Look at me Terry, my only family during my entire life was my grandpa and now he's dead, Is it to bad to take a chance to have a relative, a family next to me?_

_What Terry would say made Mai feel uncomfortable -We are your family, you are our relative, Mai, I understand your feelings more than anyone besides Andy, when lost our dad when we were just kids._

_Mai was on silence, but then she said it -I will always feel sorry for your luck, but this is my mission, my only chance, not only to find my mother… but to beat the crap out of you._

_Something that took Terry off guard -What?_

_-Yes, being stronger than Andy is probably something that I am right now, but you were always the star, the leader, the legend that destroyed the terrible Geese Howard, the perfect guy… and I appreciated all of that, even at some point I feel attracted to you… but after all of this, after hearing that you're vulnerable, I know that you're not perfect, like me, you're a human, a human that I can beat._

_Terry then sighed -If that's how you think, then it is your decision Mai, continue your path, and do it without regrets…_

She woke up after those words, the last thing she remembered was the pain on her entire body and being knocked out on that kind of ring, it was becoming at night but, as she was able to notice it was already at morning and she was on a type of bed

-What… just…- then she noticed her body, it was covered in leaves, her back, stomach, her arm and even her nose, all of this also covered into a strange sticky liquid, and she was now wearing clothes similar to the Zuzock people -Did they helped me?

Mai was inside of a little yurt alone, as she was getting outside, she was looking the lifestyle of the people, some adults were working or taking care of their children, men and women were working doing some handcrafts or preparing some rustic weapons, then coming from another side, she looked at a mixed group coming with pots and different animals that were tied to a log.

-It is interesting, men and women are working together in the same activities.

A child noticed her and then called someone using his language, then Mai noticed how Guerreiro was approaching to her, the child was saying

-Uka, Mai Ama ishka.

-Ama ishka shi- the kid then went to another place, so the leader was able to talk with Mai -How are you?

-I'm… fine, and surprised, I lost the fight yesterday, why did you help me?

Guerreiro was a little sad -Victory, not honor on it, you injured, you not deserve loser treatment, you deserve winner treatment.

That surprised her a lot, Guerreiro was an honorable man, he didn't feel like deserving the victory, he gave that to her

-Thank you for that Guerreiro.

-But now, you learn Zuzock lifestyle, my condition to tell you everything you want.

Those words, even if she had to do whatever he wants, that felt as an absolute relief

-Yes, I will try to do my best- then both started to walk -By the way, how much time I was asleep?

-2 days.

With her stomach making sound, Mai took that notice with absolute surprise

-What, already 2 days?!


	9. Chapter 9: Nature Talks

This chapter had a lot of attention, even if Riho was on the promotional art for this chapter xD

Thanks Akaikunoichi and yeah, being the first full fight of the fic, I enjoyed doing it specially by writing Mai attacks, Shiranui Ryuu Kyubi no Kitsune just sounds so badass so I wanted to close the fight with it

And speaking about TerryxMai, it was hinted on Fatal Fury, but of course nothing happened and Andy showed to care more for Mai and then it becomes a famous story, I wanted to show that part for something that is going to happen on future episodes, remember that now Mai wants to fight Terry

And that's it, this chapter will advance things a little but it is also very important, enjoy!

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Nature talks**

On the hotel, Genzo received some news, he sighed, next to him was Joe

-Is there some news?

-The authorities told me that they have to talk with Guerreiro Zuzock, if there is a possibility to find Mai, is talking with him.

-Is that all? Why the didn't do that already? - The Muay Thai champion asked

-Is not that easy, the Zuzocks are a tribe that prefers to not be bothered, the only way for the authorities to contact him is if he wants to come, here or in Brasilia.

Joe punched a wall, not strong enough to break it but really frustrated, one of his best friends was nowhere to be found and the only way to have a chance to find her was the decision of another person

-Luckily none of our friends called us…

Riho on the other side was depressed, the group left their cellphones on the room before their trip to the amazonas, so the lady was looking at Mai's phone, looking at some photos, on one of them she was with the Bogards and Joe, in the other with the women's team, Yuri and King, finally another picture in which both Mai and her were on the restaurant working together

-Oh Mai…- then everyone on the room went alert after that phone started to make sounds -No way, King, another of Mai's friends.

-Riho, I told you to turn Mai's phone off!-Joe said to her

-Sorry, sorry, sorry, what I have to do?

-Ignore the call, just do it!

Riho put the cellphone at one side of the bed, waiting for it to stop, when it happened, she sighed in relief, but after some seconds she heard a voice message coming

-They are wanting to know abut her…- She watched Joe and he nodded, so Riho answered the voice message, of course it had to be King

-Ey Mai, sorry for not calling you in such a long time, as what happened before, I also wanted to say sorry, I've heard that you answered Yuri so that gives me some kind of hope, besides, until that tournament we were the best friends, so hopefully we would be that again… I cannot wait for our meeting in Kyoto.

That's how the message ended, and how everyone went on absolute silence

…

While on the Amazonas, Mai and the Zuzock hunters were walking inside the jungle, as she heard from Guerreiro, to be accepted as a Zuzock, she had to at least finish one of their tasks

And that one was to defeat a jaguar, how ironic

_-Remember, we don't kill unless necessary, we respect Amazonas, we only kill animals if life is in danger or to eat, not for fun or money._

And for her weapon, she was handled a wood spear, at least before she was able to practice with similar weapons thanks to Genzo so managing it would not be a problem, then on a moment the group stopped, the hunters went some steps back, leaving Mai on her own for this fight

-Ok, here it comes.

The jaguar approached and so Mai did it, she recognized the beast, it had a burn on one of its shoulders

-Days ago I was so tired and injured to fight you, now is rematch time.

Walking in circles, Mai pointed the spear to the beast, wanting to keep distances with it

And the wild animal jumped towards her, a little late for Mai to impale the beast with the spear, but she was able to avoid it, that and the other sharp attacks, the beast was fast, as she also was, at one moment Mai impacted the head of the jaguar with the base of the spear

The Zuzocks were yelling and doing jumps while watching all of this, like doing a ritual to celebrate the fight, and Mai was not doing a bad job by fighting the jaguar, at one moment the beast jumped to her but she was able to catch it before the claws made her some damage.

-Go to the hell, stupid cat- her strength surprised everyone, even herself, as she was able to throw the feline back, and finally landing a good hit with the tip of the spear to cut the jaguar's face and mouth, after that attack, the animal ran away -And never come back, did you understand?!

-Okcho Akcha Ama, Ammanisha!

-Ammanisha!- yelled everyone, Mai again was unable to understand them, then she noticed something on the ground, with the attack she got some teeth out of the feline, and she took one from the floor

-Yes, this is my prize.

Coming with the tooth as an evidence of her victory, everyone on the village praised her on her language, once Guerreiro meet her, he told her

-Everyone considers Mai as honorable guest, Mai eats big lunch with people and me, as you proved to be capable warrior.

On one of the biggest yurts, lots of men and women, including some children were waiting to eat whatever the cookers were preparing, as they started to have some issues to turn on the wood fire, Mai helped them throwing a little fire ball, once solved that, lots of different types of meats and vegetables were put in spears and approached to the fire, then the cookers decided to talk with their neighbours

-This is so strange for me- Mai was at one side of Guerreiro -All your traditions, lifestyle, well not so much your survival methods but I'm more curious on something.

-What? - Guerreiro said

-Is because that I've watched both men and women doing exactly the same things, like teams, practically on similar numbers.

Guerreiro was watching the vegetables to not get burned -Men and women, still humans, same flesh, same blood, only difference is that women carry life when needed, nothing more, the Zuzock believe in one thing, men and women are one and the same, as based on this, we do the same, care for children, hunting, cooking, cultivate, handcrafts, every responsibility is shared.

Not something that you would watch or see on all the world, something that caught Mai's attention, then a woman approached to Guerreiro, the same a kid that hugged the leader, the lady had her skin a little darker than the man, same for the kid and both had short black hair

-Hello honor guest, me Diane, he Boldo- and the woman gave her hand, Mai did the same

Guerreiro cleared the situation -She's my wife, he's my son.

-A beautiful family, I'm curious, how can you communicate with me and the rest of the village can't?

-Husband also an ambassador for Zuzocks, he learned, then he taught to me.

-I see…

Guerreiro then approached to his wife -Omaka, Boldo da- then Diane took her son and left -She cares for son, now time to talk.

-Oh right, my family, you talked about my father, 24 years without being beaten, that's impressive, how about my mom?

Images were coming to Guerreiro's mind -Makoto and Shina Shiranui, my people has eternal gratitude with them, always will have, both saves our injured and ill and we learned a lot from them, Now that I see you…- he removed the leaf bandage from Mai's face -You look better, as I was saying, you are similar to Shina, of look I say.

-I… I don't know what to say… I lost them when I was only 2 years ago, so I'm unable to remember her, but what happened to my mom, to Shina?

-She and Makoto got lost after an attack, Amnei, eternal enemies of Zuzocks.

The village was on fire and the warriors were fighting, while Makoto and Shina, whose faces were not recognizable, were fighting to try to give the Zuzocks the upper hand, but the group was outnumbered, then the worst thing, a surprise attack for both

-I was young, still unexperienced, the Amnei, the wilds, they took both of them… after 1 month cooperating with authorities, your father was found dead on the Amazonas, probably the Amnei killed him.

-The Amnei… wait, Do you know where they live? - he negated it -How is that possible?

-Amnei moves inside the jungle, nomads from the Amazonas, one day they camp near the river, another they hide in mother jungle, we're unable to fight them back properly for this, authorities tried to contact them, but Amnei always attack, and every member of the tribe we caught, prefers to get killed or commits suicide before talking.

Mai was starting to think about the whole situation -How strong they are?

-Not necessarily strong, aside of leaders, but they are tricky and fast, use lots of weapons.

-So that's why you had those problems during all those years, If that's the case, then I think that I can make the difference this time.

-Need good hearing, you got surprise attacked for my men- Guerreiro replied

-Because I was putting on my clothes, that's why.

-Doing that still dangerous, my people still not enough to fight them back, only to resist attacks.

With that in mind she had an idea, maybe trying to find them was not an option if they were like this, but what about her friends?

-But my sensei and Joe, probably even Riho can help, are you also the ambassador, right?

-Yes… I see Mai idea now.

-Of course, my friends are in Rio de Janeiro, we need to go back there and tell them about the Amnei.

Guerreiro had another idea in mind -Only one, other must stay… that has to be you, I'm authorized voice from Zuzocks.

-What? But my friends…

-You stay here, Diane train you while waiting.

More training? -But what will happen…

-I meet your friends, they meet you here, some days waiting, you become a little stronger while waiting, get ready for fierce fight.

-Ok, I understand- then the group received some food in mud pots, Mai smelled the meat and give a bite, it was delicious -Wow, this is so different, what it is?

-Tilapia fish.

-Ummm, delicious.

…

On another side of that enormous country, a man was waiting on a little heliport, as that place was surrounded by nature, it surely meant that it had to be inside the Amazonas, the guy waiting for the helicopter, pretty old and looking like a cowboy received certain mafia gangster, both started to talk

-Do you have the money?

The mafia gangster, Ryuji Yamazaki held a little bag-Yes, I have, sorry I lost 200 hundred on a bet, coincidence of life, it was one of my old enemies the guilty- of course it had to be Yamazaki

His associate didn't gave it any importance -Perfect, the cutting staff, equipment and vehicles are yours, give me all that wood and, if you find animals, catch them all.

-That sounds a little problematic with the authorities, don't you think that?

-First of all, we are going to do it by parts, second of all, everyone has a price, like you and me.

-Fine for me but, What about the serum?

-That comes later, don't worry Yamazaki.

…

The next day, Guerreiro left the village so everything had to be in charge of Diane, but the woman had a special task, train Mai as better as she could on the Nature Energy manipulation, but then the ladies noticed an unexpected visit

-How cute, it is a monkey- Mai wanted to touch it, but Diane gasped -Ups, sorry.

Both were training alone on the Zuzock's fighting arena, a good place for that, both were sitting on the floor

-Concentrate Mai Shiranui, nature considers you a friend, you need to respect that… if the nature comes to you, then you can let it to approach, not inverse, being one with nature is important.

-Ok I see, how do we start?

-You can use fire, you know how to use energy, but not to condensate it, energy to produce fire and to materialize are same, but applied totally different, difficult to combine. Knowing how to start is key, and you know that already.

-So?

-What you think when using fire?

Mai had to think about it, she was not sure at this moment, for her, using fire was like her second nature, then she remembered something

-My will, I want to use it on that moment, is like my imagination, I watch myself using fire on that moment, then my body reacts.

-So, you know how to use that energy, but fire related to emotions, nature related to calmness, opposite kind of thinking.

-Are you telling me that I need to be relaxed? –

Diane nodded -Ok, maybe not that difficult…but I'm having an idea.

-Which idea? - Mai asked

-Wait for me, coming for book, you meditate, important for Nature Manipulation.

Mai said immediately -My master, Genzo, he already gave me meditation sessions.

Diane had another idea -Well, then try to create your energy, just try to not use fire, I'll back.

The lady stood up and left the arena, leaving Mai alone, she was a little angry because of it but, What other options she had?

-Ok, so… relaxed, concentrated, similar to my idea of pyrokinesis, but applied different.

After some moments, Diane returned with a book on her hands, but then she gasped with surprise, looking how a blue energy was surrounding Mai hands

-Fast, too fast.

Mai realized that Diane returned -Hey, how am I doing? - but that caused her to lose the concentration and the energy vanished like water -Aaahhhh, it looked so beautiful.

-You a prodigy, you in just minutes created calm energy… maybe I'm right.

-About what- Diane showed the pages on the book -What is this?

-The Zuzocks prophecy book, shows histories from zuzocks… it says lots of prophecies coming from the old wises, but this one is interesting

Diane then showed a drawing, a person surrounded on an aura

-Zuzocks think that one day, a person with burning spirit come here to learn, 24 years your father and mother came, but father dead and mother disappeared, then you came here and started to learn.

-Well, that's a nice little prophecy- Mai laughed a little

-No, no listen, prophecy says that one with the energy of nature will help the person to become very best, equilibrium, person will learn to equilibrate calmness and passion in spirit, believe, old believe that the person will unlock incredible power, power used for good- Mai then looked at the picture -Power that old wises said: The Final Connection.

-Final Connection- Mai took the book with her hands -So, if it was not my father or my mother as you said, that person could be me.

-You started to use calmness aura in just minutes, you can be the person to obtain the power of equilibrium- Mai then smiled -You look happy.

-I am, so, I suppose that I will be able to use the same abilities as Guerreiro used against me- and Diane nodded -Great, that will be really helpful, but how will I know if I have the power?

-Your body tells, your body fights, your mind wants victory, when you activate all of this with an equilibrated spirit, the final connection is done.

Mai realized something, the battle against Guerreiro, but, why she felt like that on that very fight and not with another ones before? Probably the difference was because before, she had support, her friends were close to her in some way, but that fight against the Zuzock's leader, she felt it like a battle for her life, a battle in which she was desperate but at the same time, knowing that she had to do it to watch her friends once more, 2 purposes, different nature

-Probably I know how to do it, but at the same time it was such an accident.

Diane smiled -Then we have a bigger base now, ready to continue?- Mai nodded

But then one of the Zuzock warriors appeared on the arena, he looked pretty anxious

-Amnei!

A word and voice tone that Mai understood really well -Amnei, are they close?

Diane talked to the warrior and then to Mai -Amnei are close, training later, fight now.

Mai nodded and followed Diane to the biggest yurt, the same one in which yesterday they had that big buffet, the battle was close, how powerful could be the Amnei? These words and questions were invading her head for all the minutes in which she was preparing for the upcoming fight, Diane was talking to the same warrior that told her of the upcoming attack, as the entire group followed him inside the jungle

Being silent, walking with care and slowly, with their spears ready to attack at any moment, if something was surprising for Mai, is how she adapted to this lifestyle so fast, probably because she was a warrior herself, and her ninja instinct worked really well on an environment like the Amazonas, and while one of the warriors was the one guiding the group, the Zuzocks had to obey Diane instructions.

After some moments of walking, she stopped the group with a hand gesture and immediately everyone formed a circle, Mai had to do it also after watching it, then the silence, an uncomfortable silence, but why? Because hidden in the silence the Zuzocks were able to hear something, steps, not about animals, but people

-And it is a big group- Mai counted the zuzock warriors, including her they were like 30, the steps were a little louder, they were approaching -Mother, if you are there somewhere, here I come…

Then an arrow that hit on a tree, some Zuzocks got distracted, the moment in which the other tribe, similar in clothes to the zuzock, with the difference in their handcrafts and faces, covered in a red liquid like blood, attacked them, with this happening, Diane yelled

-Attaya!

A word that, even if Mai haven't heard before, understood perfectly, it was the better moment to attack, and while that was happening, someone was looking, surrounded by Amnei aborigines, a warrior from them that because of how she was walking, looked like their leader, and she was ready to attack


	10. Chapter 10: Cry of the Amazonas

This round of chapters settled a new record, with 62 views in total and some days having more than 30 views, with that in mind, even if there were no comments, I have the belief that this fic is getting lots of attention, and I'm grateful with that

With that being said, this fic achieves a little but first milestone, 10 chapters on its sleeve, enjoy!

….

**Chapter 10: Cry of the amazonas**

The animals started to run away from the conflict, the Amnei were more numerous than the Zuzocks, but the initial advantage got stopped when Mai started to use her pyrokinesis, not so much of course, she had to be careful to not produce a fire on the trees, then an Amnei approached to her and she destroyed his mouth hitting him with the base of her spear

-Come on, we can win this fight!- she thin for herself, as she realized that no one on the tribe, aside from Diane, will understand her

But then coming from the Amnei, certain woman appeared, using a mask done with wood that was similar to a skull, her entire body was covered in the red liquid, while appearing on the battlefield, the Amnei gave her enough space to enter, it has to be their leader, or at least one of them, another noticeable feature was her short brown hair

The warrior located Diane, wanting to kill her with a spear attack, Mai noticed it-Diane, move!

And she had to save her life, pushing her mentor aside and avoiding the spear attack, Mai kicked the enemy on her chest, she also covered using her weapon

-Ok…-

Both started to clash kicks and spear attacks, trying to overcome the other, there was no doubt, whoever was that warrior, Mai would have a really difficult time, especially because the Amnei knew how to use their spear more than to impale someone

Their personal battle took them a little apart from the group, once they stopped Mai started to avoid her enemy attacks, focusing more on the ones using her spear, at once the Amnei used the spear as a lever to kick Mai with even more strength, Mai received the attack, but answered by using the Chou Shinobi Bachi, without using fire, the elbow strike landed on her enemy chest

The battle continued, there was no place for using techniques, it was a kind of a brawl, no power, just their weapons, kicks, punches, some were covered some others not, but Mai was already used to stand it, at one moment Mai tried to punch the Amnei in her mask, but her punch was caught, the kunoichi tried to counter by taking her enemy's arm, the Amnei went herself to the floor taking Mai with her, and when she tried to do an arm lock, the masked woman recovered fast, using a surprising feat of strength, she also lifted Mai and slammed her on the floor

-Gaaagh, dammit!- no time to rest, as the Amnei wanted to impale her using her advantage but her objective avoided the attack, and again they started to walk on circles -I have no choice if I want to win.

The warrior then stopped after hearing that but then, looking how Mai was engulfing her body in flames, beneath the mask her brown eyes were noticeable surprised

-Chou, Shinobi Bachi!

As she could, the Amnei avoided the attack bur barely, taking advantage of her situation, Mai was able to land a really hard hit with her spear into the face of the Amnei, the spear was a little burn but it didn't matter

-What about that?- And the kunoichi went on guard using her spear

But the fight stopped on that very moment, even if Mai didn't hurt her really bad, the red liquid covering her face was starting to drip, looking like blood pouring from her face, or maybe it was, Mai was unable to recognize it, on that moment that the warrior turned on her direction, she was gasping, but that was not what matter for her opponent, it was more about her face, not fully recognizable for the paint, but even without it, her facial factions delated that the female must be on her 40's

-Your eyes…

-Kiyama!

The alert voice coming from one aborigin made the Amnei to jump away from Mai, her group was retreating from the fight

-Wait, where are you going?!

Diane then adviced Mai -Mai, move, retreat!

-Even ourselves? - then she noticed the earth, it started to move and then coming from the distance, she noticed a group of machines, these were starting to cut out the trees in the direction of the fight -Holy shit!

As that, both Zuzocks and Amneis had to retreat but with enough distance, Diane stopped, hiding behind a tree, she wanted to watch what the invaders were doing, some of her warriors were on guard, and Mai stopped also

-What are you doing? We need to return to the village! - Diane pointed to the direction of the destruction -Oh my god…

The machines were cutting everything, and catching every animal that they were able to find, monkeys, birds, parrots, even a jaguar, those images made Mai to feel sick

-Those motherfuckers…- but speaking about motherfuckers, she recognized a face, one that made her want to puke -Impossible

-Come on, destroy everything here, we're gonna made lots of money, jajajaja!- yelled the psychopath, leading the woodcutters and hunters of the group

Mai clinched her teeth -Ryuji Yamazaki here? That bastard!

-You know him?

-Yes, an old enemy, the world is really small sometimes- on that very moment then the group looked at him talking with certain cowboy, pointing to their direction, even if it was not exactly where they were -And they are coming for us, we need to leave now.

A cutting machine was going for the Zuzocks, but Mai had an idea, blocking the path using fire balls in order to burn some trees, that worked, at least they were able to retreat

Yamazaki and his associate watched all of this, the first one was insulting to the air

-Dammit, they flew away, and they have a fire user in their group?

-It doesn't matter, we need to cut fast and get all of this material to the campsite, let's move.

…

Guerreiro travel was a really long one, on opposite of going on air, traveling on river, especially on a boat was really tiring, but after hours of moving like that and walking inside the jungle, he and his group of 3 were able to reach the heliport, it was already at night

-Mr Guerreiro, how are you? - one of the guards said

-Me fine, men fine, how everything?

-Well not so good, authorities reported a disappeared person days ago, do you know something about it.

What a coincidence it was -Dissapeared… Mai Shiranui!

-So you meet her- Guerreiro nodded

-She talked me, she wants help from friends, friends on Rio, me contact friends.

-Ok, let's move right now.

…..

On the next morning, Joe, Genzo and Riho were on the Health office, Lucio was receiving terrible news

-Woodcutters? Fuck them all! - and he slammed a phone -Shit, the central government and their stupid corruption.

-So these are the news coming from the environmental office? - That made Riho feel worse -Oh no…

Then Genzo noticed something from the outside, someone was coming in direction to the office, the zuzocks

-Lucio, someone is coming here- the sensei said

Once the man opened the door, Lucio was totally relieved -Oh finally, Guerreiro is here!

Once the group heard that, they went out to meet him, Joe was surprised -Whoa, this guy is huge.

Guerreiro then talked to Lucio -Me want to talk about the situation, Mai Shiranui alive, Mai in Zuzock village.

Those news made Joe, Riho and Genzo feel like their souls returning to their bodies, it was a reason to celebrate and the showed it, just that Genzo was a little reserved, even for that kind of situations

-You Mai friends?

Genzo was the one talking -I'm Mai's sensei, Genzo Suzuki, the fact that you told us that are really good news.

-Mai is formidable warrior, gave me great fight, but she has another problem.

-What type of problem? – Riho asked.

-She want to fight Anmei, want to know about her mother, Amnei wild, Amnei attack without thinking and Mai asks friends for help.

After hearing about it, Genzo realized that her student was such a knucklehead, but on the same time he was happy for her

-So, you never gave up, ok we will try but, how do we localize them?

Lucio stopped them both -Aaaammmm problems like that later, it's good to hear that Mai Shiranui is alive, but Guerreiro you and the tribes are our only hope now.

-What happens? - He asked

-The authorities gave a group of woodcutters and hunters a permission to cut and catch animals, an airplane reported the environmental office, they are pretty close to your territory.

That made Guerreiro feel totally furious, just on two days that he was out, and those problems happened

-Our principles say not to kill, if woodcutters hurt or killed my people, that principle is also dead.

Joe then interfered -You helped our friend, if you need help with that, count with us also.

-Joe, what are you doing? -Riho asked a little worried

-Well lady, not only Mai, but the entire Fatal Fury team is composed by knuckleheads, if something is wrong, we use our punches and power to make it right.

Genzo sighed -Agh, the young people, fine then, I join also, I don't want to watch these young ones to get hurt.

It looked like the perfect plan

….

But what was happening with the Amnei? Of course on their mobile village they received the bad news coming from the masked warrior, coming to a tent, she went to talk with the person who apparently was their leader, a bald men using lots of handcrafts

-Amanna, ashka ikkya- the woman said

-Ikkamma- the leader pointed to the head of the woman -Ikkama Ikkya.

-Mashkashi… mashkashi wa… Akcha Ama…

-Akcha?...- the leader stood up on that moment -24 years.

-English, why?

-Your moment, is it near, you feel it?-

-Probably, I not want be wrong, Amneiya-

Apparently that was the name of her leader -And then?

-Invaders

That made Amneiya to clinch his teeth – Amanna, ginja…

-Amneiya… Guerreiro…- He negated it with the head, he knew what the woman would suggest -They are too many, they have machines, weapons, situation to alliance.

-Not again! We enemies!

-In the same home… and we both in danger…

-Not collaborate with Zuzocks…- but the woman then pointed to the outside, then Amneiya watched it, his people were bringing corpses to the campment, watching this made the Amnei to start crying -My people.

-Crushed by woodcutter machines, you leader, you decide, but wise decision to help, for our people, for Amazonas… time to really demonstrate what the Amnei are…

Those words made Amneiya to think about the whole situation, as a leader, he had to choose the best for his tribe

…..

Another day have passed since the attack of the Amneis and the woodcutters incursion in the Amazonas, while training on the village, both Mai and Diane watched how an helicopter was arriving to the battle arena so they had to move out, the villagers were ready to fight, but Diane stopped them, she had a reason to do it, Guerreiro was inside, not only him, but also Joe, Riho and Genzo, once she watched them, Mai went rapidly to hug them, and the first one was Riho

-Oh my god, thank you you're alive!

-Gosh Mai, why did you move? -Joe received a punch on his shoulder -I'm glad that you're alive.

-Yeah, I had problems with those big cats.

-Jaguars? - Guerreiro asked

-Yeah, thanks to you that I'm safe.

Genzo interfered -Sorry for interrupting all of you, as we have heard we have another problem here, invaders, lots of them if I'm not wrong.

Diane answered -Yes, Zuzock men crushed by some machines, Amnei also, soulless people also with nature.

Then Mai talked to Joe -What I'm going to say will be really odd, but Yamazaki was with them.

-That idiot, here? - Joe clashed his punches -Well, the fights on the octagon were easy, time to do what I was supposed to do here in Brazil, to have a great fight.

Guerreiro then talked to Genzo -You Mai friends, you honorable warriors, right? - Genzo nodded -We need plan.

While talking, Riho noticed how a group was approaching to the Battle Arena, but it didn't look like Zuzocks

-Am guys, we have visitors.

Guerreiro stood firmly in front of the group, as the Amnei were coming covering their group with a type of flags made of wood and leaves, the Zuzock leader recognized Amneiya in front of them all

-We speak English for friends to understand, you come with surrender gesture, but why you really here?

Amneiya looked to the entire village, everyone was ready to attack -Amazonas in danger, people in danger, your village in danger, my camp on danger… we collaborate to win.

That took everyone by surprise, Diane was translating everything to her people, so even the Zuzocks gasped, Mai was unable to believe on that, even more as the same warrior she fought yesterday was alongside Amneiya, Guerreiro then answered

-History of ours with blood, we enemies for years, competing for resources, killed both members from one side to side, alliance not easy.

But then Mai approached to both leaders and watched Guerreiro directly to his eyes, the Zuzock's leader understood the message just by doing that

-For this time, but one condition and then you leave, no fight between tribes.

-Condition, which?- Amneiya asked

-She is Mai, she wants to ask you important question, you answer.

Amneiya then watched her, and sighed -After fight, everything, just collaborate and I answer.

-Fine for me- she said -But if you try something, I won't doubt in attack.

-Fierce warrior you are- the Amnei started to return back -Campment near here, we return.

Guerreiro was a little shocked, but Mai talked to him -Thank you, I suppose that for that, there was no need to bring my friends.

-But for tomorrow battle they necessary, most invaders known for bringing fire weapons, we on disadvantage, so we need all power that we have… How is Mai training?

That answer was for Diane -Mai prodigy, Mai has fire base, so nature manipulation rather easy, but in 3 days no big improvement to show.

Genzo heard about it -Excuse me, Nature manipulaton?- he asked to Guerreiro

-Art of manipulating and concentrating energy to materialize.

Genzo realized that learning that probably will help Mai a lot for some techniques, and based on what Diane said, that could be the case, Guerreiro then talked to Mai's friends

-We prepare ritual before the fight, mentalize to beat our enemies tomorrow, at night big fire, war dance, you're invited to see… but Mai participate.

That made Mai to gasp -What? But I haven't learned how to do that.

Diane then answered -Follow me then.

She looked at her friends making a worried face that made them laugh a little.

…..

At night the ritual was getting started, with a group of 10 men and 10 women, in which they were included Guerreiro, Diane and Mai, started to move their spears, and giving strong stomps to the ground, everyone in front of the fire while the others were sitting on their knees, watching everything

-Ummakaya, unmana! – Guerreiro yelled

-Ummakaya Unmana!

Everyone had to follow him, specially what he was yelling, even if Mai just pretended to do it, as she knew nothing about the aborigin language, aside of Attaya. Then a jump with the spears upside their head

-Ikkya, ikkya ikkyaay!

-Ikkya, Ikkya Ikkyaay!

While they were doing the dancing ritual, Riho tell something to Joe -Everything here is so strange.

-Yet Mai got used to this pretty fast, I don't know if I would be able to do something similar

-Yes, but is pretty funny to watch her dancing like that.

Joe laughed a little -Yes it is, jaja- Then one of the Zuzocks yelled near him, frightening the martial artist -Waaahhh!

-Jeje that was also funny- that comment from Riho made Joe feel embarrased

Then with more jumps the group stopped for a moment, Guerreiro then talked in English

-Tomorrow surprise attack to camp, tomorrow invaders fall, tomorrow Amazonas stand!

-Attaya, Attaya Ishka!- and the warriors finished the ritual slamming the base of their spears on the ground -Amazonas stand!

Claps and some howls were heard on the group, as Mai was thinking on loud voice

-And tomorrow, to beat them all and put an end to Yamazaki evil plans.

From the outside on the moving campment, both Amneiya and the warrior were looking the smoke coming from the Zuzock village

-Hope you not wrong.

-I'm not, Amneiya, you will see.

-Why so confident? - The Amnei leader asked

-She… fire… I know…


	11. Chapter 11: Against an old and new foe

Well, today I didn't had a good time, but hopefully things get better soon, some details well, for those who are reading me, I hope that today you have a good time so, no more things and let's go with the chapter

…..

**Chapter 11: Against an old and new foe**

Watching what was happening inside the campment, Yamazaki was smiling, everything was going according to the plan, cutting the trees, obtaining the wood, catching the animals to sell them in the black market, nothing too complicated

-And if any of those tribes comes, they will get killed instantly- The gangster took a shotgun from the floor -I'm still curious of how the fuck the Zuzocks managed to create that fire wall.

His boss, the cowboy approached to him -Any idea?

Yamazaki started to think about it -Well probably…Nah, that would be too much coincidence-

-Say it.

-That I know 2 families that can perform those kind of flames that fast, and if that idiot Joe Higashi was in Brazil, that could mean that somehow another of my old foes, Mai Shiranui, was here.

The old man was analyzing that -That sounds just like a crazy theory, but a convincing one by the way.

-You see, when we signed that deal, you told me that I looked like a crazy idiot, somehow, I am.

-Yes, really convincing…by the way, speaking about the other part of the deal.

-The one that you gave me the serum.

His associate showed a bag -Yes, that one, you will have it now, I'm satisfied with the results here, so you deserve it

-Thanks Mr Lodeiro- Finally the name of his associate was revealed, Yamazaki took the bag -If all of this works, hopefully this serum works and we can apply all of this on new fighters.

What type of plan could Lodeiro and Yamazaki have with that type of liquid? Something that didn't matter too much for the Zuzocks, Amneis and Mai's group, who, by the way, was talking with Genzo

-So, did you feel comfortable without your old clothes? - Mai negated it -Well, thankfully I had your bag with me in case that you need some.

Mai was again using a classic red kunoichi uniform, but this one was a little different from her most used one, instead of being the one that was revealing, she was using the same clothes that she started to use after Terry's advice, something that just lasted some months

-You know, I didn't expected to use those again, but I had to as you hate my other clothes.

-Nothing like I can control, using those was your decision, I have to answer, Why?

Mai started to think about it -You were right Genzo sensei, I had a fight against Guerreiro, I was not in my best conditions so the first idea that I had was to try to seduce him but it didn't work.

Genzo just smiled-I told you, thankfully he didn't kill you, he is that honorable- Then both student and sensei watched through the trees, in the place that everyone was hiding in order to ambush the invaders -But what worries me is to see if you are ready for this challenge.

-Don't worry about me, in fact, I'm worried about Riho- Mai then watched her friend -She was training with Joe, but I don't know how much could she have improved in just 4 months.

-That's why she is going to stay here, safe, as much as she can.

-With the Amnei… If they try to hurt them, I will beat the crap out of their leader and that masked woman also.

It gave some curiosity to Genzo about why Mai mentioned that lady, it didn't matter, Guerreiro and Amneiya approached to them, the Zuzock talked

-Amnei will go to the back, Zuzocks decided to ambush directly.

Mai watched the Amnei leader without any confidence, then he said -My main warrior will accompany you.

Speaking about that lady that Mai wanted to kick her ass, but if they had to work together, they will do it

-Fine, but my friend Joe will come with us, just for security.

-Not worry me for that- Then Amneiya left the place

Guerreiro approached to Mai -You and Genzo important part, once on the best place of campment, burn everything.

With both nodding, the ambush started, the Zuzocks were specialist on being silent, something that was also natural for Mai and Genzo, but for Joe that was a little difficult, he tried his best to do it, Guerreiro was in front, but watching that no guard will watch them, so they were waiting until the patrollers from on the camp, they were able to witness lots of giant machines there

-Like monsters of metal- Guerreiro said

-Shit, the government or whoever gave them all those things must be millionaire, there are a lot of these- Joe said

-If they discover us as we are entering, we will need a backup plan- Genzo said rapidly

Mai then watched two guards near from them, the two were talking so that scene gave her an idea

-Genzo sensei, I think we can do it somehow, I have an idea, but we need a smaller group, so, sorry masked woman.

She nodded like she wouldn't care and, on a classic ninja surprise attack, both were able to get rid of the guards and kidnap them, once done, Guerreiro figured out the idea

-Enough for two guards.

-Yes, during the woodcutters attack I had to use fire to protect our group, so probably Yamazaki could have noticed me, that's why Joe and Genzo sensei will wear those clothes, we will simulate like they trapped us being near here, now… tell us where we can find Yamazaki and everything you know- as Mai was pointing their hostages with fire

Everyone nodded ant took the guards clothes off, Joe and Genzo then took Mai and Guerreiro like hostages, the lady was talking on a low voice

-Remember, once inside only Genzo sensei must show us, as Yamazaki know Joe, he could recognize him.

Again, the group agreed on that plan as Mai and Guerreiro acted like hostages while Joe and Genzo like normal guards, and when the "guards "were intercepted by others, Joe talked

-Excuse me, we found those intruders surrounding the place, we are going to send them to the director and the leader.

One of the guards then asked -Which is the name of our director?

Joe rapidly said -Ryuji Yamazaki.

The guard sighed -Fine, go then.

As the group separated their ways, Genzo said -That was… incredibly easy.

-Now time to go to Yamazaki's tent- Joe said, it took them just some minutes to localize the biggest tent of the entire campment, surrounded by guards, Joe and Genzo saluted them and Genzo went inside the campment -Good luck.

Inside Genzo localized Yamazaki and Lodeiro talking -Excuse me, we found those two trying to attack the campment.

Lodeiro looked to both of them -Oh, Guerreiro Zuzock, You're so famous and yet you got caugh.

-Stupid white man, your crimes will get punishment.

Lodeiro just laughed, then Genzo said -If you excuse me…

But when he was getting to the outside, rapidly he had to avoid a knife that passed even the tent

-Did you really believe that I could be that stupid? Specially coming from one of Joe Higashi friends, I know you from the coliseum.

Too much coincidences but everything clicked, that sound, that cellphone ringing, even Joe that was outside was alert

-Fuck, Yamazaki was also on that coliseum watching me?

And inside, Lodeiro was curious -All those coincidences, you were paying attention to everything.

-Yes, it was their plan all along- The he smiled and yelled to the outside -Guards, kill them all!

Outside Joe then rapidly went wild -Tornado attack!- And dispatched every guard that was near to him, but of course those were not all, the group was getting surrounded -Zuzocks, Amnei, we're in trouble!

That yell was heard by the masked amnei and Diane -Guys in trouble, normal attack, now everyone!

After that order, the Amnei started to use their bow to shoot from the distance to any guard that had a gun, so the ones that had meele weapons were confronted by the Zuzocks

But what was happening on Yamazaki's tent? The obvious thing, Mai immediately went to confront Yamazaki while Guerreiro and Genzo tried to catch Lodeiro, but he was surprisingly fast, due to their starting fight, both Mai and Yamazaki destroyed part of the tent, getting their brawl to the outside

-So much coincidence, but I'm glad that you're here, killing you will be so pleasant.

-You won't do it that easily stupid, I'm tons of times stronger than before.

-Like I would care, but I'm curious, what happened with that sexy ninja suit? The one that you're wearing now is not bad, but it was such a pleasure to watch those enormous boobs of yours.

Something that made her feel embarrassed -Shut up Yamazaki, you're sick!

-Jajajaja, nothing new by the way, but now killing you will get a lot easier, I'm hoping to see both Andy and Terry faces when they learn that I managed to get rid of your existence.

Something that made Mai really angry, starting her attack with a kick -Don't ever talk to them again, specially Andy!

That kick, even if Yamazaki managed to protect himself from it, still managed to give him some damage and even make him to go some steps back, she was not joking

-You were saying the truth this time.

-Of course, idiot! - And then she adopted her Shiranui classic fighting pose -Get ready.

-I believe then that I have to fight you at my best to get my victory, like fighting against Terry Bogard, will you be as strong as he is?

After saying that, the battle re-started again with a basic exchange of punches and kicks, some getting evaded and other landed, and while Yamazaki was still stronger, Mai was faster and because of that she was able to hit more times, at once they separated, but then they exchanged blows again, until at one point, Mai was able to hit with her elbow on Yamazaki's face, that made him to go back some steps, but that turned him into an easy objective for another kick

-Damn this is difficult!

Mai took something from her belt, her always loyal fans -Kacho Sen!

Yamazaki covered from two, but not from the third one, something that Mai took advantage to kick him in the face once more, after doing it she returned to her guard pose

-Not feeling so full of yourself now, huh?- maintaining stance, she approached to one of her Kacho Sen to take it back

-What are you talking now, bitch? This fight is just getting started! - out from one of his pockets he got a knife and tried to stab Mai on her face, she avoided the first attack and tried to counter with one of her fans, but on a second attempt, Yamazaki landed a stab on one of the Kacho sen

-No way! - something that Yamazaki took advantage to land a tremendous punch on one of Mai cheeks and, after she avoided another knife attack, she received another punch on the gust -You bastard.

-My turn to attack…!

-Chou Shinobi Bachi…!- Using her Jet technique she landed a tremendous hit to Yamazaki chest, even if it was on short distance, the impact was really hard, If only she had time to engulf her elbow on fire

That attack made Yamazaki to spit some saliva and again to go some steps back, that girl, someone that he didn't ever thought to fight her because of how boring a battle with her could be, someone with no value against the Fatal Fury team was kicking his ass, and no stopping, because she was going for a second elbow strike, stronger this time, that made him mad.

He was able to avoid her and take one of her legs, slamming Mai full force to the ground

-A bitch like you will never beat me!

But when he was going for a second slam, she yelled -Bad idea!

And using her jet, she burned Yamazaki right arm, recovering immediately and before he could do anything, Mai surprised him with a Pele style kick directly on the top of the head

-You will regret those words.

But how were things going for the other fighters? Joe was shooting tornados as crazy, it was his best weapon, trying to avoid any guard that had guns and using the cutting machines as a protection

-There's too many of them! -The sound of the arrows coming from other side to impact on the guards was his relief -Yeah, reinforcements arrived!

Genzo found Joe pretty easily, while chasing Lodeiro and he went when the muay thai artist was -Ey Joe, we need to get rid of all of those shooters!

-Any idea of how to do it?

Genzo had a really fast thinking -With our combined power, you control the wind and me the fire, combining those into one attack will create a fire tornado.

-Fine…- Then the listened some yells coming from other side, the Zuzocks and Amnei were being attacked by the woodcutters and some were being shoot -And as fast as we can!

The aborigines were saved by a ferocious combined attack coming from the two martial artists, but that was momentary, as everyone went to the floor and some started to crawl, in order to avoid upcoming attacks coming from the guards, some Zuzocks and Amnei were hit by the projectiles, at one, Genzo was affected by one, so Joe took him to a safe place

-Are you fine?

Genzo looked at his left arm -Thankfully the projectile just affected my skin, that was close.

-I'm wondering now how the others will deal with all of this.

-Specially without one of their leaders… Guerreiro went for the other guy!- Genzo realized immediately

Speaking about him, he was still chasing Lodeiro but then, one shot on one of his legs sent him to the ground, one of the guards was able to caught him, and then Lodeiro stopped, seeing his chaser now on a bad condition

-Well, well, well, look at you, I've heard some interesting things about the tribes of the amazonas but you were caught really easily- then he took Guerreiro from the hair and asked to the guard to give his gun -Anything to say before dying?

-That the nature is with me.

At the very moment that he said it, Lodeiro was punched full force on the stomach, sending him to the ground, it was the Zuzock leader ability, Nature manipulation, and when the guard tried to do something, the aborigin neutralized him with an energy wrecking ball directly to the head, the same energy covered the injury on his leg, at least the blood has stopped to pour out, but the pain was still there, even like that he went for Lodeiro

-Is your turn to pay.

But then, the cowboy put something on his arm -You cornered me, I have to use it…

…

In the same situation was Yamazaki, Mai was beating the hell out of him, even if he was resisting and being able to land some hits, the kunoichi was showing the results of her training regime, and while she was a little tired, her opponent was hurt, sweating and gasping

-How can it be?... Damn you Shiranui

-I suppose that you relaxed for too much time Yamazaki- she returned to her guard pose -Ready to lose?

Then he smiled -I can't believe that I have to do it- he took something from one of his pockets, a little bottle with a needle on one side -Consider you lucky for that Shiranui.

Of course, that she wouldn't allow to do whatever he was planning to do -You will never make it Yamazaki!

But he avoided the Kacho Sen attack, took the weapon and rapidly inserted the needle on his left arm, the liquid inside immediately went inside of his body

-What did you do? - Mai took her remaining fan and went on guard, next second she tried to land a kick but her opponent avoided the attack -For real…?

And then a punch on the face, sending her to the ground with violence, she felt it, it was even stronger than before

-I won't tolerate this humiliation anymore you stupid slut, now that I used this serum I'm invincible! - and he broke the second fan with his bare hands

-Screw you Yamazaki! – She stopped for a second, her emotions were taking the best of her -No… I will beat you, doing those kind of cheats won't help you, to be a real fighter you need more than that!

-Prove it yourself!

…

But on other side what was happening? The combined forced of the tribes were having a rough time with the guards, some of them using melee weapons and others exchanging fire, covering from that were Diane and the masked warrior, not knowing what to do, then both heard a yelling

-The girl…

Diane heard the masked one -You speak English?

The masked nodded -I help, she need help.

Diane then heard that the fire stopped for a moment -I cover, you go, Ok?

-Why you help?

-Because you want to help her- both ladies looked at each other -Go.

And as fast as she could, the masked Amnei went to help Mai, but which was her situation? Yamazaki was punching her on the stomach, making her to go back some steps, while laughing he noticed that 3 guards were approaching to kill Mai

-She's mine, I will kill her, not you, go to help the others!

-But sir…

Yamazaki yelled again -Go get them!

Before anyone could reply, one of them was stabbed in the chest by a spear, and used it as a human shield to cover from the fire, stabbing another guard after charging on him, Mai throw a fireball directly to the chest of the guy, then the kunoichi asked to the masked warrior

-Of all people that could have helped me, you were the last one that I was expecting, why?

-Your fire…-

That answer was really weird, but then Yamazaki yelled once more -I don't care if I have to fight against two, on my situation I'm capable of anything!

The Amnei went for her spear and tried to impale Yamazaki on the face, but he caught it and using his strength, broke the spear on the upper part of it

-Try if you can.

With that said, the women went to fight against the brute strength of the gangster, will they be able to achieve the victory, even with the chaos near them?


	12. Chapter 12: Burning hearts of Shiranui

End of season ladies and gentlemen, one of the most important chapters of the fic, How will Mai's adventure in Brazil end? Let's find out!

….

Chapter 12: The Burning Heart of the Shiranui

After witnessing how the tip of the spear was broken, the Amnei was almost crying, but because of her anger, Mai understood it, 2 out her 3 Kacho Sen were also destroyed due to how Yamazaki was fighting

-Spear… gift from Amnei.

-I see, my fans were a gift from my grandfather, I suppose that these have a link to our hearts- The masked woman nodded while walking towards Mai -Fine then, let's beat the crap out of this bastard.

-If you want to do something impossible, you have to be fast, just listen- Yamazaki made silence for some seconds, Mai and her partner were able to listen to all the pain, the suffering caused for the fire exchange -Can you listen? Your friends are dying due to their insolence.

And it was a fact, as the hunters had better weapons, even if surpassed on numbers, they were able to kill some of the Amnei and Zuzock warriors by shooting them, some natives were yelling, others shaking on the floor due to the impacts, hearing that pissed of the females

-You little piece of crap- Mai clinched her teeth -This is a debt that you will never be able to pay!

Both ladies tried to kick the gangster but he covered from the two attacks, then he took both legs and slammed each other backs, after falling to the ground, rapidly the women kicked Yamazaki on the chest and rapidly recovered, using their speed as an advantage, using that in his favor, Yamazaki punched both on their stomach, but they resisted, and a grueling test of strength for both sides started

Both Mai and her ally were able to resist and started to make Yamazaki go some steps back, but then the gangster took the Amnei leader and threw her to the ground, leaving the kunoichi temporary alone, he choke slamed her and in the floor, started to punch her face

-Didn't you say, that I had a debt with you? - Mai was trying to cover, no avail, even her arms were being affected by the attack -I pay to no one, I'm my own boss now!

….

What was happening with Guerreiro on that moment? That he was brawling with a Lodeiro who turned really wild, even if he was not the best warrior, the fact was that the aborigin was still hurt, so containing the crazy attack was difficult

-You, you used serum, plant serum, amazonas has powers to be used as blessing, not as curse, you did crime against Amazonas!

-I don't care about your stupid jungle, I'm here to be rich, and no one will stop me on doing that!- finally he was able to take Guerreiro from his neck, and starting to choke him -And not even you and your tribes will do it.

-Maybe not him, but we will do it!

Once he realized that somebody else said that, Lodeiro barely avoided the fire attack coming from Genzo, he was getting surrounded not even from him, but from Joe also

-What, but how?

…

On the other hand, Yamazaki was taking the best part on his brawl with Mai, he even started to choke her

-Say your last words, Shiranui.

Before being able to do it, the masked woman charged against him and started to punch so hard that he had to cover

-Damn you!

Mai tried to recover rapidly as Yamazaki was doing the same, the kunoichi was thinking fast and witnessed what was left of the Amnei spear

-Catch it!

And launched it to her

-Gotcha!

On the very moment that Yamazaki approached his knife to stab her in the chest, but he was angry, looking how his arm was being blocked by the staff

-You… you will lose here- and a kick to the chest, and used the staff to put herself on guard -In my hands.

-And mine also- The masked warrior looked at her -I know him from long ago, and I was never able to give him a proper beatdown…this is for my friends.

The warrior nodded and both started to attack once more, and while the first attack resulted in Yamazaki intercepting both of them with his arms, the Amnei surprised Mai using her punch to throw a blue energy ball directly to his face, similar to the wrecking balls that Guerreiro uses

-Nature manipulation, why you didn't use it against me? - No answer, that was not important -Fine then, let's finish him!

-You will never make it!

…

But on one moment, while being cornered and having to use the trees to protect themselves, Diane had an idea, on a moment she took her own staff, but then she noticed how Riho was hiding near to them

-Get out, you in danger!

-I know, but, what can I do? I want to help but I don't know how.

Change of plans, or at least an extension of it -If you can distract the incoming group, at least some seconds, we can take advantage.

-Of course, the didn't see me on the entirety of the fight- She had to be fast, surprising the incoming group of hunters when she appeared -Wait, don't come any closer.

-What the…?- one of the hunters said -Wait, she's not a native.

-Yes, I got lost, Can somebody tell me where I am?-

Before someone could answer that, the tribes successfully attacked the group by surprise

-Amazonas!- Diane yelled

But one of the hunters was pointing her with a gun, ready to attack

-Not today!

Riho was fast enough to give him a kick on his most vulnerable spot, sending him to the ground

-Oh it is so great, we can win.

On another side of the fight, Joe then explained what was happening on that moment, because of that, Lodeiro was really angry

-You're losing right now old man

-No, unbelievable- he clinched his teeth -But I'm so far right now, I can't give up just like that!

-Stupid man!- using his energy wrecking ball, Guerreiro send the enemy to the ground -You just desperate.

Looking his situation, Lodeiro started to run, Genzo then yelled -Go for him!

….

And on another blow exchange, the Amnei attacked Yamazaki on his chest using the staff, Mai then used her remaining Kacho Sen to hit him in the top of the head, and with enough distance, both attacked using their energy to send him to the ground, thinking that it was over for some seconds, Yamazaki was still reluctant, he didn't want to lose

-I won't give…- Then he watched it on the distance, the hunters were running from the natives, really desperate -No way, this is impossible!

Both Mai and her ally did the same -Looks that tables have turned finally- The kunoichi said

-No… it can't end like this, after all that happened to me… is just not fair.

-Fair you say? - Mai was angry after listening to him -Just look at yourself and what you have done, the reason why the tribes are winning is because they are angry of something that was unfair, you were the one being unfair with them, you show hypocrisy!

-Amnei… Zuzocks, enemies to each other, but habitants of amazonas, when joined they show the power of nature, power used to fight what is unfair- the masked warrior said

-Before you start moaning and complaining look at how are you and what you have done, not only to them, but to everyone you were fighting against.

-Shut up now Mai! – Yamazaki then recovered, preparing an attack with his knife -You think that words will change anything? No, I'm a man of actions!

As he tried to stab her, Mai avoided him and placed her elbow on his chest, then the masked warrior did the same with her punch, Yamazaki then realized it, his defeat was near

-I know, that's why we are going to beat you now.

And both used their energy to charge against him, clashing with one of the cutting machines that was near from the fighting area, Ryuji Yamazaki started to yell for the pain he was feeling, and when the attack stopped, the defeated felt to the ground

-I hate my life- and on the distance he was looking how the aborigins were making the guards to plead for their lives -Fuck.

Looking how they were able to achieve the victory, Mai was starting to smile -Yes, we did it!

The masked warrior on the other hand was not that happy, both started to walk a little, just to realize that on the battlefield, some Zuzocks and Amnei were lying on the ground, being attended or dead

-High cost, friends dead- Diane said

-What a high cost for a victory- continued Mai

Everyone was starting to gather themselves on a point, but before anyone was able to say something, Genzo alerted Mai

-Mai, look out!

Yamazaki tried to stab her again, he didn't want to give up, but then a tornado caught him, sending him to the ground once more

-Good job Joe- Mai said

-Why? I'm at your side- Joe said, just to realize that Riho was the one doing it -Showing on the most important moment, dear.

-Sorry, I know that right now I'm not that useful, but I won't let anyone to hurt my friends- then the girl looked at the bodies in the floor -Oh my god, this is so horrible.

Amneiya said -Amnei killed, Zuzocks killed by enemies, high cost to pay.

Mai then asked Guerreiro -What happened with the other guy?

The Zuzock leader pointed to the sky, specifically to a helicopter

-He ran away, coward.

-Hopefully to never come back- Genzo said

Joe then sighed -Well, that was a close call, hopefully the authorities will take responsibilities on all of this.

-I will get sure for that- Guerreiro said

Everyone then started to separate parts, but at one moment, the masked warrior looked at Mai, and she did the same, then the masked one looked at Amneiya as he said

-You helped her, you interested on her, because of fire.

-Fire… similar to my late husband.

Those words, that couldn't be a coincidence -Husband, fire? - Mai said

-He was a true warrior- the masked woman said

After some seconds and trying to gather all her ideas, while being looked by everyone else, even for the ones that were attending the injured and deceased, Mai had an idea

-Shiranui, right? His name was Makoto Shiranui.

That made the masked warrior to drop her staff -How?

-Because I'm Mai Shiranui, I'm his daughter, I believed… I believed that I was alone all the time…- then both her and the masked warrior turned on their directions -And I think that you… that you are Shina Shiranui, And I'm your daughter too, Right?

Amneiya decided to separate from his general and, after hearing all of that, Genzo was the most surprised one

-Can it be? - he said

Joe and Riho looked at each other and then how Mai started to cry, then everyone noticed how red drops were falling from the masked warrior's face, it was not blood, these were tears, even more noticeable when, after getting rid of her mask…

-Mom?

Not even her was able to recognize her immediately, but Genzo did -She is alive.

It was on that moment that Mai went for her and Shina did the same, hugging each other while crying on a really beautiful image

-Mai… I can't believe it; you grew up so much!

-And I believed that you were dead, but you are here, hugging me, 24 years and I'm finally able to know you!

-Oh my god, how time has passed, you were just a little girl the last time I saw you!

Genzo and Mai friends approached to her, the sensei was the first one to talk -It's… it unreal, Shina you survived after 24 years, everyone believed you were dead.

-I'm alive… Genzo? You old- Shina nodded -Sorry, my English not that good after 24 years.

-It doesn't matter- he hugged the lady also -It's nice to see you again.

And both him and Mai were with red dirty on their clothes, like it mattered anyway, but then Mai asked Amneiya

-Why, why you didn't let her to leave?

The man was getting surrounded by the Zuzocks, but the Amnei were on his defense, then he talked

-As said, we Amnei and Zuzocks eternal enemies, nothing will change, we wanted medicine, doctors, people dying, we attacked the zuzocks 24 years ago for Makoto and Shina to help us.

-What, and why you killed my father?!- Mai yelled

Shina answered -We were able to escape at once, but then a monster appeared, your father made me escape and Amnei rescued me.

That took Guerreiro by surprise -So, you didn't kill Makoto?

-Authorities and Zuzocks judged us for that, you unfair with Amnei and attacked some of our campments.

That made Mai to look to Guerreiro -And you didn't know about it?

-Problems between our people, problems that with this, we need to start solve.

Then Mai talked to Amneiya -So you maintained my mom alive… thank you.

-Thanks to her, in exchange of saving our people for illnesses, we taught her the Nature Manipulation and tribe fighting styles, she became very good.

-Yes but… Amneiya, what you promised.

He then looked to the ground, looking pretty sad -That if your family comes here, you can leave…- he approached to Shina -Thanks, for everything.

-Now your people can take care of each other- and also hugged him and returned her spear -Thanks for your hospitality.

-No, please, it's yours, our gift…- he looked at the broken spear, now turned into a staff -Please don't forgive us

-I won't, but before anything, we need to attend the injured ones.

-And to honor the deceased- Guerreiro said

At night and on the Zuzocks campment, after a ceremony on the fire, Guerreiro was talking to Joe, they had to do something before leaving on the helicopter

-So your friend ill, what he has?

-Doctors say that is probably because stress or an infection, but pills do nothing for him.

Guerreiro then asked -Is he a warrior?

Joe nodded -Yes, one of the very best.

-And when was the last time he trained, or had a serious fight?- That made Joe to realize that indeed, Terry was having a really lazy life -He only lazy, he needs fight, not short one, really long one, liberate adrenaline.

That took Joe for surprise-Whoa, do you think that's all?

-That and drink Amazonas antique recipe, my people can give you herbs, but he must drink recipe recently done.

-I see but, how can we prepare it? - Guerreiro pointed to Mai, she was talking to her mother and having some smiles -Right, Mai's mom is a doctor.

-A good one of what I remember.

-Yeah, I can't wait to see my friend Andy face when he meets her.

At the next day in the airport, Mai, Genzo, Riho and Joe were waiting for the airport, Mai was reading a handmade letter

"Hopefully the herbs will make your friend to feel better, thanks for everything Mai and take care

Guerreiro and Diane"

-They don't like farewells, but they had the intention to at least write something.

-Sorry for being late, bathroom with much people.

The one saying that was Shina, now using normal clothes like a pink blouse and jeans, and also brown shoes

-Is strange to use these clothes after 24 years- she said

-But you look fine mom.

She nodded -Yes, once we return to Kyoto, I want to spend time with you and meet more of your friends.

Joe then said -Sure, I called Andy to go to Kyoto as soon as possible, it will be nice to meet the Bogards once more.

Mai then showed her mom a photo -Look, here we are before one of the King of Fighters tournaments, before meeting Riho, we were with our teams.

Shina then pointed to one person -He looks so handsome.

Sentence that made Mai a little embarrassed -Ammmm mom, is a girl, even if she doesn't dress like one, her name is King.

-Name like man, also.

-Yes, is weird, but I want you to meet my fiancé Andy, hopefully they will arrive to Kyoto soon.

Shina pointed again to another -Well, he looks amazing.

That one made Mai to laugh -Jaja sorry, he's Terry, Andy's brother, sure both look really handsome- and Mai pointed to Any, in the photo he was at one side of Terry -He's Andy.

-Jum, he has to cut his hair or do something with it.

Apparently Shina didn't like him too much, something that made Mai to laugh a little

-Jajaja fine, your opinion will change when you meet him.

Genzo then approached to the group -The airplane is here, ready for it?

Everyone nodded, like this is how the adventure in Brazil ended, with Mai achieving her objective of retrieving her mother back to her life after so much time

But, could it be that easy? After more than 2 days of traveling, and even with Joe and Riho with them, when they returned to the Shiranui's dojo, Genzo had problems trying to open the door

-What's wrong, why is not opening? -The group behind him approached to check -It has to be this key.

He knocked the door to check, after some seconds a person, someone that nobody of them knew about

-Who are you?- He asked

-That's what I have to ask, why are you here on our dojo?- Genzo said

-Your? Stupid man, I bought this place just yesterday, it's my house now.

-WHAT?!

Hearing that was something unacceptable and surprising on a bad way, how can that happen while they were outside on Brasil?


	13. Chapter 13: Kyoto's Reality

Well, this new season didn't start the way I wanted, as my home, the one living with my mother and sister, got flooded three times on 5 days, yes, it was that bad so I had to move to my father's house to continue working on everything I have to do, so yeah, Season 2 starts!

….

**Chapter 13: Kyoto's reality**

They were a total fury, without a place to live, the group had to go to the only place in Kyoto that they can go

-Thanks for receiving us Kana- Genzo said

The old lady was kind enough to give them some space, as her apartment was big enough for the whole group

-How can this be? That men and his family taking the dojo- Riho asked

-I don't know, but this was just too fast, we were in Brazil just a little more than a week- Joe said -How something like that could happen?

Genzo was starting to think about it, only one logical answer came to his mind -Ryoma, my son, he should have obtained the resources to do it, and of course he has the money to move everything fast.

Hearing all of this, Mai realized why Ryoma told her about her mother, she clinched her teeth

-That idiot, why he would do something like that?

-Is there another reason? I should have never left the dojo, what a mistake- Genzo stomped the floor -Sorry Kana.

She just nodded and then Mai approached to her sensei -No, it was also my fault, I made you to come with me.

Shina was just listening without knowing what to do, but Genzo answered -No, you had the rights to go to find your mother, even if I had my doubts, and look at her, I couldn't believe it but she was alive all this time.

After hearing this, the woman said something -If I can do something to repair… I want to do it.

-Mom, I don't know if you can do something now… but I can.

-What are you planning?

-What else? We need to recover our things and the dojo as soon as possible.

Riho stopped her -Mai this is a legal issue, you can't go to try and find him, what do you think that will happen?

Then Kana said something -If you make him angry, he can take revenge on any way possible.

-Don't do something stupid Mai, not now when we just arrived.

The kunoichi was surprised of how passive were everyone, but Joe was also a little pissed off

-Is that Ryoma guy that dangerous?- Joe asked and Genzo nodded -Well, with so few of us here, at least we need to know him a little more.

-Even you Joe?- He just made a gesture -Well, what can I do?... I need some fresh air.

-Please Mai, don't try anything stupid while you're out, can you promise- Genzo asked to his student

-Promised but, Can I go out?- Her sensei nodded and after watching that, she went outside

But of course Shina was not that confident -I follow her, probably she lied.

-Did you feel it?- Genzo asked to her and she nodded -Well, probably she will feel better with her mother near her, but please you need to be careful also.

-I will.

As both Shiranui were out, Joe decided to ask something -How difficult is the situation right now?

-The entire city is afraid of him, because of the army he has- Kana said

-An army?!- Both Riho and Joe yelled

…..

Kyoto was pretty calmed on that day, even on the infamous downtown were people were doing their chores, but then one of the citizens paid attention to who was walking on that place

-Hey, isn't that girl the one that Suzuki saved from the gangsters?

-Yes, But I've heard that she's training under his father's orders.

-How confusing.

-I bet that she's stupid, just for coming here.

Commentaries coming from the people, Mai was able to hear some of them, didn't want to pay attention, but then one gangster appeared, the lady just said

-I have no money or anything to give you, more than a beatdown.

-I don't care, in fact, none of us care… what are you doing here? - he asked

Mai sighed -Well, as far as I know, this is the only place in which I can find that idiot named Ryoma.

-Wasn't he your boyfriend or something like that? - the gangster asked again

-What? No, yuck, I have a boyfriend in United States, and I'm so in love with him… no, what I want, is to beat the crap out of Ryoma, right here and as soon as possible.

As some people were able to hear that, the kunoichi was able to hear some laughs, even ones really loud, like they just heard the greatest joke ever, the gangster in front of him was also laughing

-Go home, or do whatever you want, except fighting against him, it will be your death sentence.

-I have no option right now, he wants to destroy my life.

-Well, welcome to Kyoto, practically is his reign.

But Mai didn't want to leave -I knew someone that also proclaimed himself as the king of a city, he ended being destroyed by my brother in law-Then she was caught by surprise as the gangster pointed her with a gun -For real all of you are scared of him

-Get the fuck out of…

With a punch on one side of his face, the poor guy was sent out flying to a trash can, making everyone that was watching to frighten out

-Damn Mai, you sure want to get in troubles here.

For the worst, or in Mai's desire for the best, Ryoma saved her once more with a really powerful punch to her attacker's face

-Ryoma!

He didn't mind anything else, even Mai's angry face

-So Mai, have you considered my proposal of going on a date?!

-You bastard, how would you say something like that after what have you done!- she yelled really frustrated -You sent me to Brazil just for you to steal us the Shiranui Dojo!

-Oh that, well personal issues that I have, but right now I have nothing against you, I still like you by the way.

-You're really a psycho Ryoma- Mai rapidly went on guard -But today I will stop you.

Ryoma just sighed and negated with his head and a hand on his face -Oh come on Mai, this won't end well for you, forget it, you have no chance and I don't want to hurt that beautiful face of yours.

On that very moment Mai used her Jet technique to surprise him, but, ironically, Ryoma was faster than her, she was barely able to watch him avoid her kick

-What the…?!

On that moment she knew that she fucked up the situation, as her opponent was preparing a massive punch

-I told you…

And then landing it to her guts, the sound of that punch was so noisy that some of the curious habitants that were watching closed their eyes

-GAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!

Left on the floor and pouring some blood from her mouth, Mai was astonished of how hard that punch was

-No way, rumors were true… you're really powerful

-Again, I wanted not to hurt you, but I suppose that you need to learn your position on my city- Ryoma was preparing another attack, even with Mai still on the floor -Now get ready…

But then his left arm was taken by someone that surprised him a lot

-Leave her now, or I will stop you here.

Mai was also surprised of watching her -Mow, what are you doing here?!

-Mom… no way, Shina is that you?

-And you must be Ryoma, you turned into a disgrace, now leave my daughter alone.

The mafia boss got his arm free but not wanting to fight -It was your daughter that wanted to fight, not me, so maybe you need to punish her.

-You did enough for that- Shina said

-Whatever- then he turned his face on Mai's direction -I repeat this, I won't do anything against you, or any citizen related to you until your training is complete, then if you want to challenge me do it, but I promise that you will fail… and then you will retrieve your things, if those are not being used by my henchmen now haha.

With that said, Ryoma left the place walking, while Shina was helping her daughter to stand up

-Thanks for that mom…- but Shina pulled her ear -Auch, that hurts!

-You very impatient, Genzo warned you.

-I know but I had to do something… Gaggghh it hurts a lot.

Then people started to surround both ladies, lots of them looking really angry

-Look what you have done, now we depend on your victory!

-You provoked him, now what you're gonna do?!

Shina was getting a little angry because of those comments, but then Mai decided to step up

-Yeah, not like all of you, bunch of useless idiots, that you decided to get stomped by him, if you depend on one person, that means that you're just lazy!

-And what makes you think that you have a chance if he beat you with one punch?!

Then Shina decided to interfere -Because she has time, and the opportunity to do it ¿Can you at least support her decision of becoming the only person that really wants to stop him, to make you all free even if she's receiving this kind of mistreatment?

Silence, is what people gave right now

-Come on Mai, lets get out of here.

Helping her and being watched by some people, even if others were returning to their homes, Mai wanted to say something

-Again mom thanks, and well, you gave a great discourse there.

-For my daughter everything- she answered -Ugh, I can't believe it, Ryoma Suzuki a mafia boss.

-It looked like he knew you pretty well.

-Well to not surprise you… You meet him for the first time when you were only 2 years old, 24 years ago.

That surprised her a lot -Wait, when he was a child?- Shina nodded -How was he.

-A little rascal- Shina laughed -I think that he was only 5 years old, and since then he was already training, wanting to become the strongest, We traveled to Kyoto months before our trip to the Amazonas.

_An image came to her mind, a younger version of Genzo was receiving both Shina and Hanzo on the dojo, alongside the first, was a red haired child with an angry face_

_-Jum, Who are they?_

_Genzo explained -Ryoma, let me present you to my best friend, Hanzo Shiranui, his daughter Shina Shiranui and his granddaughter… sorry, I don't know her name- he admitted a little embarrassed_

_Shina, who didn't look very different even after so many years, aside of using a traditional purple kimono, Hanzo was the one to present a little girl that was behind of her mom_

_-Oh don't worry- he said to the girl, and then he talked to Genzo -Her name is Mai, as she is just 2 years old she's still a little shy._

_Ryoma approached to the girl, even if he was a child, he felt almost like an adult for Mai, who after seeing him, wanted to reach his hair_

_-Jum, she is too small._

_Mai was just smiling, while they were knowing each other, Hanzo said something to his friend_

_-Probably in the future these two will be good friends._

_-Yeah, I hope so…_

…

After returning of her memories, Shina then looked to her daughter -But things got totally different after our disappearance, just saying if that didn't happen, probably Ryoma could have been a good guy after all.

-I don't know, it seems that it was because of me that he became like this, at least of what I know.

With her daughter still a little affected by the hit, Shina continued helping her to walk

…

-And that's why, so please, don't make him angry, I plead to you.

-An army…- Joe was scratching his head, the idea of fighting him was still pretty attractive, but Riho looked at him with a worried face -O…ok, I won't provoke him.

Genzo heard the door being knocked, and when he opened, both Mai, who was on a better situation, and Shina, entered to the room

-What happened? - he asked

Shina spoke -Mai tried to fight Ryoma and lost.

-What?!- That alarmed everyone there

But Mai rapidly answered -He promised that while I am training with you Genzo sensei, he won't attack.

-And that's it? Mai you could have died!

-I know… I know, this time I was absolutely imprudent… I just need to sit down- as she did immediately after saying it -Hopefully he's saying the truth.

-At least I can confirm that, but if he's provoked once more, hell will rise on this city- Genzo finished -Mai, I told you not to do it, you were really lucky.

-Now what?- Riho asked

On that very moment, Joe's phone started to ring, and then he answered -Hello? Oh I see, that's great…. Yeah both me and Riho are here in Kyoto, things are a little weird here but is better to explain being here…- everyone was paying attention to what Joe was talking about -Yeah I promise, we have a great doctor with us….Ok fine, We will be there.

As he closed the call, everyone was waiting for what he would say, Riho was the one to break the ice

-Who called you?

-It was Mary, she, Andy and Terry are going to travel in some minutes, they will arrive to Kyoto tomorrow at the afternoon.

Hearing that gave some joy to everyone there, specially Mai who needed that after what just happened

-I will meet with Andy after so much time…


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival of the Bogards

There is only one thing to say… I'm alive!

….

**Chapter 14: The arrival of the Bogards**

The next day after the confrontation on Kyoto's downtown

-So, Miss Kana and Mr Genzo are really afraid of what Ryoma can do.

-Yes Joe, and I'm still curious of why Genzo never attempted to stop him., maybe he was afraid of doing it.

-To stop his own son? Well we need lots of explanations here.

-But everyone in this city, not only both of them are afraid of Ryoma, and yesterday I learned why- and sighed -But if he's a man of word we had only one option to beat him, to wait until my training finishes and then to call everyone to fight him back.

Both Mai and Joe were talking on a balcony on Kana's apartment, looking on direction to the sky, maybe waiting for something to happen

-You know Mai, Even with what happened, I just want to punch his face so hard that…

-Joe please, don't do it, in fact, if we don't mention this to Andy and Terry would probably be for the best, for now so be patient, right now Ryoma is probably stronger than Geese and Krauser.

The martial artist was looking at his punch, showing his impatience on this situation, then sighed

-Fine, only because you're asking for that.

Then both looked that an airplane was passing through the city, Mai looked the hour at her cellphone

-So, for now, let's concentrate on enjoying their visit, and hopefully that Guerreiro's herbs and my mom knowledge can help Terry.

-I hope so, now it is time to receive them

As both friends were going downstairs to the store, there were Shina and Kana, the first one helping the old lady carrying some things inside

-Oh, you finally down- Shina said

-Yes, and right now our friends are arriving to the airport

With for Mai's mom meant one thing -Fine, I need help to prepare medicine.

Kana approached to her -I can do it, I'll close the store for some moments and then I will go upside- and talked to the others -Go for your friends.

Joe nodded -Thanks miss Kana.

On that moment Genzo and Riho arrived, carrying the same type of objects as Shina, the orange haired lady heard something -So your friends arrived

-Yes, and how are you going with the issues with the temple?

Mai was curious about it, the orange haired girl said -Well, I'm still studying but it seems pretty difficult- then she turned on Mai's direction -Sorry for not telling that I'm trying to become a lawyer.

-Even with that job on your shoulders? - Riho just smiled -Good, we can solve all of our problems now, Ryoma will regret doing all of this.

Genzo then talked to Riho -We need to solve this together, so we can retrieve the dojo.

She nodded -Fine, then Joe and Mai can go for their friends now.

….

20 minutes later and while waiting for their friends, Andy and Mary were just sitting on a bench, at one side from the lady, Terry was asleep, but then…

-WAAAHHHHH, That I'm a guy you suckers!

His brother said -Again that nightmare?

Terry woke -up immediately -Shit, since having this stupid illness, I just can't stand it… being a girl with big boobs is ridiculous for a recurring nightmare.

-Not necessary details to remember, thank you- Mary said rapidly, but then she noticed something in front of them -Oh look, they are here now!

Both Mai and Joe were coming inside the airport, once they witnessed the blonde warriors, Andy and Mary stood up to salute and hug them, but Andy was a little desperate to hug Mai

-Sorry for not coming before, I was trying to save some money for this- he said

-Oh, my dear Andy, that doesn't matter now, I'm happy to see you all here.

When they broke up the hug, Andy noticed Mai's burned arm -But, what happened to you? This looks really bad.

-Don't worry, is not as bad as you think, just an accident while training- she then laughed a little after looking how worried was Andy -Look at your face, I'm ok, doctors said that I will recover from this.

Everyone started to laugh at him, and Andy was a little embarrassed -Ok, thankfully is not as bad as it looks

On that moment Mai noticed Terry, as he was not on a good state -How is he?

-Everyday he feels a little worse, probably this traveling made him more ill.

Mai then approached to her brother in law -Don't worry Terry, you will feel better soon.

He just sighed -For the first time in some time, I can't say that I'm ok, I'm hoping that what you and Joe said on the phone is correct.

Mary then approached to Joe -Are you sure that the doctor that you were talking about is good?

-Better than anyone in South town at least- he joked -We need to have faith; we are talking about Mai's mom by the way.

Something that took the blonde ones by surprise, that was something that they didn't knew about it

-For real?!- Mary asked

Mai was smiling -Yeah, I'm impatient that you meet her- then she looked towards Andy -You have a mother in law, isn't that amazing?

-Yeah… it is- Not like he didn't like the idea of Mai having another relative, but he has heard bad things about mothers in law

Moments later and getting out of the airport, someone was looking to the outside, to not believe about it, he took some photos and immediately send these to someone with a message

-Things got interesting boss.

Which boss? Who else than Ryoma Suzuki, who was sitting on a chair of his office, after looking at the photos he recognized not only Mai's face, but also certain warrior with a red hat.

-Can it be that guy… Terry Bogard?

Laura, at one side of him, was curious -Who is he?

Ryoma sighed -Between mafia organizations we need links to arrange meetings and have some information about them, it was like this that I've heard and known about the defeat of Geese Howard, the information included who was the one who defeated him- and he pointed to the guy with the red hat -Terry Bogard, known as the hungry wolf, he and his team were also one of the strongest coming from the King of Fighters tournaments.

-He must be Mai's friend, and of course he's not alone- Laura said -Shall we interfere?

-Wait, probably Mai will tell them about us, but if that happens it could be interesting to test his strength.

-So, are you going to let them to be here?

-Until they produce any kind of trouble, you know that this is my style, I want to have some fun, when things start to get weird, I interfere, didn't you realized why I decided to let my father to train that beautiful lady?

-I thought that it was because you wanted her to join the Lightning Crows.

-That, and I want her to be at her very best when I defeat her, you know that because of my training, I'm also a Shiranui style master, things about pride that I have to solve so, what could be better for someone like me to beat not only the last Shiranui descendant, but also a warrior that defeated the very one Geese Howard?

Laura sighed -Mister, couldn't that be the reason why Geese was defeated on the first place? Overconfidence is never a good thing you know.

-Yeah, not only him, I know about Rugal Bernstein also, that pair of idiots that underestimated their opponents, and if you think that I'm doing the same, why am I still training even if I know that I'm that strong? Even stronger than my father, that's why I think… no, I know that Mai will never beat me, once she's done, Terry Bogard is my next objective…-Then he noticed someone else -Who is that guy so close to Mai?

Laura then said -He looks really similar to Terry.

-I don't like how he acts… maybe it is time to break certain promise but just a little.

…

Once in Kana's apartment, Mary asked to Mai -Weren't you living on a dojo.

On that moment Mai had to lie, just to avoid any issue -It has a bug plague right now, authorities told us to stay away for some days before returning.

-Understandable, but going there would be nice- Then Mary noticed how Terry was looking a little weaker -Oh come on, you need to sit down right now.

Being helped by the policewoman, the hungry wolf took seat on the first sofa they found while also Andy was entering to the apartment, Terry wanted to puke but it was just a warning, Mary was taking his temperature

-It is still high, damn.

Looking to all of this, Mai then looked her mother and Kana getting out of the kitchen, Shina had a bottle with a green liquid inside, once she went outside, she said

-Whoa, you must be Mai friends, right?

Mary was the first one to say something, as everyone was a little surprised to meet Shina for the first time ever

-I can't believe it, she looks so young.

-Are you sure that you're Mai's mom and not her sister? - Terry joked even being a little weak, earning an angry looking from Mary -Come on, it was just a compliment.

Shina just giggled -Yeah, I'm Mai's mom, my name is Shina- then she looked towards Andy -And you must be my daughter's fiancé.

Being a little nervous he just stretched his hand -Yes, I'm Andy, nice to meet you, miss Shina.

-My pleasure- then she looked to Terry -You must be ill one.

-Yeah, it would have been great to meet each other in other circumstances- again he coughed

Shina looked to Mary -Is your boyfriend? - With a giggle Mary nodded -Cut his hair one day.

Once she said it, Terry looked at Mary -Don't do it, please.

Mary was starting to consider the idea -To be honest, your hair is longer than mine.

-Well, things in order, you drink the content on bottle, but first we need to use syringe, miss Kana help.

Kana then presented a syringe which already had a needle, it was filled with the same liquid that Shina had on her bottle, once he looked at it, Terry started to get nervous

-Aaaaammmmm, I don't think that I need that- but before he could stand up, Mary caught him from his shoulders -Come on baby, let me run.

-No, you are becoming more ill with each day passing, you need this medicine now!

-Agh fine, put that needle on my arm now- Terry said extending his left arm

For Shina to say -Errrrr, This one not in the arm.

The exact moment that Terry tried to run away once more, and Mai yelled to say an order

-Catch him now!

Even with the combined force of Andy, Joe, Mary and Mai combined, Terry was doing as much as he could in order to escape, but when he was near to the door, Shina intercepted him and pointed to his face with her staff

-If you run away, you will die, and not for illness.

Even if he didn't know about Shina's strength, that menace made Terry to feel nervous, not only them but also his friends, then Mai said

-That staff was a spear before, and she was really good at using it.

Without any option, Terry sighed -Fine, just promise me that it will not hurt.

-Just as much as a mosquito bite… -Shina said with a smile on her face

Moments later

-GAAAAAAGGGHHHHH…THAT WAS A HUGE MOSQUITO! - was heard from the outside of the apartment

With pain on his back, Terry had to drink the content of the bottle, it had a sour flavor

-Well, I tasted worst things in my life.

After hearing all of that, Mary felt a little embarrassed, the rest of the group also

-For a second, I couldn't believe that it was the same man that got rid of Geese Howard and Wolfgang Krauser- she said

-Give him some credit, he should have been that weak for a long time- Mai said -Well, tomorrow and after he gets better, he must have a fight.

Andy sighed – Well brother, if it has to be like that, I will be sorry for kicking your ass- he said with a smile

But Joe interrupted -Aaammmm Andy, I know that you want to help your brother, but Mai has something to say.

And the kunoichi spoke -Well, maybe I am being a little selfish, but aside of looking all of you once more, to be reunited one more time… I had a dream while being on Brazil… I want to fight Terry.

The hungry wolf heard all of that, turning serious for a moment -Why Mai?

-Well, you are the strongest of all of us, something that hurts a little to say, but that's why I want to fight you, I have been training for more than 4 months right now, I just want to test my new strength.

Everyone had its doubts, Shina then spoke -You're strong, daughter, you showed it when we fought that Yamazaki guy.

-What, Yamazaki? - Mary asked -Was he in Brazil?

-With bad intentions Mary, sorry for that, but you know that he and Kane were not good people- Mai said -He's on a jail right now.

She sighed -Well, they lend me a hand on previous King of Fighters tournaments, what can I do with their decisions?

Then Terry asked -Are you sure about that Mai?

She nodded -I'm always sure about my decisions, but one thing that I'm going to ask you… go full strength, like on your battles against Geese.

Andy gasped after hearing that -Mai, I'm not that sure about it.

-But I am, what do you say Terry?

After some moments of silence, Terry decided to talk -You know, even if I'm not in my best right now, probably tomorrow I will be, if I go full strength, I want you to do the same, because even if you're my friend, I won't hesitate until achieving the victory, do you understand that?

Looking to all her friends she nodded -I do, and I will do my best to win, so… ready for tomorrow?

Standing up, feeling like his strength was starting to return, he gave a thumb up and said

-OK!

…

While the Fatal Fury group was doing all of that, Riho and Genzo were on the Mayor's Lawn from Kyoto, trying to retrieve all papers that they would need in order to recover the dojo, as they were getting out of the building, they were talking to each other

-Planes, letters… we also need key copies and signs- Genzo said -Sure right now, I would have wanted to continue my job of training Mai.

-But if we are not fast enough, probably you will lose the dojo for good, every second counts.

-Yeah, I also want to meet those warriors, the Bogards… I've heard really interesting things about them and I want to watch them in action.

-Hopefully Terry becomes better for tomorrow, by the way, didn't you signed some papers to put a condition to control the dojo?

-Probably Ryoma obtained a copy and signed it, or did a fake signing I don't know, he was stupidly fast- he sighed -Agh my own son, I can't believe it.

-How he became so evil? - Riho asked

-Well… he wanted to become the new heir of the Shiranui clan, something that for obvious reasons was not on our decision, as Hanzo treated us really well, Ryoma just wanted to take that position, so when he knew that I was against that will, he left the dojo, probably that's why he did all of this.

-I see, as the Shiranui were in South Town, you and your son were the only ones that knew the Shiranui fighting style here in Japan.

-That's why I'm so worried for Mai, she and her mother are the only ones that can continue that legacy, before knowing that Shina was alive, Mai was the very last Shiranui alive.

Riho then started to think about it -And the dojo had a condition about it, Right? That Mai must have the property of the dojo once she arrives, did you two signed a document or made a blood test to assure that?

Genzo was not perfect, even if he was a wise man -No… blood test, that could be our key to the victory, you're smart young lady.

Riho then smiled -Thanks mister Genzo.

…

While on the night, on the building in which was Kana's apartment, Shina was looking to the stars, these were few, but she liked to look at them, coming from a door was Mai, using the same battle suit that she used against Yamazaki

-I can get used to the not so new suit, why did you call me, mom?

Without looking at her yet, Shina said -Stars are beautiful- then she turned her face in direction to her daughter -How is Terry?

-He went to sleep, Mary and Andy are taking care of him, the medicine started to make even more effect, hopefully tomorrow he's fine.

-He will be, if he's strong warrior, tomorrow his body will be much better- Then Shina stood up -You practiced nature manipulation with Zuzocks, right?

Mai nodded -But I was unable to learn any attack in just 3 days- then she showed a little of blue energy coming from her hands -That's all that I can do.

-I see, Shiranui have advantage on this for pyrokinesis, your father taught me that, but I able to do real nature manipulation, I can train you, be your second sensei.

That idea, even if it meant to do even more efforts, sounded amazing, as it was a reason to spend time with her mother

-Really, can you teach me? - Shina nodded -Cool, when can we start?

-Now, sit down- Mai obeys rapidly -We can take some hours before sleep, hopefully enough time to for you to at least do this.

Shina used the same blue energy that Mai was using in order to cover her right hand and then closing it, making it like a punching box glove

-Hard like metal, pure solid energy, is the first and most basic technique coming from nature manipulation, Boxing Day, ready to start?

Mai nodded, that's how a new training regime started from her, now combining the teaching from Genzo, and now with her mother, Shina, Mai had even more confidence not only for her upcoming battle against Terry tomorrow, but for the future, probably, to fight against Ryoma, who was now giving his first signs of trying to make her life impossible


	15. Chapter 15: Battle for pride

With all that is happening around the world, this chapter is somehow special, I know what is happening, and I hope to anyone that read this, no, to everyone in the world that everything turns better, so for those who are reading, this is my message

Stay at home, spend time with your family, play any type of games, prepare something delicious and have patience, this will last for some days or weeks

With nothing more to say, enjoy the chapter

….

**Chapter 15: Battle for pride**

8 Am, as there was not enough beds for everyone on that apartment, the men had to sleep on the sofas, or even on the carpet covered by some blankets, but as Terry was the ill one, he had to sleep on a sofa, it was at that hour, 8 am, that he woke up, a little hungry, but after looking at his hands and spending some minutes on silence, he realized something…

-Yes, I'm much better today!

That yelling made his brother and friend to wake up, at least with good news

-This is… amazing bro, the medicine had good effects.

-I know, and now I'm hungry.

-Hey calm down dude, probably the ladies are still asleep- but then the Fatal Fury team noticed how the door was being knocked -Who could be?

The one knocking the door was Genzo, being followed by Mai, both were sweating, like they were running for some hours

-Thanks for opening- the sensei said

Looking to all of this, Andy asked to Mai -At what hour did you woke up?

-4:30- she said -Then at 5 both went to run inside the city until now- even if she was tired, she had enough energy to say all of that, then she went inside

Genzo then asked -By the way, Kana is doing the breakfast while Shina is helping on the store, the food will be ready in some minutes, probably you should wake up the other ladies.

-Sensei, please let me to bath first- Mai then left the living room

After looking all of that, Joe said -She's doing her best all days, when was the last time that we were training that hard?

Terry was the one feeling the worst -If we get distracted even more, probably not only her, but even more people will surpass all of us… what is happening Andy?

-Well, what do you think? In some hours you and Mai will battle.

Terry just smiled -I'm not afraid if that's what you're thinking, knowing that she's taking her training that seriously just makes my blood to boil.

Moments later, both Shina and Kana prepared a big table for the group, filled with all types of food the ladies joined to them, nice conversations, smiles and laughs, Terry was the happiest one, eating almost like there was no tomorrow

-Hey Terry calm down, you look desperate- Mary said rapidly

-I'm kind of, I was unable to eat like this since months ago- Mary just resigned with a sigh

Then the group noticed how a black car was stopping in front of the store, a man with a suit asked rapidly

-Hey old one, it's time for the taxes.

That made Terry, Andy and Joe to stand up, Mary, Mai and Genzo also, looking to all of them made the man to feel nervous

-Oh… ok forget about it, maybe later- then the guy left the place

-What was that? - Terry asked

Joe looked to Mai's direction, but Kana answered -Just a bunch of idiots, don't worry about it.

What they could do? Andy then asked -Well, now that we ate breakfast, when and where is going to happen the fight between Terry and Mai?

Genzo answered -I know a place on the outside, it's a big one so you can fight with all freedom.

….

3 hours later, and with a part of a group coming on Kana's car, and the other on a taxi, they arrived to an immense grass field at one side of the road, there were some trees giving some shadow, something welcome as the sun rays were pretty strong on that day

-So, which will be the rules? – Kana asked

-No rules, the one that can't continue is the loser- continued Joe -This is going to be interesting.

Once the group arrived to the biggest tree and everyone took seat on the grass, all of them started to talk

-Predictions? - Kana asked to everyone

-Sorry Mai but she's going to lose, my vote is for Terry- Mary said rapidly

-My daughter has all my support, Mai will win.

Joe had a tough decision here -Agh, saying this will suck a little, Terry for the win.

Riho was also fast -I don't know Terry too much, so all my confidence is with Mai.

Then all the eyes went to Andy, who just wanted to remain silent -I just want this to finish fast, I don't care about the winner.

-Understandable, is your girlfriend against your brother- Genzo said

-So Genzo, who do you think is going to win? -Kana asked

-Even if I want Mai to be victorious, I'm going to be realistic, as I don't know too much about Terry, saying that Mai is going to win could be something ludicrous.

While they were discussing all of that, Mai and Terry were stretching and preparing for the upcoming fight, the hungry wolf asked

-I remember those clothes, you used them for just a season after I told you to use something less revealing- he joked about it -Why did you change opinion again?

-Well, even if it was part of the Shiranui fighting style, Genzo sensei didn't like my previous clothes.

Something that took Terry by surprise -Well, as far as I know, you were the one who modified these to be a little more revealing… sometimes changes are not bad, don't you think?

-Yes, if those are for the best- Then she went on guard -Ready?

And Terry did the same -Go for it.

Before any of them move, Mai threw a little fireball to the ground, just 2 seconds of distraction for Terry eyes that were used for the kunoichi to try and kick him on the face, but the wolf covered with his left arm, then Mai went to the ground and tried another one that was also blocked, it was Terry turn, punching her but the attack was avoided, another one and Mai went some steps back to return to guard pose

-Not bad Mai.

-You too, Terry, even for someone that yesterday was felling really bad.

-Thanks to your mother, is sad that I have to retrieve that by kicking your ass, Crack Shot!

Immediately he went for his back flip kick but Mai was fast to avoid it, jump and trying to land a knee strike from the air, Terry was recovering putting shoulders to the ground

-Raising Tackle!

Just by inches, maybe even centimeters, Terry feet landed on Mai's chin, as she used the Jet technique to avoid it again, something that took everyone by surprise aside of Shina, even Genzo and Joe who were not aware of her using that on Brazil

-Wasn't that technique the same one that you used against me, Genzo?

-It is, but how did Mai managed to learn it that fast?!- he was specially astonished

And taking that speed as her advantage, before Terry could properly recover, she used her elbow to land a powerful strike on her brother in law stomach

-First strike, Terry.

But he resisted, and using his strength, landed a powerful punch on Mai's face, making her to go some steps back

-But not the strongest one, come on Mai, get serious, you have a new technique on your sleeve, so use it against me.

Taking her affected cheek, Mai smiled -You asked for it.

Again she used the Jet, at first it took Terry by surprise of how fast she could be, even if leaving some burns on the grass, using his fighting instincts he tried to guess where Mai could land her next attack

-Power wave! -As it was avoided again, he realized that he left his guard open -Is she that fast?

-Kacho sen!- She landed an attack with her remaining fan, remembering that the other 2 were destroyed by Yamazaki, as that was with fire, it made some damage to Terry, as her weapon was returning to her, she retrieved it -Hana Arashi!

-Burn Knuckle!- Now she was the one with her guard open even before landing the second attack, receiving the impact with full force on her stomach -Hey come on, come on Mai.

Every hit that Terry or Mai were receiving affected Andy, but maybe he was a little more affected for Mai

-Can she stand all of that? - he asked for himself

But even if she was affected, Mai returned to her guard pose and Terry did the same, 3 seconds later both went to fight each other, clashing punches on their very first attempt, as they smiled to the opponent, Mai kicked Terry on the face but when approaching to him…

-Round Wave!- Mai stopped her attack, being sent to the air -Quick Burning!

For the first time on the fight Mai was on disadvantage as Terry was coming to continue the attack, but that was the perfect moment, time to land a hard attack, just waiting, when he will want to land a punch

-Fukkuaku Ougi!

Direct hit, and a very strong one as she waited to the very moment of Terry being near to her to blast him to the ground, that attack was a really hard one

-Aaaaaggggghhhhhh!

Knee to the ground and his clothes ruined, the fight was getting difficult for him, even Mai couldn't believe that she was doing it that good, but there was no time to get distracted, she had to go and continue her attack…

-Power Geyser!

But as soon as she was close to Terry, he landed a ferocious punch filled with energy, causing an explosion that sent Mai to the air and then to the ground

-Mai! - Shina, Riho and Genzo yelled

Andy just clinched his teeth very nervous while Joe and Mary gasped, that attack was a really strong one

-Terry landed that Power geyser directly to all Mai's body- Joe commented

-It sounded pretty loud- Mary continued -Could Mai resist something like that?

While on the fight, and even if Mai was on the ground, Terry was recovering from the Fukkuaku Ougi, that attack was powerful also, but he was on the best position on the fight

-Are you ok? - but he knew something, even if the Power Geyser was one of his strongest attacks, somehow, he felt that this time it couldn't be enough take her down -Because I know that you can stand up.

And she did it with a Kip up, but when recovering she show how affected she was, the battle even if it just started, was something that she wanted for a long time

-You know, even in the past, with all my defeats, it only made me to grow stronger- Terry noticed something, up to that point Mai was using her fire attacks, this time however her energy was changing of color, from red, to purple to blue, covering her right hand into that energy -I just want all that experience to explode on this fight.

Looking to all of that, everyone was silent but then Genzo asked to Shina

-Nature Manipulation? - she nodded -She is showing it, is a prodigy.

-Guerreiro's wife, Diane, was teaching her the basics in Brazil, but even with that, Mai is able to start using it in just 4 days of training- She smiled -My daughter, I'm prideful.

Once Mai covered all her hand on the blue energy, Terry prepared to intercept her attack

-Don't think that I won't be ready for that! - Terry was preparing his punch to clash

-Boxing Day!

-Burn Knuckle!

The clash of punches produced a mini explosion, once the energy disappeared, Terry looked to the sky, Mai was upside him

-Ryu Enbu!- using the metallic sphere of her suit, landed a powerful blow to Terry's face, sending him now to the ground, taking everyone for surprise -Could it be?- she said

As Terry was quiet for some seconds, Mai thought for a moment that she achieved the victory, but then the hungry wolf started to recover, that attack was hard and he was starting to gasp

-Mai, your training surely had a really positive effect on you, probably the very best that I have witnessed coming from you! – Those words made Mai smile with confidence -But don't hesitate, right now I'm feeling my blood boiling with excitement!

-Me too, I just can't stop this fight, even if the pain is affecting me, I just want to continue until victory is achieved! - And both returned to guard position

-Come on!

Blows, punches, kicks and technique exchanged continued for a long time, and when one was on the floor, tried to recover as fast as he or she could to continue, like that, their friends were watching turning a little impatient until…

-How much time has passed? - Joe asked

Kana looked at his clock, surprised on what he was seeing -Already an hour, they were fighting for a whole hour.

-And now both look terrible- Mary said

And she was not lying, blood and bruises were covering parts on both warriors' bodies and faces, gasping, sweating and tired

-I can't believe it, both are amazing- Riho said -I haven't seen someone fighting like that for an hour.

Genzo, Shina and Andy were smiling, even if the last one was reluctant with the idea of Mai and Terry fighting each other, but now he could say that it was one of the best fights he had ever seen

-Finally… the end.

Both went full speed to the other, on a moment that Mai was starting to jump and covering all her body on fire, Terry was doing the same but without jumping, at one moment the kunoichi used the impulse to concentrate all her power into her powerful elbow

-Chou Shinobi Bachi/Buster Wolf!

That last explosion was the strongest one, producing a little hurricane that affected their friends but just a little, when that happened everyone yelled

-Mai/Terry!

Silence, seconds of silence as they turned to see each other, to check how much damage was dealt, only for both to fall with their backs on the ground, after witnessing this, Joe was the only one who said something

-It is… a tie?

Then they heard them, both were laughing, and laughing loudly, not being capable of moving anymore, Terry and Mai gave everything that they had in order to win, so a tie was frustrating for both of them

-Hey Terry, you want to know something?

-Ha, what?

-It's worse for me, I know it, you're still not at your best as you are recovering from your illness- she said -Damn, how frustrating.

-Don't say that Mai, you're still on training so I didn't fight your best version yet, it is also irritating for me- but both were still smiling -And even with that I can't feel anything different but excitement.

Andy and Shina went to help each of their relatives to stand up, pretty difficult to do because of their states

-Damn Terry you always so reckless- said his brother

-Ja sorry for that, but Mai asked for this fight, so I had to give my best.

Then Shina said something to her daughter -Your fight was amazing.

-Thanks mom… ouch, probably we need to return to the apartment.

-Sure, everyone needs it, it's time for lunch.

The group left the place in which there was only burned grass, hopefully it will recover with time

…

Later on, the night and even covered in bandages, Mai and Andy where going to the same restaurant in which Mai had dinner the first day she arrived, they were already eating tonkatsu on silence, but Mai was able to notice how was Andy smiling

-You look so happy Andy.

-I am, not only because I'm able to see you again, you showcased in that fight against Terry, I have to admit that I had my doubts with all of that, but with all of this you and your mother saved my brother's life…

Then he stopped and silence returned again, Mai then took Andy's right hand

-I know, Terry is you only relative alive, you love him because of that.

-Sometimes, more than my brother, is my friend and a father, while you were fighting and I looked to his face… he was happy, he didn't look like that in a long time, the only days he was like that were when he was on the tournaments, then all of his illness… maybe I'm a little exaggerated but for some times I was afraid that probably that would take his life, something that he couldn't fight with his punches, unfair.

-But it was not that bad Andy, thankfully we were able to find out about it- Then Mai looked to both hands -I don't know if I understand all of it but at the end everyone is happy, look I even found my disappeared mom, that and with all our friends, we are like a really big family.

-And I'm happy for that…

Outside nonetheless, they were being observed by someone on a black car, writing something, it obviously has something to do with the lightning crows, what are they planning to do?


	16. Chapter 16: Shiranui Styles Clash

**Not much to say about anything, I just want my readers to enjoy this chapter which BTW, is gonna be one of the most important ones**

…**..**

**Chapter 16: Shiranui Styles Clash**

Late in the night, everyone was surrounding the tv as Terry brought his Nintendo Switch to play, on that moment it was Shina the one who has competing against the hungry wolf, but of course, 24 years far from big cities wouldn't gave her any advantage

-Come on miss Shina, don't forget to grab the edges!

-Stupid videogame, as I remember you have to reduce the opponent's life, not to send them to fly!

Everyone else were doing bets of who would be the winner, and like that, Terry's character: Ken, was able to beat Shina's one: Lucina 3-0, as expected

-And another one who bites the dust!

-Gaaaagggghhhhh, stupid crossover game! - and she tried to drop the little controller but Terry was able to catch it -If this game is so popular, why is not Lara Croft here?

-Well, company decisions, nothing that we can do about it- Shina then left the floor in which both her and Terry were sitting -Ok, who is next to challenge the champion.

-My turn- Mary then took seat -Don't feel bad if I beat you.

-No problem, only if you don't choose…- But Mary did wat Terry was a little afraid of -Oh no, Isabelle!

The rest were on their things while someone knocked the door, Mai and Andy were returning from his little dinner

-How was it? - Riho asked

-Really delicious, maybe tomorrow we should go all together.

Andy then called Joe with a gesture to go outside, his friend followed him to the stairs, the blonde warrior was looking worried

-I didn't want anyone else to worry about this but, I received this letter during my dinner with Mai.

Joe took it and started to read

"Sir

We are watching you; we want you to come to the following place alone at 20:30, yes, bad things are going to happen, but if you try to do something stupid, your actions will have consequences

Lightning Crows"

-She doesn't know about it as she was on the bathroom when I received it.  
-Mafia, again and here in Kyoto- Joe said, even if of course, he knew about it

-Does Mai, Genzo and the old lady know about this? - Andy asked

Of course Joe had to lie-They told me nothing- his friend said -But this is stupid, they are even saying that it is a trap, we must go all together and kick whoever's ass we need to kick.

-And the line of "try something stupid"- Andy started to think about it -I have an idea, I know that I will risk my safety and I don't want anybody else to do it, but Joe, you're my best friend, can you watch me from a safe point? Only if it is really necessary.

-Don't worry pal- Joe gave the thumbs up -But still, I think that going all of us would be the best idea.

-What would be the best idea?

Mai appeared from the door, surprising both friends as Andy was already thinking to himself

-_Damn, that idiot._

Joe started to think about it but he had an idea -Ok I admit, Andy is asking for me…- Andy was already thinking of killing him -To buy you a surprise!

A relief, but then Andy had to act -Idiot, it is a surprise because no one needs to know about it! - and started to punch Joe on his head

-Ey, leave me alone!

Mai just started to laugh -hahaha ok, you can still surprise me with what you are going to buy…, but do you know where? I know a beautiful place

…

Moments later both friends were walking on the streets of Kyoto, it was already at night, so everything was obscure

-I cannot believe that now I have to spend all my money on a gift, not like I'm mad for that because is for Mai, but only if you knew how to slow down your voice…

-I know, I'm sorry for that- Joe sighed -What I cannot believe is that we have to deal with another mafia organization, I'm already tired of all of that.

-First Geese, then Krauser, and that Rugal guy that I was unable to fight- Andy did the same as his friend – But here we are.

After some minutes of walking, both were near to the place in which the letter said that the encounter will happen, Andy then pointed to a building

-Joe, if you can go to the rooftop, it will be nice for me.

-Count with that Andy, and good luck- Joe and Andy separated ways as Andy continued to walk

Just one minute as Andy arrived to a caged football field, it had a door opened

-So, time to find out who sent this- He went inside and then looked to his cellphone -20:28, on time.

He didn't have to wait the other 2 minutes, as a car was approaching to the field, Andy was paying attention of who was getting outside of the car, just 3 persons, a secretary with brown skin and white hair, a big fat guy with a black suit, and of course, probably the one who sent Andy that letter, the red haired one, he was using a black fighting suit, but Andy recognized it

-While the color confuses me a bit, I recognize that kind of suits, but it is weird, only the Shiranui Masters are allowed to use it, and those need to be of red color and a black belt, not like you.

-Interesting, so you know about the Shiranui.

-Of course, I trained with Hanzo Shiranui, now, who in the hell are you?

Being polite, the man presented himself -I'm the new ruler of this city, my name is Ryoma Suzuki, and as you are thinking, I'm a Shiranui style master.

Andy showed some frustration after hearing about this, while his style is a variation as he added some of his own movements, while talking about being a pure Shiranui style warrior, Mai was by far the best one

-And you asked me for a fight, right?

-Kind of, but first a need some questions to be answered, first of all, your relationship with Mai Shiranui, of what type it is?

-I don't even know about you, so I'm not going to answer…-then he realized the reason of the question -Damn, so you know about Mai.

Ryoma laughed a little -Let's say that we are kind of friends- something that made Andy a little irritated -But by the way, she looks promising as a fighter, as she is a pure Shiranui, I was just a student until I mastered it.

-And what do you want about her? - Andy went on guard

-Is simple- Ryoma possed on a similar way as Mai was starting to get used again, but closing his punches -I want her to be on the Lightning Crows… and as my wife.

-You son of a bitch! - He went full speed to double kick Ryoma -You will never make it!

-Novice mistake- Ryoma just avoided it -You're too impatient…

Before Andy could react, a punch went close to his face, taking him for surprise, realizing that Ryoma was no joke, he was fast

-You know, on that very moment a fight could have ended, but that wouldn't be funny- he stepped back but just centimeters -The reason why I called you is to test you, I want to get on some shape, sure I'm still training but my strength needs to be tested on a serious way, you are a Bogard so you should be the challenge that I need.

-Too much confidence that you have, you are just asking me for a fight, what will happen if I win, your big guy will attack me?

-Nah, don't worry about him, I'm the dangerous one on this city- he returned to the Shiranui's fighting pose -Once I beat you, your brother and Mai will be next.

And he was talking about making Mai his wife, something that Andy could not stand, he had to make it not happen, he was threatening not only her, but his brother also

-Sorry Terry, but I will be the one who defeats the bad guy this time- Andy returned to his fighting pose again -Ok, you will regret for not hitting that punch from before.

-Nah, I promise that I will be fine.

And like that, the fight started on a classic exchange of blows, for the moment nothing was happening until Ryoma landed the first hit, then he avoided one of Andy's punches just for Ryoma to land another one, and then another and another, Andy was getting tired of it so, spinning his body, he landed an arm strike to Ryoma's face

The big guy alarmed a little, but Laura stopped him -Let him have his fun.

Andy and Ryoma clashed punches and on a moment, the blonde warrior tried a kick but the black suited one avoided it, and landed one of his own to Andy's stomach

-Hishouken!

Ryoma contained and send the energy ball to the sky, before falling victim of a roundhouse kick to his face, almost sending him to the ground, but he rapidly recovered

-You were just a talkative idiot- Andy said

-Ey, you started to use energy, that's unfair…- Ryoma laughed a little -Well, I have to use my powers to counter- and a fire ball appeared rapidly on his right hand -Hikou-hi!

Andy avoided it easily but then he watched how fast could be Ryoma as the warrior used a known technique of his father to move really fast, the Jet

-Bushin!

As fast as he could, or probably because of his power, Ryoma started to make images of him surrounding Andy, the Bogard had to concentrate but that was difficult to do, as Ryoma started to punch his face and guts in repeated times

-I'm tired! - But Andy knew about the Shiranui fighting style, as he used his own fire to punch the ground, making the fire to spread on a circle, affecting Ryoma on his feet a little -Kuu Haa Dan!

Direct attack that made the mafia boss to go some steps back

-Hishouken!

But that one clashed with the fire ball from Ryoma, it was on that moment that Joe was able to start watching the fight from the rooftop

-Damn, come on Andy, you can do it.

While downside, Ryoma was just smiling -Ey not bad, you're a funny challenge up to this point.

-Funny, is this somehow funny for you?

-Yes, right now I'm used to beat the crap out of weaklings, maybe is because of how strong I am right now- Then he prepared an attack -So you deserve a little better than all of them.

Andy was ready to avoid any upcoming attack, but then again Ryoma speed took the best of him, and when the Bogard tried to spin his body and counter…

-Chou Shinobi Bachi!

He was surprise by one of Mai's signature attacks on his face, maybe he didn't have to be surprised at all, as Ryoma said, he is Shiranui Style Master

-Dragon Explosion!

That explosive attack sent Andy violently to the floor, and when Ryoma tried to stomp him with a high jump, Andy shook his head

-You have no respect… Chou Reppa Dan!

He used his position to land a fully energized double kick to Ryoma guts, making him to spit some saliva, but that effort sent both of them to the floor

-How about…? - But Andy looked in horror how Ryoma recovered with a Kip Up, even if he was affected as the blood on his lips showed, he was still smiling -That.

-It was ok, but only ok… Fukuaku Ougi!

Barely missed as Andy moved to one side, then a fire ball that he contained and sent it aside, enough space for Ryoma to land another kick to the stomach, sending Andy near to a wall.

-You resist the fire pretty well, as you said that you trained with a Shiranui master, fighting like that will just be an energy waste- then he showed his flames on his right hand, to Andy's surprised, those were starting to change on color and nature -Maybe I need to change on plans, consider you fortunate as not even my own father was able to see my new powers.

-He can manipulate electricity also!

Andy was unable to watch him for a moment, but Ryoma moved even faster than before, getting close enough to start an attack

-Hyaku no Kosen!

The inmense and fast punches coming from Ryoma made Andy to start spitting blood from his mouth, and then a massive uppercut finally sent him to the wall, looking to all of that, Joe was starting to get worried about his friend's health

-I told him not to come alone, we had to come everyone here- he started to clinch his teeth.

-Koramu!

Joe looked how Andy received a lightning uppercut followed by a thunder column, making him to be on a really bad state

-Shit, that motherfucker- Joe wanted to interfere, but then he looked to the henchmen, it was on that moment that his eyes crossed with Laura ones, making him to feel uncomfortable -Dammit.

While on the fighting arena, Andy was gasping and on a really bad state, Ryoma went some steps back and with a hand gesture he said

-Come on, don't disappoint me- Andy tried but he was on a bad state -Is that all?

-I can't compete with that speed with any of my techniques… aside of one, hopefully that will be enough… I can't let him to be near my brother or Mai.

The energy was starting to fill his body, if he wanted to finish this fight, that was the technique to use, the one that will make him use all his speed to land a devastating blow

-Chou Shin…

-Very well, I gave you enough time to recover, time to finish!

But when Ryoma tried to land a thunder punch, Andy avoided it with an imperceptible speed, when the Shiranui master realized it, it was too late

-Zoku Zanei Ken!

Direct hit into Ryoma's guts, making him to spit lots of blood

-Yes, good job Andy- Joe said very proud of that action

The blonde one was pissed off, that's why his attack was so powerful, the big fat henchmen tried to interfere but again, Laura stopped him

-No… it won't end like that.

And the Bogard realized it also, as Ryoma took his hair and, when he watched it, a massive thunder punch was approaching

-Ikazuchi-ken!

Directly to the top of the head, sending Andy to the floor with a lot of pain on his head

-GAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

Ryoma won the battle with that attack, as he realized it when Andy was unable to move due to the pain, the winner while smiling, was angry of the pain and the amount of blood lost

-Motherfucker, you surprised me a lot with that elbow strike, damn it hurts.

-A well-deserved win, master- Laura gave him a towel

-Thanks, I know it.

-What we are going to do with him? - Said the big fat guy while taking Andy from his arms

-First of all Guldo leave him- apparently that was the name of his henchmen, he had to obey, leaving Andy again on the floor -Second of all… don't even think on interfering, I knew that you were on the rooftop all the time.

Joe was busted, as he started to yell to Ryoma -If you do something to my friend, I will do it!

Ryoma just smiled -And with that, Laura will kick your ass for me- That was something serious, then he approached to Andy -You deserve my respect, dude, it was a nice fight, so don't worry, I won't kill you or your friend here, you don't deserve that.

-Ha, that makes me just laugh.

-Hey, killing is just a really simple thing, there are destinies worse than death itself- and he approached to Andy's ear -Let me tell you something, how do you think that I met Mai on the first time?

-She surely wanted to do what I was unable to do- Andy said, even if he was in pain

But he negated it -Just let me tell you something, my father, Genzo Suzuki, he's a Shiranui master, he's preparing that beautiful lady to be my strongest henchwomen, and she is doing her best for that… Don't trust me if you don't want to, but she came here in order to train, Right?

After saying that Andy opened his eyes on horror, as Ryoma was getting outside of the field

-You're able to keep your life for this moment, but you have only 3 days to leave Kyoto, if not, I have a real army, and that will be the moment that I will kill you, your friends and maybe even your brother, and believe that this is something that I don't want to.

He left the place while tears started to appear on Andy's face, not only he was beaten by a man he just met, but also, he told him something horrible about Mai, could he believe on him? Joe landed on the floor, looking at his friend

-Hey dude…

-Did you know something about him? Don't lie to me.

Joe sighed -I know, but trust me when I tell you, everyone here is afraid of him, probably we know why right now

-But… even with that Mai could have told us…

Both started to reflect on what just happened, then Andy said something

-Probably what I'm going to do, is for the best, but please, tell me what you know…

….

-Yes, Isabelle is invincible! -

Mary was on a streak of 6 victories, not even Mai was able to beat her using Zero Suit Samus

-How did you manage to be that good? - the kunoichi asked

-Terry, that's all that you need to know, and now I'm even better than him using this character.

Then the door was knocked and Riho, after opening the door, gasped in horror after watching how Joe was helping Andy to arrive

-My god, what just happened? - she asked

-Bad, horrible things- Joe said

Terry then approached to his brother -How did that happened to you? - then he looked to Joe -Did you do something to him?

-Hey, you're my friends, don't look at me like that!

Andy just wanted to go to a room, while doing that he said -We're leaving Kyoto tomorrow, all of us.

Leaving everyone in shock, Mai decided to ask and approach to him -Wait, what? But you were here for just some days and…

-Shut up, you lied to all of us! - then silence, Andy pointed to his head - These marks, this blood, I met you good friend Ryoma Suzuki you know? He's a bastard but told me something that I couldn't believe at first, but realizing how not only you, but your sensei also didn't tell us about him, probably he was right after all.

-And do you believe on him? It's ridiculous!

Kana interfered -We didn't tell that because we wanted all of you to be safe, the popular belief is that Ryoma has an army, you could have been killed!

-And I wasn't because he wanted me to tell to all of us that if we don't leave on 3 days, he will send the army to attack! But that was not the worst thing that he told me- and he pointed to Mai -You're training to become a henchman of him, that's why you didn't tell us anything about him!

Mai slapped Andy's face -Stupid, how could you believe something like that? Just when our relationship was starting to flourish!

-Relationship?- It was hard for him to said something, but he had to -What relationship? I was tolerant enough but not anymore, Mai the truth is… that I can't stand you, you're the most irritant person I had the disgrace to met.

Silence in the room, no one was able to say something, even Mai whose tears started to appear on her face

-Andy… but…

-No, no buts, I was trying to be polite with you but you're just so annoying, you don't want me to have at least 5 minutes far from you, your obsession with me makes me sick, and just today I have the strength to finally say the truth, and the truth is that I'm not able to see your face anymore!

No more words coming from the kunoichi, just felt to the floor on her knees and strated to cry really loudly, Andy on the other hand has being looked by the other with really mean faces, even Terry wanted to said something

-And you think that you have to say something like that just because you lost? What's wrong with you Andy?!

Andy then just said -That I don't care about anything anymore- then he looked towards Terry -Bro, I don't know about you, but I'm leaving tomorrow… right now, I just want to go to a hotel.

Saying that, Andy left the apartment, leaving Mai in tears and everyone else in shock, Terry just managed to say

-I will try to convince him, probably we can help on all of this.

And he followed his brother, Mai then looked at her sensei -Why?

-Why? Because my son is a monster, that's why- Genzo said

-No, first the dojo, now Andy, my question to you is this… Why you didn't stop him before? Is your son, your responsibility, and he's making my life horrible!

Crying like that, Mai went to a room so no one could see her like that, Genzo just started to think for himself

_-Maybe I'm just a coward… but I will repair it Mai, I promise._


	17. Chapter 17: Fire Will Temple

**For the moment… well, just enjoy the chapter**

…**..**

**Chapter 17: The fire will temple**

Terry tried to talk to his brother and convince him that everything that Ryoma told to him were just lies, but to no avail, the next day in the afternoon, not only him, but the entire group from South town were leaving, of course with Mai's exception, she had to dismiss them all and while doing that, Riho was giving her some documents

-Hopefully this will help, you need to arrange a meeting on a laboratory to make some blood tests.

-Thank You Riho, hopefully things with Joe will turn for the best.

Riho hugged her back and then Terry talked to Mai -You sure that you don't want to come with us? That will help you to be far from that idiot called Ryoma.

-I know Terry, but he promised that while Genzo trains me, he will not bother anyone, that's why I have to stay here.

Terry looked to his brother, he was just waiting for the airplane

-Don't worry, I will convince him that he's an idiot, but even with that you count with us, if things start to get difficult, we will fly back here to help you.

She hugged him because of that answer -Thanks for all Terry, hopefully your situation in South Town gets better also.

Moments later she watched how all of her friends left the city on the next airplane going to the United States, she sighed, somehow, she had to get some revenge from Ryoma Suzuki but after being beaten by him with one blow, and even if she was angry with Genzo, he was right on something and now she witnessed more of his power on the beatdown that Andy suffered, thinking of fighting him again was ridiculous now

On this moment, Genzo was trying to appeal the buying of the dojo coming from that unknown family, so she had to walk to Kana's apartment, probably her mother will be helping on the store as a way to thanks that old lady all her help, not so much to do as she sighed once more, then a video call

-King?- she answered the call -Hey King, how are you?

-Mai, for a moment I guessed that you were still angry to me.

-Not enough to call you for your real name yet- she smiled a little -But I talked to Yuri some days ago, I supposed that she told you something.

-Well she told me to call you back, I tried some days ago but nobody answered me, was something wrong?

-A lot, trust me, I'm looking for our meeting as soon as possible.

-We're trying- King said -Yuri just obtained a job on a restaurant as a waitress and I'm trying my best to sell as much as I can on the bar, Kyoto should be a really nice city to know.

-Yes, kinda…- Mai received another call, it was her mother -Sorry King, is my mom, I need to answer.

-What, your mom? You didn't tell us that you have a mother! – King answered, totally surprised of hearing that

-I know, I just met her days ago, is something crazy- then she smiled a little more -So, see you as soon as possible.

-See you later Mai.

Mai changed of conversation -What's happening mom?

-Genzo returned, has news for us.

When she heard about it, Mai took a taxi as fast as she could

…

Moments later and on the store, Genzo, Shina and Mai started to talk

-Hopefully you're not as angry with me as yesterday- Genzo said

-Kinda, is not an easy situation you know.

-I know it, right now things are advancing pretty bad with the judges, as apparently some received money from Ryoma, to buy some documents the very first day that we were out.

Those were already bad news, it meant that Ryoma had enough time to sell the Dojo to anyone

-And of course, he sold the dojo on a relatively low price.

-Looks like Ryoma just wanted to make damage- Shina said -Horrible.

-The next audience will be on some days, hopefully everything will be easier until then- Genzo then looked at Mai -I'm trying as hard as I can, trust me.

-I want to believe- Mai said seriously -Now, what are we going to do?

Silence for a moment, Shina just started to look to a necklace she was wearing on that moment, Genzo then asked

-I haven't noticed your necklace before.

-Oh, a gift from Makoto before the trip to Brazil.

-Makoto…- some images were coming to his mind, about his past -I have an idea, Shina, have you gone to the Fire Will Temple?

Something that also caught Mai off guard, Shina negated it -Both me and Makoto were never on a place like that.

-Of course, as the Shiranui said, the Fire Will Temple is a place that can only be visited by ones with a warrior spirit, in the beliefs of the Shiranui clan, it means that only the masters could access there without having problems.

-Problems? - Mai asked

-Well, The Fire Will temple is haunted- Genzo smiles

Mai started to feel a little afraid of that idea, but Shina took her left hand -Worry not daughter, we're coming together.

Mai was starting to think about it, and then just said -When are we going?

-Tomorrow early.

-Like always- Mai then left the store -I will do some exercise, see you later.

When she left, Genzo then talked to Shina -During her fight with Terry, I noticed that Mai used a strange technique, what was she doing?

-Nature Manipulation- Shina said -Started to train with Guerreiro, I want to train her on that, probably helps with pyrokinesis.

-Of course, … I want to know also- Genzo said surprising Shina -We can be a really good team and yeah, I'm old, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to become better.

Shina smiled -Fine for me.

…..

5 am in the morning as both Shiranui ladies and Genzo were taking a bus in front of the store, the trip was a silent one, as Mai and Shine were sleeping, Genzo was just trying to remember

-The Fire Will Temple…

_Flashback_

_On a little arena, both father and his student were practicing, manipulating the fire with their hands, suddenly both heard the door being knocked, after opening it they found a little kid with his mother, which was badly hurt_

_-Please… I don't know you… but save my little Genzo…- after that the woman felt to the floor, without a life breath on her body_

_Then they witnessed it, as the little boy was crying for his mom, both father and son looked in front of them the guilty, it was a tall man with a knife on his hand…_

_Moments later the kid was talking with his saviors, specifically the father_

_-Now you will be part of this family, we will train you like a Shiranui will do, understood?_

_The kid just said yes with his head_

…_._

After some hours of travelling, Genzo looked through the window, the bus was passing near to a forest, he tried to guess their exact location

-We're close…- then he looked at it, some bamboo trees -Very close, ladies wake up.

Genzo moved Mai's shoulder, waking her up and then she moved Shina, seconds later both left the bus and looked at one side of the road, a bamboo forest

-It is here? - Mai asked as Genzo nodded -I see, hopefully we can find something interesting here?

-You will find it, for sure, now we need to enter into the forest and walk some minutes.

Both Genzo and the ladies went to the forest and entered, walking on a path that was surrounded not only by the bamboo, but also any type of different plants and trees

-Reminds me of Amazonas, kind of- Shina said

-Yes, hopefully without wild tribes and animals- Mai joked a little, then the group felt how the wind was getting stronger -And that?

-I told you that the place was haunted- Genzo laughed a little

-We thought that you were just kidding- Shina said

-Don't worry, I believe that the ghosts here will not consider you harmful as long as you act calmed.

Then the cold wind surrounded them all, frightening Mai and Shina a little

-Would that mean that we're getting close? - Mai asked

-It was never that far from the road- Genzo said, and just after a pair of minutes, the group arrived -Look, there it is.

Compared to the Shiranui's dojo, the temple looked pretty small, and without any enclosure, on that moment it also looked like no people were living on that place on years

-Well, here we are, now I don't know what we are going to do- Mai said crossing her arms

-What else? We are going to enter.

After what Genzo said, both Mai and Shina looked to each other -You sure? - Shina asked

-Of course, you both don't know it, but here is where Hanzo and myself were giving our first steps to train into the Shiranui ninja and fighting style.

-What, here? -Mai then looked on the inside -It is another testament of the Shiranui clan?

-Yes, as you may know, the Shiranui were a really small clan since years ago, I met your grandpa and his father when I was a child- he pointed to the walls -Look the black parts, burnings of our multiple trainings on pyrokinesis.

-_Who is here?_

The voice was heard by the 3, that scared them

-Mom, did you hear that? - Mai asked approaching to Shina

-I wanted to ask the same…

_-Leave this place now, you're not worthy!_

After hearing that, Genzo realized something -Ghosts, the spirits of the Shiranui Clan.

-What?!- Mai asked immediately

Genzo then yelled -We are worthy, I'm Genzo Suzuki, adoptive son of Kazuma Shiranui and adoptive brother of Hanzo Shiranui, here with me are the last Shiranui of your clan, Shina Shiranui and her daughter Mai Shiranui, let us in!

After hearing that coming from Genzo, Mai was surprised -Did he said that he is my grandpa's adoptive brother?

-He is, but I thought that he told you- Shina nodded

Genzo then turned his head in Mai's direction -I arrived to this temple when I was 7 years old, your grandfather was 11 years, he and mister Kazuma saved my life from a dysfunctional family… That's why I have an eternal debt with all of you.

The voice reappeared before any of the ladies could reply _-If you're worthy, prove it, enter in the temple but prepare for anything that comes against you._

-Fine- the cold winds stopped for a moment -I suppose that this is our moment to enter.

While walking to the insides, Mai wanted to ask once more, but this time to her mother

-And you were not on this temple before?

-No, as far as I know, father and mr Genzo left this place when mr Kazuma died, in order to create their own dojos.

-And my grandfather left Japan in order to arrive to South Town to put another one there- Mai sighed -But why?

Before Genzo could answer, the group arrived to the same room in which the first mentioned was training on his youth, at the other side of the room was a little statue, looking like a buddha but less decorated

-Agh, so many memories.

The place was a total mess, dirt and fungus all over the place and the wood were on a terrible state, even with that, Mai was amazed of watching another piece of the legacy of her clan here

-I wonder how important where the Shiranui in the past.

_The voice reappeared -We were, 1800 years ago, in Japan the story of the 8 guardian families in Japan, when the Yamata no Orochi attacked the very first time, most of our families were not on our peak with the exception of the Yata, Yasakani and Kusanagi, the other 4 clans were on the responsibility to create the weapons that would serve in order to seal that monsters, so the other 3 would be able to use them._

-Wait, our family had an active participation on the first defeat of Orochi, why we didn't know about it? - Mai asked immediately

_-For you to realize how important are not only you, but all the people that you know, and how it is important for all of them to follow their families legacies, alongside the 3 important, the Shiranui, Asamiya, Sakazaki, and Garou, fought against the rebellion of the Hakkeshu clan in order for the other 3 to seal Orochi, it is a reason to be really proud of what you are, of why is important to keep the family legacy._

On that moment images were coming to her mind, if she had to guess as easily as she could about who could be the heir and heiress of their clans, Athena for the Asamiya's, Ryo and Yuri for the Sakazaki… but the Garou were a total mistery, maybe something for the future, and of course she has to be the one from the Shiranui

-How do you know all of that? - Mai asked to the voice

_-Because that how Shina's father told me and her the story, that's how his father told him the story, and that's how I'm telling you the story._

On that moment, Shina's necklace started to glow a little, as the woman took the jewel, the group then watched how the cold wind re-appeared on the center of the scenario forming a little tornado, when that one disappeared, a figure surrounded by a green aura was visible, it was a young man, using a red suit similar to the one that Mai used on her fights against Yamazaki and Terry, but of course using pants as a variable

-A Shiranui master?- Mai asked, but she looked to Genzo and Shina, they were speechless -No way…

Then the man spoke -Here on the Fire Will Temple is where the souls of the Shiranui clan rests, so that's why I'm able to appear once more, even if it is just for some moments…daughter.

Mai was also silent but surprised on that moment, little tears started to appear on her face

-Dad?

He nodded -Makoto Shiranui, yes, I am- Mai tried to hug him but he stopped her -But I'm not here for formalities and feelings, that's why I didn't do the same for my beloved wife.

Shina was crying a little for seeing him once more -Sorry, I just want to hug you so much.

-I know, but my time is limited and I don't know for how much, that's why I have to use all of it to test you, my daughter, my blood, to check how strong you are right now, since you arrived here and I watched you, I knew that I had to do this.

-So, you want me to fight you? - Mai gulped but then she got serious -That's the weirdest hello that I have ever received.

-I know, but we have to take advantage of every second that we have.

-Fine, then just give me some seconds- with a high jump, Mai used those seconds to get rid of her casual clothes and, as fast as she is, to appear on her battle suit, the one that she was getting used to once more, since her travel in Brazil -Ready for the fight!

Both adopted the Shiranui classic fighting pose, both the spirit of the father and the daughter will start a fight inside the strange temple, who will win?


	18. Chapter 18: A Family Fight

**Hopefully everyone stays safe on these really hard times**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter**

…**.**

**Chapter 18: A Family Fight**

With the silence on the room while Shina and Genzo were waiting, Mai and her father looked to each other, waiting for what the other will do

-I hope you will be proud of me, father.

-There's only one way to know about it, daughter- Makoto said

Then the attack -Kacho-sen!

Mai launched her fan into Makoto's direction as he just punched the weapon to block it, while doing it, Mai launched as fast as she could to kick her father, but he blocked it again with his arms, then he punched again for Mai to block it, and then an exchange of blows and punches, the man noticed his daughter's right arm

-It seems like someone is still practicing.

-It will heal, but is a testament of how far I've come to arrive here- launched a punch to her father's face, but again he blocked it with one hand -You know, even if we are fighting, at least I want to know a little more about you.

-Fine, but with one condition, land a good hit to me and I will tell you something.

-Very well!- With that, Mai spinned herself in order to land a tremendous kick on Makoto's chest -First one.

-Ok…- But Makoto answered with a kick of his own to his daughter legs, even if she recovered fast from that attack -I hate spiders and I love eating nigiris and sushi, my favorite American band is Metallica.

-Ok, now I know form who I have those preferences- Mai launched a fire ball that her father counterattacked with one of his own, then she used the jet to attack with all her speed, this time Makoto was able to avoid it, and catch her daughter's arm -Oh no.

-Oh yes!- and then he threw Mai onto the ground and applied an arm lock, trying to weaken her -I'm curious now, why is your arm burned?

-Is just a mark that tells me how much I need to improve- Mai then rolled into Makoto's direction and took her hand, using all her strength, she started to recover with one purpose, to slam her father on the ground -I want to comprehend all the aspects of the Shiranui Ryu style!

-And because of that you need to know…- Makoto put his feet on the ground and started to kick Mai on the chest, three times were enough for her to let him go -Speed is our biggest strength, not only as fighters, but also as ninjas, Shiranui bushin!

5 copies of Makoto surrounded Mai rapidly, without any options, she went on guard

-The bushin, not one of the techniques that I use the most… because I know how to get rid of it- Her father then prepared a Ryu Eirian, trying to catch her with the flames -Fukuaku Ougi!

The little explosion made Makoto to step back and his clones were destroyed, taking that opportunity, Mai envolved her punch into the nature energy

-Boxing Day!

And she caught him on the face, sending him once more to the ground, because of that he had to tell one more thing but looking to all of that, Shina was looking worried, Genzo was just analyzing it all

-Makoto is fighting pretty well, even if he is just a ghost- Genzo said -But this has to be stranger for you, Shina.

-It is so strange… did you know about it, Genzo?

-I just wanted both of you to have the opportunity to know a little more about the Shiranui, I wouldn't have ever the idea that a ghost could materialize to have a proper fight, but as he is saying, his time is limited, how much? - The she looked to Shina's face -Maybe that's why you're like this.

She nodded, while tears started to appear -I just want to appreciate this moment, I haven't seen him in 24 years so, I just want to have this image as lively as I can, because this is the only time than Makoto and Mai will spend some time together.

Back on the battle, Makoto said something -Ok, I suppose that you've learned the nature manipulation, who taught you? - Mai rapidly pointed to her mother -I see, so Shina survived some time on the Amazonas.

-So… Are you going to tell me something?

-Right, you landed a big hit… I wanted to call you Lien, but Shina insisted on calling you Mai, I had to step back.

-Lien? Sounds nice to me- Mai smiled, then she had to block one kick coming from her father -But those details, are just little of what I want to know about you.

-Then beat me and let's see if I have enough time to tell you.

A clash of punches in which Makoto took advantage to kick Mai again in the stomach, and then another one on the face, sending in direction of the roof

-Mai!

Then Makoto started to spin and on one moment, he put his hands on the floor, Shina recognized what her husband would do

-His best technique, Will he really do it?

When the fire on his hands appeared is when the woman's question as answered

-Ryukeru Phoenix!

Mai had to use her arms in order to resist the spinning fire kick that her father tried to land to her body, even with that, the damage was tremendous

-Aaaahhhhh, it hurts!

The little upcoming explosion sent Mai to the floor and of course, the fire started to burn the roof, so Genzo controlled it immediately, Shina then yelled

-Mai…, Makoto you overreacted!

The man was smiling, then looked to Shina -As I told all of you, I want to test my daughter…- And for his satisfaction, Mai was standing up, both of her arms were right now a little injured, but her entire body was hurting -I was not wrong.

-Damn, that was close… If I had no concentration over the fire control like the moment that I burned my arm, that would have been my doom- Then she returned to her fighting pose

-You're surprising, I've won lots of fights with that technique.

-Like your fight against Guerreiro? - Makoto was surprised -Yeah, I fought against him recently, but I lost.

Her father smiled -I suppose that right now he became the leader of his tribe, I had a chance against him when he was just preparing for that position.

-So, is my turn…- the fire on Mai's feet started to appear -I don't know how much time do you have, so I need to finish this as fast as I can.

Makoto felt it, looking to one of his hands that started to fade -Even if my time is short, I don't want to lose- and posed his hands, preparing a fire attack -Come on.

With the place on silence, only with the sound of the fire there, with the kunoichi eyes looking with determination, it was the same sensation that she felt while fighting against Guerreiro, and then against Yamazaki, why she was like that? She was able to feel it, that power, that energy, could she use it?

Speed, her strength aside of her pyrokinesis, she used it at gull thanks to her new technique, and with that, covering her body on fire, it would mean just one thing

-Chou Shinobi Bachi!

-Fukuaku Ougi!

But something went wrong, as Mai landed on the floor, after realizing that her father was starting to fade away, she turned her head into his direction

-No way, is the time running out?

-Makoto!- Shina screamed

-It seems like that, my spiritual connection is fading, I will return to be a ghost and nothing more…- Mai then looked very anxious with that -But worry not my dear daughter, you've grown to be an amazing Shiranui fighter.

-Dad… I always wanted to meet you, to know you…- tears appeared not only on her face, but of her mother's also -I'm so grateful that this opportunity appeared…

-Yes, I'm just curious, why you didn't use the classic Shiranui kunoichi suit? Your grandmother used it also.

-Wait, did she used for fights? - Genzo was visibly ashamed -I never realized it as I have never seen her on that suit.

-Mr Genzo come on, you know that the Shiranui kunoichis are always aware of using their beauty in advantage, well nothing that I can do, you were always that reserved- Makoto sighed, but then realized something -Unless… Mai, you're training to become a Shiranui Ryu master, Right?

She nodded -And I'm giving all my efforts to achieve that…-Mai turned her head on Genzo's direction -He's doing a really good job on it.

It only meant that finally Mai has forgiven him, it was a great relief for his heart

-But then, there is one more thing that I always wanted to see- and then Mai asked Makoto -Can you show some love to my mother?

After hearing that, Shina hugged her husband so strong that he almost felt like dying again

-My Makoto, I missed you so much! - and tears were all over her face

-Shina, your beauty didn't disappear even after so much time- his body started to fade away, slowly of course -I want to tell you something, no matter what, you need to be happy, you deserve it after what you have suffered.

Even with those words, Shina couldn't help but feel very bad -But you're the only one that I love, even after 24 years I didn't let other men to touch me.

He hugged her back after hearing that, Mai realized something -It was like my relationship with Andy…- and of course she had to feel bad for it, as the two broke up just 2 days ago -Sometimes love is so difficult.

Makoto then said -I know that you love me, and of course I do, I just say that you deserve to be happy, can you do it for me and for Mai?

She nodded -Yes, I will.

Both of them kissed with passion each other but then Makoto was fading even more, he then remembered something

-Mai, before I go away, the Shiranui Magatama, the treasure of our family is hidden on the floor of this temple… feel proud of yourself, there were not only 3, but 8 main families in Japan, use it and keep it with you, you're the heiress and the guardian of the Shiranui…I'm really proud of you.

-Thanks father…- then Makoto was almost disappearing, on that moment Mai wanted to know something -Before you leave, how did you… how did you exactly died?

-On the Amazonas I fought and lost against a monster called Goenitz, he told me he was part of the Hakkeshu… that's all that I can tell you now.

Goenitz, one of the biggest threats during the times when Orochi was returning, somehow history just repeats itself

-Thanks for all dad…and goodbye.

-Goodbye…

Shina was crying a little after her husband finally disappeared, Genzo was thinking for himself

_-Probably this was for the best, this haunted place gave the chance of one of his new members to give a last and proper goodbye._

Moments later, the three persons were leaving the place, on one of her hands, Mai had a little magatama on one of her hands

-So, they had this on a little chest down the temple, it is beautiful.

Shina then talked with Genzo -Thanks for bringing us here.

-You're welcome, and Mai, Do you feel better now?

Taking some seconds to answer, she smiled and nodded -Yes, thanks for this, sensei.

Because of her smiling once more, Genzo felt much better, then Shina asked something

-Now, how do we return to Kyoto?

Mai looked to her sensei direction, once they arrived once more to the road, it was obvious, because knowing Genzo, he wouldn't mind the idea on walking back to the city

-Let's wait until someone carry us back here- he said

Shina then added something -I have no problem walking back to Kyoto.

Something that made Mai to feel bad -_Oh please…_

-Then is done, we will walk back to Kyoto, probably we will return before the night.

Mai just sighed, it had no use if her mother was used to live on the jungle

….

Right at night, both Shina and Genzo were talking on the roof of the apartment building, then Mai appeared

-It is really important?

Genzo nodded -It is, as in your two fights you were able to use the Nature manipulation, energy condensed to hit like a weapon.

Shina then added -Me and Genzo decided, to share our knowledge to each other, and of course to you.

-That would mean, my training will be even more difficult now.

Genzo then pointed to the street down to them, the 3 were able to witness how a thief was trying to steal a bag from a woman, but then a black car appeared, the gangster ran away but the woman was also afraid, one of the men that was inside the car asked the lady for something, as she was scared the men in black suit hit her on the face before taking the bag and getting some money out of it

-And be grateful that I decided not to take it all.

Then the men left on the car, Genzo then said after looking all of this -This city needed order and peace, but peace is not a synonym of fear, this city needs to be free as soon as possible of the Lightning Crows.

-As soon as we can take back the dojo, it would mean that also on that moment I have to fight against Ryoma, the only real chance- Mai said and then sighed -Is not going to be easy.

-But there is hope- Shina added -Daughter, your fight with Makoto, I believe in you, to use the Final Connection.

-Did you know about it? - Mai then remembered -Right, that you were also with the Zuzocks before being caught.

-Makoto and me were potential users, but I will probably not know if I'm really able, you on the other hand are young, strong and of course has the purpose on achieving whatever you want, you can do it.

-Do you think that, whatever it is the Final Connection, will be enough to take Ryoma down.

Mai said -There's only one way to find it out, while the legal things are solved, I will do whatever it takes to achieve that power.

-Fine… but tomorrow, as today me and miss Kana are going to prepare a delicious dinner- Shina smiled before returning to the inside -Come, is going to be delicious.

While following her, Mai asked her sensei -Hey, why do you think that Kana is helping us so much?

-Reasons she has- he was smiling -But I'm grateful with her, even with all that was happening, she was there to help me out.

-I think she likes you- Mai joked a little

-Ja, come on, we are too old for thing like love.

-You know, love is something so strange, sometimes it can be that fragile, but sometimes it is that strong that stands even after death, my parents showed it to me.

Genzo noticed that Mai was a little sad about it -If I can say something, Andy is afraid, once time passes, he would want to return to you and ask you for forgiveness.

Mai was thinking about it -You see, before coming here, I was the one who wanted to be with him so much, that I have to admit that it was like an obsession, but I felt that he was like my only family when my grandfather died, now that all of this just happened… I don't know what to do, but I still love him.

-Then, have faith, if he feels the same for you, you both will come back.

With those ideas in mind, this special day ended for Mai, well, of course with the dinner coming soon

…

Starting from the upcoming day, Mai returned to her normal routine, training really hard to become stronger and better not only now on the Shiranui Ryu style, but also with the nature manipulation, as she had to continue her early daily marathons, now alongside her mother, the community of the downtown paid a lot of attention on her training, some laughing of course

-Come on Shiranui lady, don't give up- someone yelled at her on a laughable way

She didn't pay attention to it, to any jokes

On some days

She had to concentrate more on controlling the fire techniques proper of the Shiranui style, on other days to continue with the nature manipulation, while she was training the fire techniques, Shina was her training partner

-Come on ladies, concentrate the fire between your two hands.

-The Ryoko Bakuhatsu is really hard to master- Shina had to give up but Mai continued -Were you practicing this technique before?

Her daughter nodded -Yes… but it is still hard, even with that I don't want to give up.

On other days it was Genzo her training partner, as both had to relax to create the natural energy, meditating while Shina was monitoring the entire process

-Be careful with how you create this type of energy, is not like the fire that appears with emotions, this one goes with determination only.

The energy on Genzo hands was erratic, but Mai was a little more successful as she had a bit more practice with that energy

All of that had a purpose for Mai, the combination of those two styles had to result into that strange power that Diane told about her, one day, she decided to test her own strength, both Genzo and Shina were looking at her

-Do you think that it is a good idea Mai? - Genzo asked

-There is only one way to find out, as far as I know, the only way to maintain and activate the final connection is to concentrate on my objectives and to liberate both the fire and the natural energy at the same time.

Shina sighed -Ok daughter, go and try.

And it started, for some seconds she tried to liberate something, on one hand the fire appeared, on another the blue energy, and then, both energies started to cover her body, on the very moment that something started to go wrong, as the two energies were clashing and were hurting her

Shina had to advise her -Stop right now! - Mai did it and was gasping a lot -Is that true, the power of the final connection?

She nodded -It is possible that it could be my best option against Ryoma.

-And was hurting you, are you sure about it? - Genzo asked

-Yes… even if it was some seconds, I was able to feel an immense amount of energy inside me, so with some practice...

-So that will be, you have to practice a lot if you want to master that power ¿Understood?- Shina asked

As her daughter nodded once more, was the start of her path to dominate that new power, hopefully to help her against the ruler of Kyoto


	19. Chapter 19: Kurikinton

**Chapter 19: Kuri Kinton Flavor**

South Town, home of some of the greatest fighters in the world like the Bogards, since returning, Terry decided that at least he had to spend one hour of the day doing exercise and another one doing anything else than just being on home, eating or playing videogames, he didn't want to feel weak again but, this was not what worried him the most but how his brother was

Terry was going to a specific place, Illusion, one of, if not the most well-known bar on the entire South Town, why? Because of who was managing it, one of the most beautiful but fierce fighters on the city.

Once he entered, Terry gave his greetings -Hi Cecile- And then a knife was thrown, impacting on one of the walls near him-Agh, come on.

-You know that I don't like too much that too many people call me like that.

There it was, as decided and fierce as ever, her conservative suit was unable to hide her beautiful face, decorated with her short blonde hair

-Fine, King, are you ok?

-As much as I can, what makes you to come here, Terry? - The Muay Thai artist was doing her chores, cleaning some glasses

-It is soon to ask for a drink? – King negated it with a head movement -Then give me a beer, please.

-Do you at least have money right now?

Terry found some coins out of his wallet -Out of my last fight, is becoming pretty difficult to find something these days.

-You know that right now, finding a proper job is not that difficult, I mean, even Yuri is working right now on Rogers Bar, damn, my friend working with the competition.

-Is she? Is the same place that Joe's new girlfriend and student is working.

-Joe has a girlfriend? – Terry nodded while King was putting the beer on a big glass -Such an interesting surprise.

-And yeah, I'm trying to find a job, is nice to have my health back but I don't want it to go away once more.

-Then probably is not a good idea to drink alcohol - King joked -Here you have, and, what type of job have you considered?

-Mary is proposing me to join to the police but damn, the idea of joining them doesn't appeal to me too much- he was starting to think about it -Probably as a security guard only.

King then looked to the door of her business -Hum, that makes me think, but only if Illusion becomes more successful.

-Thanks for it, King- Terry started to drink

-But you still look worried.

Terry had to admit something, women sometime can be very perceptive, as he had to talk

-Well, here comes a bomb, Andy broke up with Mai.

-Wait, What?!- that was a surprising thing to do -But Mai was crazy for Andy, chasing him was like her religion, why?

-Things are complicated, apparently in Kyoto there is a mafia boss with a Geese Howard complex.

-What, with a fetish of falling off from buildings?

That made him laugh a little -Ok that was good, but no, the thing is that this guy, Ryoma Suzuki, beat the crap out of my brother and apparently, he told him some lies about Mai, Andy is such an idiot to believe him.

King started to think about the situation, of course the entirety of it was not totally clear, but Mai Shiranui was her friend, part of the original women's team, she had to do something

-Call him to come, we need to make a plan.

-A plan?

-Yes, I mean, you said that this Ryoma guy is like Geese Howard, so probably on a moment he will do something mean to Mai.

-As far as we know, he already talked to her, and promised not to do anything bad while she was training, as much as I know, he wants to have a proper fight with her.

-Then we still have time, I don't know how much… Call your brother and Joe if you can, I will try to make Yuri to come here.

A pair of hours later, both Joe and Andy entered into the bar which for the moment was a little empty

-Here we are lady- Joe said -It is that important?

-Yes, it is, now if only Yuri is able to come…- the door opened once more -Yep, here she is.

She looked a little tired, apparently because she was training before coming, so Yuri Sakazaki was on her classic battle suit

-I'm sorry, I had a free day today and both my father and Ryo had the idea of using it to train with me.

-That's exactly what you have to do even more, everyone please take seat- as all of them did -First of all one important thing, Andy you're stupid.

-For what, for protecting Mai?

-Protecting? You broke her heart for sure- Joe added

-Wait, what happened? - King told everything she knew to Yuri on her ear -What? Andy you're stupid!

-Did we come here so you can insult me? Yes, I broke Mai's heart, but it was that or Ryoma to fulfill his promise of sending an army to Kyoto, he was not lying, even that old lady, Kana, said that it was true.

-And still you have to yell like that and act like it was the end of the world? - Terry said -Things like that must be told and you didn't.

-Because I know my team and my brother specially, of course I knew that on that very moment, you Terry and you Joe, would have wanted to go for him after the beatdown I received!- Then silence on the bar

But Joe refuted -Ey but I've told you about the danger of that guy.

-Yeah, and maybe you were trying to cope with the urges of hitting him, but Terry, you always want to do what is right, and that is not bad but this time, stepping back was the best choice.

-But brother…

Andy interrupted him -Tell me Terry, and please be honest, after what you've heard, wouldn't you want to fight Ryoma on that very moment?

With everyone on silence, Terry sighed -Yes, I would.

-See?- Even if it was horrible, I wanted everyone to stay safe because that guy… is worse than Geese, worse than Krauser, worse than everything that we were able to beat, because I don't know exactly how dangerous were the Hakesshu, Nests and that strange organization from the past, so acting without taking care would have a tragic end.

Yuri then broke the silence -And for Mai?

-She's training, becoming stronger, she doesn't need me for that, her destiny is to defeat that idiot, I didn't believe on his word of Mai training for him, as much as I know her, she is using all this time to put an end to his organization, just like me, Joe and Terry did with Geese and Krauser.

Then the silence returned, but it was King's turn to break it -How powerful is he?

-He had the chance to beat me on a 3 vs 1, and yet he just wanted to fight me alone, I used all my best techniques and even if I was able to hurt him, it seems like he was not doing his best against me.

-So, you were able to hurt him, he's not invulnerable- Terry analyzed

-And if he's not invulnerable, then we can beat him- Joe ended

-It's time for a plan then- Yuri said

-More than a plan, time to train harder- King sighed -It means to make more efforts if we want to help our friend…- she looked to her bar

-I know, in your case this is going to be pretty difficult

-Is because of Jan, I have no one to help me with him.

Terry took another slip of his beer -I have an idea, let him to train with Rock.

-What? I… I don't know, Jan sometimes is so vulnerable.

-Ey, look at me, I was sick as hell just days ago, returning to an active state helped me a lot, so probably that can help, besides, I'm for sure that Rock will like the idea…

…..

-I'm not that sure about it.

Moments after having that meeting, Terry called his adoptive son to come to his apartment once more, but the idea for Rock was pretty odd

-Come on Rock, you're back in South Town after so long.

-I did it for you Terry.

-But it will be good for you to have a pup to train, you're an adult right now so, why not?

-Well you see, I'm not that confident on my own abilities of becoming a sensei- he was pretty nervous

-I know, but hey young pup, at one time all of us are destined to share our knowledge, don't you think that maybe is your turn? Besides, you can help King a lot with that.

He sighed, Terry will want him to take the responsibility -Fine, I will try, but hopefully things don't get that complicated.

-That's the spirit! - Terry give Rock a friendly punch on his arm

…

While on the bar, King was dismissing her co-workers as she was closing the business for the day, alongside her, Yuri was waiting, then both friends started to walk

-You shouldn't have helped me today if you were so tired, besides you have to work tomorrow.

Yuri was not that worried -Nah, I'm fine, on the other hand, starting as soon as we can, we have to get used to this if we want to become stronger.

It was pretty late, 2 am so South Town was only illuminated by the lanterns at both sides of the streets, making their walking a pretty calmed one

-Becoming stronger, do you remember Yuri, why we decided to form the original women's team?

-It was years ago, we wanted to show the others that we are strong, that we didn't need them to become champions and of course, to start a new friendship.

-Thanks for that- King was smiling but hiding some sadness

Yuri knew the reason for her sadness -I know, up to this point the first part of our objective was not achieved… heck, even in some situations we are eliminated on the very first round of the King of Fighters tournaments ha ha.

-And even sometimes we had to make changes in our teams for any other reasons.

-Yeah, you know, sometimes my father is very strict, but I still have to obey him- then Yuri had an idea -Lets promise something, for the next King of Fighters tournament, you, me and Mai, the three will make team once more and nothing will change it.

Both take their hands with a little of strength -Promised, but this time we need to make something if we want to change our destinies, I don't want to get eliminated on first round once more.

-Mai is training really hard right now, wouldn't be pretty shameful that once we form team once more that only she is able to fight against the strongest in the world?

-But she is doing it because she has to fight against that mafia boss, probably she is not even thinking about participating on a King of Fighters tournament on this moment because of that.

-Yes… right, that we need to help her on this difficult moment, do you have a plan?

Both stopped on that moment, King was having some doubts -Right now… probably to ask Joe but that will mean no real progress, he's a Muay Thai fighter like me so…

-Damn, we need to think outside of the bubble, something extra.

-I was talking with Mai just days ago, she told me that her mother was also training her with a new power she called Nature Manipulation…

Then King watched how Yuri's mouth was wide open -WHAT; WITH HER MOTHER? Did Mai found her?!

-Yes, it also took me by surprise, but she has the chance of becoming even more powerful that she was before.

Yuri was noticing how King was talking -Are you getting a little jealous?

She sighed -Maybe, the fact is that both of us don't have that chance of getting out of our bubble… or maybe we have.

-Who?

King snapped her fingers -Chizuru Kagura, she was our teammate, for a short time of course but we made a pretty strong team.

-Do you think that she wants to train us?

-Maybe not, but still, she was the organizer of a previous tournament, so at least she has the number of other fighters.

-Fine, hopefully at least we can make new friends in the process

…

On the next day, King was waking up, as soon as she did it, she checked her cellphone and any message she received, one of them was from Chizuru

-"Sorry Cecile Levasseur, but for the moment I can't help you, I have my own business now…"- for a moment King wanted to throw her cellphone, but then she checked the rest of it –"… But I can help you with some contacts for other fighters that maybe can help you with whatever you want"

King checked the list, the first one that appeared was an odd one, she knew her, but they were not as close as for example, King was with Mai and Yuri

-Kula Diamond, a cryokinesis user…- it was interesting, of course having the idea of using cryokinesis will help her a lot with Illusions, but, how easy can it be? -Well, there's only one way to find out.

She called, and waiting, and waiting a lot, that was not easy, first call and was lost

-Damn, maybe I'm annoying her- She called again, but this time with success -Yes.

From the other side of the line, a cute voice was heard -Moshi, moshi, who is there?

Then King was able to over hear something, a very rude voice -Damn Kula, why you had to buy that stupid trash?

-Shut up K', It is very useful- then she returned to the call -Sorry, who is there?

-Aammmm, I don't know if you heard about me, I'm King.

-King, of which country? You sound pretty feminine to be a king- of course Kula was joking

-Agh I knew it, my name is Cecile Levasseur, nicknamed King, I'm part of the women's team that always participate on the King of Fighters tournament.

-Aaahhhh, the group of eternal losers?

Something that took her off guard-Wait, what?

-It is how my brother K'Dash calls you- Kula laughed a little -Sorry for that, why and how are you calling me?

-Chizuru Kagura helped me with your phone number, and well, what I'm going to ask you is gonna be pretty weird… Can you teach me some cryokinesis?

-Aaaaammmmmm, is not that easy to say the least… but why do you want to learn that?

-A friend of mine is on a problem, and I want to help her as much as I can.

On the other side of the line, Kula was looking a little worried -See, is not as easy to just want to learn and that's it, I've obtained my powers thanks to Nests.

-Understood, so probably I have no chances to learn.

-We can try, if you want, but you're asking me for a favor and I receive nothing in exchange.

It was fair of course, Kula was right for asking that, especially when these two knew nothing about the other

-Fine, I think is fair to be grateful.

-Cool, now, how can we manage to meet each other?

…

On another side of the city, while her brother and father were training, Yuri was doing another call, this time would be easier, the girl that she was going to ask this favor was a friend, thankfully King gave her the phone numbers lists

-Agh come on…

-Moshi moshi, Athena here, sorry for not answering you, probably I'm on high school or on a concert, please call me later, bye.

-And just when I need this the most- Yuri sighed, then she noticed how the door of her room was being knocked -Come in.

The original champion, when the King of Fighters tournaments were smaller and simple but not easy, Ryo Sakazaki was the one knocking the door

-Hey Yuri, why are you taking so much time? I know that you were with Cecile until late but still.

-Sorry bro, is all pretty difficult.

-About your friend Mai Shiranui?

-How did you know about it? - She asked

-Terry called me, he wants to train with us alongside Andy and Joe- Ryo crossed his arms -Pretty interesting to hear that to say the least.

-I see, everyone wants to become even stronger now.

-A time that we can use perfectly since there was no tournaments since months ago, pretty odd but perfect for us.

-Hey bro, aren't you mad because I'm not training with you and dad?

-Not really, we were even angrier because of your night job, but I have to start accepting the fact that you're an adult- Yuri showed a smile -But still you will not do anything weird with Robert.

-Ah come on, you're exaggerating like always!

Her brother just started to laugh a little -It is strange though, Robert didn't appear in South Town in some time, but I called him to know if he had the chance to return to train here.

-And you were the one that didn't approve my relationship with him- Yuri joked a little

-He is part of our team, and if you're not going to train with us, at least we need to call somebody else.

Speaking about calling, Yuri's phone started to ring, to her surprise she knew the phone number

-It is Athena! Now please brother…

-Ok fine, I'm leaving now.

Now that she was alone, Yuri answered the phone -Athena hi, it is me, Yuri, it is a long time since we talked to each other.

-Yuri, nice to hear you- the psycho soldier was happy, at least that showed her voice tone -But I'm curious, why are you calling me.

To not lose time, Yuri decided to be direct -Ok right to the point… I want to train with you… to become kind of a psycho soldier.

-Ok, that's weird, nobody asked me that kind of things, even Kensou and Bao had some difficulties training to use their powers.

-But you didn't, what do you think, doesn't the idea of having a student sounds nice to you?

-Well, I have to disappoint you, but right now I'm on a tour so probably there's no chance for me to help you…- Yuri was feeling sad for that -But my master Chin Gentsai is free, he can travel to South Town even right now.

-Chin?- She remembered him, the drunk old man that somehow manages to become a problem to all fighters, she didn't like him -Aaaammmmm… Ok, I'm fine with that, I guess.

-Cool, I will call him as soon as possible so he can travel to South Town, don't worry, he is a little weird but he is a good sensei.

-Ok…- Athena closed the call, Yuri then said for herself -Now what did I do?

At night and with Yuri and King on their respective jobs, the legendary Fatal Fury team was in front of the Kyokugenryu Dojo, property of the Sakazaki's

-Well, time for us to become serious, if we want to help Mai, we need to become stronger- Andy said

-Of course, but…- Joe wanted to say something but he became silent

-Say it- Terry encouraged him

-This will help us in case that another King of Fighters tournament appears.

Silence for some seconds, but Terry said -Well it will, I have the intention to win the next one, even if those idiots, Kyo, Iori and anybody else comes in our way.

Andy smiled -You two never change, but I agree with you brother, once we get rid of Ryoma, nobody will stop us to train even more in order to become champions as a team.

Then they knocked the door, almost immediately, the strict head of the Sakazaki clan, Takuma, opened it

-Welcome warriors, come in.

Once inside, Ryo greeted them on a polite way while they were coming inside to the dojo, inside, Robert was waiting

-Well, my trip was not for nothing, you were serious when talking about this training- the rich man said -Hello Terry, Andy and Joe.

Andy was the first one to greet him -It is a long time that I didn't see you.

-He, it is always fun to fight each other.

Ryo then talked -Well, what we have now is a situation in which both teams can benefit each other but this is not the purpose of our training.

Terry added -Exactly, we have another bastard to beat, but this time is kind of different.

-Right- Ryo continued -As you told me, Mai is the one on the conflict against this idiot.

-So is fair that she is training to be the one that defeats him- finished Andy

-Like we did twice against Geese Howard, kind of interesting the parallelism between these two- Then Terry directed him to Takuma -What do you think?

-That we are losing valuable seconds right now, prepare yourselves.

Both the Fatal Fury team and the Art of Fighting team stood in front of each other, Joe against Takuma, Andy against Robert and Terry against Ryo, that's how the training between the 6 will start

-It's time to fight!

A training that will be a really crazy one…


	20. Chapter 20: Time to get things right

**Chapter 20: Time to get things right**

Ryoma Suzuki was someone who always wanted to be clear with his words, as he promised not to do anything against Mai while she was training, that meant that he was giving her enough time to become stronger, since that fight against Andy, other 7 months have passed, months in which Genzo and the Shiranui ladies were trying as hard as they could to recover the dojo, but until then, the three had to distribute their time between training and helping on Kana's store, a way of thanking her for letting them to live there

11 months have passed since Mai left South Town, and with just 4 months she was showing some promising improvements, after other 7 months, her body was starting to show the results of the training, her burned skin has almost returned to normal thanks to the medicines, but that was not her only change, her body, even if not so much like a soldier, started to become a little more muscular and her hair become larger

This was shown while she was waking up, during the week, she had Sundays to sleep more, even if later on that day she had to continue her trainings under Genzo's orders or of her mother, on her bed, she just decided to sit down and look at her hands

-Just months ago, I wouldn't have figured that my life could change like this.

She started to do something interesting, on her left hand fire started to appear but then, with her other hand, she started to pull the fire like it was a rope, a new technique it has to be

-And still, I don't know if this is enough to finally fight against Ryoma, in Genzo words I need just little things to become a proper Shiranui master- then she smiled -Things can change a lot.

Mai received a message to her cellphone while she was sleeping, it was from Yuri

-We are going to travel today, hopefully early tomorrow we arrive; it has been a long time since we meet each other.

She smiled but then, the door of her new bedroom was being knocked, but once she opened it a punch approached to her face, blocked it with one hand

-Good attempt Genzo sensei.

-Your senses are improving a lot- he said with a smile -Time to go upside.

Both sensei and student went to the roof, once there both witnessed an interesting scene, Shina was taking a little bird on her hands

-What's happening, mom?

-Oh dear, this little baby fell here without being ready to fly, I don't know if he can make it on his own- then Shina closed her eyes, concentrating her energy on her hands, the blue aura started to appear

-What is she doing? - Mai asked

Once she finished it, the bird looked fine, but Shina on the other hand looked pretty tired, and started to gasp

-Thank god I was on time.

-What was that, Shina?

-A power that should be used only on emergencies because of its risks- Shina then took seat -Is the ultimate nature related technique, what I call Miracle, at cost of some of your energy you can use this technique to heal another person, animal or plant and even regenerate some injuries, but it is risky.

-How much? - her daughter asked

-Well, as you can see, right now I'm really tired and sweating, and it was only for healing a little bird, trying to do the same for a person could make the healer to have really terrible symptoms, just imagine if the benefited person is badly injured or at the verge of death…

-It could mean a possibility of death for the healer- Genzo concluded

-Exactly, learning this technique is still useful but just to use on specific cases- Then Shina left the bird on the floor -Now I'm feeling better, do you want to know how to use it?

-Well mom, it sounds interesting but risky at the same time -Mai laughed a little

Hours later both Mai and Genzo started to concentrate their energies on their hands, Mai's natural energy color was different from Genzo, as she had blue energy, Genzo had a purple one

-You did it fine- Shina was monitoring everything -The aura needs to be calmed and you have to concentrate on the purpose of healing, but most importantly, once you know who are you going to heal, try to imagine the person or animal injured part to be healing.

-That is not that easy to say mom, we have nothing to heal.

Shina on that moment used some pyrokinesis to hurt a little part of her left arm, it hurt but now she was a little injured

-But why? - Mai asked

-Try with this, is not as big as your own one was, so there will be no risks after all.

Mai was not totally confident, so Genzo proceeded -I will try.

Once he started the process, he felt how fast his energy was getting drained because of it, but after some minutes, Shina's arm was healed again, but Genzo started to feel dizzy

-No way Genzo, please sit down.

The old man was helped by Shina and Mai, he had to recognize something

-If I try to use this technique with someone who is badly injured or even nearly dead…

Shina didn't let him to complete it -Don't say it, just don't use that technique anymore… damn I had to figure out it, your age is a huge obstacle to use this technique properly.

Mai started to think about it -_So, no way to heal my burning myself, but it is risky, I still need to be patient with this._

On that very moment, Kana appeared with a cellphone on her hands

-Genzo, this is important, is from the judge.

The women were patiently watching Genzo receiving the news

-Understood- Then he smiled -Tomorrow to the tribunal with Mai blood test results, if those are similar with the registers, we will finally retrieve the dojo.

That was a reason to celebrate as everyone was happy

….

But of course, not Ryoma, he learned that the judgement will be on the next day thanks to Laura

-Thanks again, damn I just left her too much room.

-Would you want to do something against this?

He started to think about that -Don't kill the judge, just injure him, try to make it look like it was an accident.

-We will proceed, sir.

Ryoma and Laura were on his personal gym, taking seat on the ring he started to look at the roof

-And up to this point, probably Mai Shiranui has become strong enough to be part of my personal elite, so the time to start testing will probably arrive tomorrow.

…

The tribunal was just a small room with some chair, in that one, Mai, Genzo and Shina were waiting, and waiting… and waiting, some minutes have passed since they arrived there, because of that the old man started to feel anxious

-I don't know… we are going to enter into a judgement against my son and his Lightning Crows, probably this will mean a risk.

-Don't you think that they could make something to delay or cancel the judgement?

Genzo then opened his eyes -Of course, we need to ensure that the judge will arrive here.

Shina then said something -You're right, but now, how can we know where he is?

Genzo started to think about it -To the secretary, ask her and if she doesn't want to tell, give her some money.

Both Mai and Shina nodded and went on the mission

Moments later and after asking the secretary that was on a room behind the tribunal, both mother and daughter started to run to the left of the building they were leaving

-Daughter, are you ready for anything? As I know, your fight against Ryoma.

-Is my destiny mom, mentally I'm ready for anything that bastard will throw at me.

-But her army, what Kana said…

Mai started to think about it -Probably, we need to take care of that, but right now, his first defeat will be at the tribunals- Then Mai called the judge, hopefully waiting for him to answer, first attempt to no avail, second attempt… -Hello, mr Tanaka?

-Who are you?- he said from the other side of the

-I'm Mai Shiranui, I'm calling to know if you are coming to the tribunal.

-I'm coming sure, but you don't have to call me for that, I have a family you know…- The man, the classic fat guy on a suit was driving on an avenue but then he watched something on one of the mirrors, a black car was approaching to him -What the hell, Is someone chasing me?

-Chasing… Lightning Crows!

The judge felt really angry with the situation -Fuck it, now what can I do to avoid them?

-Send me your location mister, I will go with my mom to help you.

-Right, that you were a fighter also… ok, I'm trying to send it to you.

After running for some other seconds, Mai received a map location, a point was moving there

-Fine, we are not really that far- but Mai was starting to click something else

-What are you doing, daughter?

-Asking for reinforcements- she smiled

….

And those reinforcements were just arriving to Kyoto's airport, once received, Yuri smiled to King

-I suppose that it is time to test our new powers

King moved her hand, showing a little of ice on it -I wanted to have more time for it.

-But our improvements were really surprising, hopefully we can put some order on this city.

…

Moments later on a narrow avenue, the judge was trying to get rid of the chasing car, but to no avail, at one moment the car surpassed him and then stopped, making the judge to stop also

-Dammit- then he witnessed how 4 gangsters were getting out with metal bats and staffs -Thank lord they are not using guns.

-Get out of the car now, motherfucker!

The crows started to destroy the car while one of them was trying to open the door, once he realized that the judge will not allow it, he destroyed the glass on the door and opened it from the inside, taking the poor man outside

-Now is time for you to…

-Kacho sen!

One fan impacted one of the gangsters but the others managed to cover themselves, but then it returned to Mai's hand, of course it had to be with Nature Manipulation, but there was something different on her weapons

-Thanks, Genzo sensei for this

_Then a little memory, during the other 7 months of training, Genzo managed to give something special for Mai as a gift, once she received them, her eyes were wide open_

_-I told you before that I can obtain something better than your regular fans, as two of them were destroyed, I give you this 3, totally metallic and of course harder than the other ones._

_-Thank you so much sensei- and again she hugged him for the gift_

Now on our present times, the judge was trying to escape while the attention of the gangsters was fully concentrated on the Shiranui ladies, but then one of them took out a gun

-Go to the hell bitches!

Mai and Shina had to avoid the attack and cover on some walls, with those weapons the battle would be pretty difficult

-Damn, 4 against 2 is not a big deal, but with them using guns…- Shina was saying

-Shit, where are my reinforcements?

-We are going to kill you two, you can't hide forever!

Thinking if they had to fight with the risk of getting hurt, Mai and Shina went to fight but on that moment…

-Venom Strike!

The one with the gun was hit by a powerful energy attack, before any of the gangsters could react properly

-Kohou ken!

Another energy blast went to one of the gangster's head, it would mean just one thing

-King, Yuri, you're here!

Both mentioned just gave the thumbs up, but on that moment the remaining two gangsters, both Mai and Shina nodded to each other

-Boxing Day!

Hitting the faces of both of them, the problem was easily solved, once that was finished, Mai just remained silent while looking to her friends

-It has been a time; don't you think about it? - and then the three hugged each other -I'm glad to see you once more.

-We are happy also- but of course King noticed immediately the physical changes that happened to Mai -Wow, is not necessary to hear anything to guess that your training was an intense one.

Mai just smiled and then Yuri noticed Shina -You should be Mai's mother, right.

Shina nodded -Shina Shiranui is my name, and you must be Yuri Sakazaki.

-Yes, I am, and she is…

-Cécile Levasseur, Right?

The lady just looked to Mai, she just laughed a little -She doesn't like to use nicknames ha ha.

-Well, I'm fine with that, nice to meet you miss Shiranui.

Then on that moment, Mai remembered something -The judgement, we saved the judge just moments ago, we need to return to the tribunal!

-Judgement? - Yuri asked

-I will explain you all later, for now we need to return- But Mai then realized something -But only if we had a car...

-The taxi that sent us here is waiting just some streets from here- King said -So then, let's go.

The ladies went as fast as they could to follow King

….

Moments later on the tribunal it has passed some hours between testimonies, debates and everything else, then the judge said

-Time for me to analyze all the documents and get a verdict- he left the room

Everyone was sitting and waiting for the resolutions, on one side Mai was just anxious, especially because on the other side were not only the family that took the dojo by property, but Ryoma also, she was able to hear something

-If we lose the dojo, get prepared for a lawsuit- one man said to Ryoma

And the mafia boss was pretty nervous because of that, after 15 minutes the judge appeared and took seat

-Evidences shown and documents signed, the true owner of the Shiranui Dojo is Mai Shiranui, as stated on Hanzo Shiranui testament and proved via test blood, so the purchase of the dojo will have no effect starting tomorrow, today the temporary owners will have time to get out all that they possess, end of the session.

-Yes, justice is finally served! - Mai yelled

While she was celebrating that victory, the other family just said something to Ryoma

-Get prepared for the lawsuit, son of a bitch.

And looking how the group was leaving, Ryoma went to talk with the winners of the judgement

-How funny isn't it? If I were you, I wouldn't celebrate that much.

Mai then stood in front of him -Yeah, a classic treat, right now you don't scare me Ryoma.

-Hum, You and your friends also don't scare me, enjoy this, while you can.

As he was leaving, both Yuri and King stared at him, the French woman just humped

-So, he is the bad guy that was giving you so many problems.

-Not so many but here he is, I will never forgive him for hurting Andy- but then Mai sighed -Hopefully things turn out to not be as bad as people is rumoring

Once the entire group was outside and walking to take the next bus, Yuri decided to ask something to Mai

-So, about that tournament…

Mai touched her on her forehead -Yuri, now it doesn't matter, you're here today and that's the only thing that I have to care now.

-Thanks for understand Mai, hopefully you can come on another opportunity- King said with a smile

Shina and Genzo were happy for hearing the three, specially of how Mai was reacting -These three have a really strong friendship- the woman said

-Ja, I'm proud of the knucklehead of your daughter, she can surprise me when she wants.

But Mai wanted to do something-Well, speaking about that…- The kunoichi rapidly slapped both of her friends on the back of their heads, even if she was smiling -That was for leaving me alone!

As she started to run, her friends wanted some retribution for the slap -Hey, that was not fair! - Yuri was the first one to try to catch her

-You two, don't leave me alone! - King was the next one to join the chaos

That scene made both Shina and Genzo to realize that the three were really similar

-Now I probably know why Mai is like that- Said the sensei

-Yeah, at least the three are happy.

But sometimes, things cannot be as one wants, specially talking about Ryoma Suzuki, as he called somebody

-Time has arrived, we must be kind of careful, but we are going to send her an important number of our tropes, the time to turn the myth into reality has come.

From the other side of the line, Guldo was the one listening the calling -Understood boss- and then the big man walked to the outside of a building, there it was a big group of people -Listen to me idiots, the time to raise hell has arrived!

It was a huge yard, in it lots of people were there, some smiled, some others celebrated, but one thing was clear, Ryoma started to lose patience


	21. Chapter 21: The Heroines Team

**Chapter 21: The Heroines team**

Just at the very next day, Mai, Shina and Genzo were being dismissed by Kana, the old lady looked pretty sad with that, as the family and her friend were living there now for months

-Oh, I will miss you so much you three, you made my life so happy.

-Don't worry Kana- Genzo hugged her -We still are going to visit you.

-I know, I will do the same for you on the dojo.

Now with all of their bags on their hands, the taxi was out there waiting for all, Yuri and King were waiting

-So, are we going to know you own dojo? - King asked and Mai nodded -A year makes such a difference.

-What we are going to do right now?

-To prepare everything, Mai was training for almost a year from now, so it is time to test if she is ready to become a Shiranui master.

With everyone looking between themselves, the expectations were really high, then Genzo said something

-But your final test will be tomorrow as I know that you want to spend some time with your friends, until then get ready for the first ones, do you remember how everything started?

Mai smiled after noticing what is gonna happen

…

And her prediction became true, looking in front of her the wall, of course it was repaired as she made a little hole where she punched it previously, in front of her friends and mother, Genzo gave the same instruction

-Destroy the wall, without pyrokinesis- He was very specific with it, but Mai decided to go without Nature Manipulation, once she went with her elbow strike at full force, the wall was completely destroyed

Surprising King and Yuri on the process -Whoa, she did it!

Then moments later Genzo took out the tiles and give the order -Destroy them all with one punch.

Mai concentrated and breathed, then she did it

-Take this!

One punch was enough, the 10 tiles were destroyed and even part of the wooden floor, surprising even Genzo

-Excellent- he said smiling while Mai was moving her hand -Now is time for you to test your speed ¿Ready?

She nodded -Ready.

-Go!- after leaving the wood floor, Mai used the jet to run as fast as she could on the Dojo perimeter, after some seconds she arrived back -Whoa.

-How was it?

Genzo smiled -12,7 seconds, a new record.

Mai started to celebrate but then she had to cover from a punch -Not this time Genzo sensei.

-And even your reflexes have improved.

Claps were heard from the other ladies, but then Shina had to say something

-Daughter your final tasks for today, Ryoko Bakuhatsu and Final connection, ready?

Again, Mai nodded, accepting the challenge -King, Yuri, hopefully what I'm doing will help us for the next King of Fighters tournament.

Mai concentrated, the energy appeared on the palm of her hand and started to turn into fire, dancing fire on her right hand

-Concentrate, imagine, form the idea in your mind, pure fire on the hand- the flames started to dance and join together, the wind started to get wild, the ball started to take form and Mai was trying to maintain it -I can do it… I can do it.

She took her arm in front of her while the little sun was starting to form, but then her mind started to fail her, the idea of concentrating on the ball was a difficult one, and Genzo noticed it

-Shot the ball now! - when she did it the ball was unable to maintain its form after just 3 seconds of being launched, Mai sighed -That was a close one.

-It is still pretty difficult for me, and with that…

-Final Connection, try it even with what happened- her mother suggested -You will never know if you're able or not if you don't practice.

Mai accepted the challenge and stood firmly on the floor, closed her punches and started to breathe

-If I can channel the energy with enough concentration inside myself…

-And then you're able to distribute it on your entire body, you will probably make it.

Mai started to do it, both the fire and the blue energy started to dance surrounding her entire body, Shina narrowed an eyebrow

-Control it, the blue energy doesn't have to appear, it has to remain on your body, only fire must surround you, remember how we practiced.

-What is she doing? - King asked to the old man

-Let's reduce this to three words: A power up.

-Power up? - Yuri smiled -Our possibilities are now real, Come on Mai.

-Aaaagghhhh, here we go!

The blue energy disappeared and only the fire aura was there, on a moment her muscles started to grow a little and her hair practically destroyed the tie that was holding it on a ponytail, her eyes were losing bright and her skin was turning a little darker, but the most important thing was the energy, the wind that was appearing on that moment, it was a wild little hurricane

-Damn, what is this? Is something incredible! - Yuri yelled

-Mai, what were you doing?!- King did the same

And then on a moment she stopped, the power up was complete and the aura was not stopping, Shina and Genzo smiled a lot

-You did it, you did it daughter, you completed the final connection!

-It is amazing, I haven't felt something like that in my entire life…- Genzo was astonished -Mai achieved a completely different level of power…

-I can't move- That surprised everyone on a bad way -I can barely move my arms but it hurts a little, I'm trying to do the same with my legs but those feel like having tons of weight.

-The pressure of that power is probably doing it… you were so close, deactivate it daughter.

After doing it, Mai felt to the ground on her knees, she was getting closer to achieve her objectives but still it was not enough, her friends went to help her

-Whatever you're doing right now, it is amazing- claimed the young Sakazaki, helping her friend to stand up -Were you training all this time?

-Yes, and it was a really difficult time.

King then added -Your arm says it for you.

-Well, time to go to buy something? - Yuri then told something to Mai's left ear -Oh, it seems like a good idea.

-What? - King asked

-Oh nothing, you will see it when we arrive to a shopping mall- Mai said with a smile -So, can we go Genzo sensei, Mom?

-I'm coming with you- Shina added, making her daughter to sigh -Damn Mai, since my return I was unable to go shopping with you, bear with me a little.

-But it was supposed that we are gonna have a friend's night…- Then she noticed her mother who started to cry a little -Ok, fine.

-Yes, don't worry, I will give you enough time and space with Yuri and Cecile.

Genzo sighed, the ladies were looking at him -So… I suppose that I will go to visit Kana.

-Yay, I knew that you liked her- Mai was joking

-Take that easy young Shiranui.

…..

At night, Mai, Cecile and Yuri were walking inside a shopping mall, while training Mai had some little opportunities to rest and this was one of them, the shopping mall was a big one, while Kyoto was on an alert state, the shopping center was like a calmed are, especially when talking about the ladies who were watching what was inside the stores

-Look at that jewelry, I want to buy a necklace here- Yuri was saying while contemplating

-Here those are a little expensive, but sure are beautiful- Mai complemented

-So, what are we going to do now?

Once the blonde one said it, Mai gave Yuri a wink and noticed a clothes store, then she pointed there

-We are going to buy a skirt; do you want to come? - the youngest of the three said

-Aaammm, you know that I'm not that used to skirts, even if that one is not for me… Ey wait!

Mai and Yuri took her inside and then the attendant, a guy who was using pink on all of his clothes went to receive the three

-Oh, welcome to our store, what do you want to buy?

-My friend wants to buy a skirt to conquer the guy she likes, can you help us with that?

After hearing what Yuri just said, King was totally surprised and pissed off, it is not like she didn't have some of them on her house, but because she just used those on special occasions that made her to become angry

-Hey, that's not…!

-Oh of course, for someone that beautiful as you we have any kind of skirts- then the shop assistant approached to her -Do you want to make a good impression to someone you like?

Even if she wanted to punch that strange guy, King decided to remain polite -Errrr yes, I want… to look cute for him.

Mai and Yuri were giggling on her back -Is for Ryo, I knew that she liked him.

-It was a good idea to come, Yuri- both were whispering

-Ok, then come with me beauty, I will help you to look even better for the one you love- and the strange one took King's left hand so she can follow him

But with the other hand, the blonde one dedicated a decapitation gesture to her friends

-Both of you are dead.

-Byyyyyeeeee- both the kunoichi and the karate girl were saying while laughing a little

While outside of the store, more specifically on the food court, Shina was eating a sandwich, on her vision range was the store, she promised to give space to the ladies

-Agh, if only I had someone from my age to talk, at my 46 years it is a little frustrating to not have someone to talk… I really miss you Makoto.

While starting to get lost on her mind, she decided to continue eating while looking to the entire room, then she noticed that someone was looking at her, but he was using a black suit, on a moment the person decided to leave the place, because of course Shina noticed that he was there

-Lightning Crows are everywhere, but how many are here?

She approached to a railing, so she would be able to watch what was happening on the first floor, if capable of witnessing how many enemies were on the shopping, of course one situation was totally different here, probably not all the crows were wearing the same clothes as the other one she noticed, even then, she was able to look that at least 5 of them were on the first floor

-5 of them, probably not that serious…- but then she noticed one of the black suited guys talking to another person -No, some of them are hidden, but how many of them?

After turning her face and looking to the people on the food court she had an idea, to return to her table and close her eyes

-Concentrate Shina, you need to take care of your daughter…

While on the store, Mai and Yuri were waiting for their friend, who was inside of a fitting room, once she was outside, the two brown haired females yelled

-Kyaaa, you look so beautiful!

King was using a long pink skirt with a white blouse, simple but effective, but more than that, her face was red, almost like a tomato

-You two…

-Ooohhh, you will conquer the one you love with this for sure, dear.

The only idea of Ryo being surprised of how she looked made her to feel even more embarrassed, Mai took the word

-We will take it, how much it costs?

-6000 yens for all.

After paying and for King to change clothes again, the three went outside of the store, then Yuri said something to the blonde

-Wasn't it too bad?

Both her and Mai felt King punches directly on their heads

-Next time at least tell me that you have that kind of a plan- she said angrily

Minutes after this, the three friends were sitting on a table, but Mai was a little curious of something

-It is strange to say the least, where is my mom?

-Probably she went to buy something else- Yuri added -Well, it is interesting, it looks that she was helping you a lot.

-Yes, it is strange, a year ago I wasn't even aware if I had at least a relative alive, because I had my friends with me and that made me happy enough.

-I see, but without you, South town felt a little empty- King said –It is strange, you moved there recently and then you left.

-Is a pretty strange case- Yuri continued

-Well, I had nothing to do on Japan until months ago… But it was for the best, now I'm the strongest of the 3 for sure! -

Of course that Mai was joking, even if she was training that much, but Yuri laughed a lot

-Excuse me? We were not just resting, since months ago we had the most stressful parts of our lives- Then Yuri made a tiny energy ball to appear on the palm of her right hand, and that little ball started to move -What do you think?

-Whoa, this type of energy, is similar to Athena's, were you training partners?

-Kind of, she was too busy with her university studies and then a tour, that sometimes I was kind of her assistant.

-Wait, did you travel alongside her?- Yuri nodded –Wow.

-Yes, sometimes that situation was unbearable, but whenever Athena had time to help me, we made most of it, and somehow it worked a little.

A waiter appeared with some dishes, and then another waitress with glasses of juice

-Here you have- both said while leaving

Once Mai noticed her glass, it was not cold -Oh, and I asked for some ice cubes on it.

-Give it to me- King took the glass, surprising Mai on the process as the blonde one was freezing it a little -Now it is cold.

Mai raised an eyebrow-Ok, how did you do it?

-A season with the team of K'Dash, but Kula was my sensei, and we had a rough time trying to obtain the cryokinesis for me, but I was able to do it.

-How?- Then King showed a ring on her right hand -With that?

-Well, let's just say that it was really difficult.

Mai then looked on her hand –And that ring?

King had to make up something –Well… it was a gift from K'.

-Oh, I see an interesting love triangle there- the Kunoichi added

But King was embarrassed of hearing that -!Ey, it was for being grateful, I still love Ryo…!

-She admitted it!- both brown haired ladies said, being happy for that

-Agh, you made me say that.

Which of course made Mai and Yuri laugh -So, what do you think Mai?- the last one said

She was on silence for some seconds, but then with a smile she said -That with all of this we must become the new Queens of Fighters, and not even Kyo Kusanagi or Iori Yagami will stop us- Mai extended one of her punches -For the original women's team.

-For the team- the three said doing the same as her friend

Then Mai asked with a malicious smile, trying to continue the joke –So, when are you gonna tell Ryo?

-Wait, why are you asking that? - she answered a little ashamed and with her face turning red -Well he's kind of an idiot so I don't know when can I talk with him about that, Ryo is just too concentrated on becoming stronger… don't get angry for that Yuri.

-I'm ok, I know how my brother is, so I'm not offended or anything.

-Yeah, sometimes men can be just stupid- Mai tried to smile but Yuri noticed it

-Hey King, do you want me to tell her?

-I don't know…

-To tell me about what?

Of course, it was not a terrible topic to talk about, but taking in consideration how things were happening, Yuri was a little doubtful

-It is about Andy, he told us months ago that you two broke up…

-Oh, Andy…- both of her friends were expecting that Mai would say something bad about him.

-Sorry Mai, I knew that it was a delicate issue and…

-It somehow was my fault, you know, I bothered him so much on the past, wanting him to pay me attention, I know it I was obsessed, probably he just wanted to be polite with me for not saying anything… and probably he never loved me on first place, I need to respect it because is just now that I realize that because how he treated me…it is just that on that birthday, that present felt so special…

-Wait no, you're wrong, Andy broke with you because he wanted to protect you!

What Yuri said made some sense -What, to protect me?

-He fought and lose against Ryoma, and if he didn't do what he did, probably Ryoma could have attacked with his army even earlier- King explained -We are also here to help you, if Ryoma tried to do something, we are here to stand against him.

Mai was in silence, but then she started to laugh, but lightly -So, Andy told to you everything- her friends nodded -And what did he said about me?

-He loves you, but he's almost as stupid as my brother to say anything adequate.

Mai then and as fast as she could, hugged both of her friends, starting to cry a little

-Thank you for existing, thank you for being my friends, I love you two.

Silence for some seconds, as the three were enjoying the moment, but it was interrupted by a calling, Mai had to ask

-Mom?

-Mai, you and your friends get out of there now.

-What… where are you? - that advice took her for surprise

-On the car park, I had a guessing, but now it is confirmed, the Lightining Crows are on the shopping mall, I'm seeing one of their cars right here…!

The call was interrupted, making Mai to feel worried -Mom, Mom! Oh shit, it started.

-What happened? - Yuri asked

-The Lightning Crows are here, we need to reach my mom and escape…

-You will never make it.

Once a man pointed his gun on Mai's head, Yuri attacked even faster -Ko houken!- hitting the guy, put every citizen inside the building on alert state, wanting to run away from a place that would turn into a battle field-She was saying the truth, we need to get out of here!

But as the three were looking towards the railing, on the first floor were entering a lot of black suited guys, the ladies had to think fast and run, but then another gangster tried to shoot them, Mai was faster and throw a fire ball to his suit, burning him, all business locals started to close in order to not get affected by the battle, as some of the Crows started to appear

-There are not so many of them on this floor, we can fight until we can figure out how to escape… Venom Strike!

King shoot her leg blast to another of the gangsters, another one received a kick from the blonde lady, while Yuri punched one coming from behind to the face

-Look out!- Mai took her friends to the ground, avoiding a shoot from another gangster -Ryu Eirian!

The gangster's face was burned because of it and some others had to avoid it, because of that, Yuri decided to concentrate her energy

-Hao Shohouken!- It was shoot against 3 gangsters, two avoided the attack but then the energy blast stopped on air, and went for the other two, impacting them and surprising Mai on the process

-Whoa, Now you can do that? -Yuri gave a thumbs up -Amazing!

-Aaahhh friends…-some of the gangsters were surrounding them, and blocking some exits -Now what?

Looking for any option in order to survive the upcoming attack, Yuri looked down and localized a little shop in the center, probably an option in order to escape

-We have to jump.

-What?!- both Mai and King asked

But as the shoots were appearing, Cecile had to use her new powers

-Ice Shield! -It was enough to protect her friends for the attacks -No time to think I suppose!

-Jump! - the three yelled together

As they had to do it, barely avoiding some of the shoots incoming, landing pretty bad to the roof of the store and then to the ground, but they survived it

-Fuck it hurts- Mai said

But then Yuri looked upside -Look out!

And again the three had to run for their lives avoiding as much as they could the shoots, upside there were not more than 10 gangsters, but the ladies would discover on a horrible way that downside where more, lots more of the criminals, even with more types of weapons and guns, probably more than one hundred of them, as they were getting surrounded, King, Yuri and Mai started to get nervous

-Ladies, I think that we are going to die- Yuri said

-It is so frustrating that this situation must have to happen like that- King replied

-No, I can't accept that, King, Yuri, are we going to surrender like that?- her friends looked between themselves -Yes, we had a terrible past as fighters but we are stronger than ever before, Can we just stand against this losers and prove this city that they can have some hope?

-Sure, but before we didn't fight against so many fighters before, there have to be at least more than one hundred- Yuri said, and then after looking how Mai and King were not hesitating on fighting back, she adopted her fighting pose -Ok, I suppose that…

But coming from one big window, some gangsters went flying breaking the glass with their bodies, and from there Shina started to use her Nature manipulation to create a shield to protect herself from the bullets, and then went to protect the other ladies, on the other hand she was holding a metallic staff, probably from the outside

-I'm able to stand this shield for just some moments… thankfully these gangsters are not really strong! - she said as she arrived to protect the ladies

-Mom, I'm happy that you're ok! - but he noticed that Shina was a little bruised and had some blood on her face -Well, as much as you can be.

-Celebrations later ladies, now we are going to defeat them all!

King paid attention that, trying to hide as much as possible, but some people were watching what was happening in the safety of their positions

Then Mai said-Ok my dear friends and mother… are you ready? - the women's team adopted fighting positions -As Terry is used to say, Come on!

Once the shield faded away, Mai immediately shot fire balls upside targeting some of the shooters, as the gangsters were running or falling down due to being hit for the fire, Yuri opened a gap between the little army of gangsters with a Kohouken and then lots of kicks, King followed with a flying double kick against a group of enemies, while Shina used her power to shot an extension of energy coming from her weapon, to one and then another

-Mom, girls, I'm going up! - Mai used her Jet technique to do a high jump to the second floor and starting the beatdown of the remaining gangsters there, with flying kicks and punches, a group of them were trapped for her on a wall -Fukuaku Ougi!

The fire explosion send them to fly, falling on direction of some of their team mates, helping the other ones with the beatdown, Mai then, and still using her pyrokinesis, jumped down to defeat even more enemies and now fighting alongside Yuri, King and Shina, at one moment, even if they were surrounded, the fact that they received so little damage, gave them enough confidence

-I cannot believe it, we can do it- Yuri said.

-And they are trembling in fear- King continued

Then some voices started to be heard by all the fighters, people yelling things like "You can do it, You're awesome, super heroines!" hearing that gave the ladies even more energy to continue the fight

-Kyokugenryu Ougi!

-Midorioh!

And both mom and daughter at the same time -Chou Shinobi Bachi!

…..

After some minutes of a gruesome fight, the last gangster was beaten up, gasping, exhausted and with some injuries, the ladies were the winners of a long brawl

-How…. How many of them did we defeated?!- Mai asked

Yuri then said -I counted at least 160 of them… wild.

-That means that each of us had to beat 40 in order to win- King concluded

While still standing, they were almost unable to move, but on a moment, Shina looked how some people started to appear from wherever they were hiding, she started to smile as those appearing were starting to clap and congratulate the winners

-Those people recognized our effort, I'm so happy.

-You're our heroines!- someone yelled

-Heroines?- Mai asked and after looking to her team, all of them nodded

Even despite of how tired the four were, King, Mai, Yuri and Shina were capable of walking out of the building while laughing of what just happened

-You know, looking that, I'm happy of having you as my friends, I will never replace you with anyone- and Mai hugged both Yuri and King with some strength

Looking at how the three were that friendly, Shina was feeling relived of how her daughter developed during her absence

_-Mai, I'm so grateful of watching you and your friends…_

But there was someone that was not happy with the results, after learning about that, Ryoma looked totally pissed of

-I'm sorry sir, but the entire squadron was defeated.

-How many they were? - He asked to Laura

-Just… just 4 sir.

That was a reason to be worried about -Not only her, all of her friends are strong… if that's the case, we need to attack them on another way… prepare a smaller squadron to attack the downtown this time, 50 will be enough this time.

-Only 50? But sir…

-Trust me, it is time to break their hearts.


	22. Chapter 22: Payback time

**Chapter 22: Payback Time**

That was it, Ryoma Suzuki was absolutely pissed off, one girl, one idiotic girl was enough to make him mad, and that was his fault for letting her to become stronger

-But as my instinct says, even if she was able to become a Shiranui master, that won't be enough to defeat me.

…

While the ladies were on their fight against Ryoma squadron on the shopping mall, Genzo and Kana were having a calmed time, visiting some stores, eating sushi and even on one moment, they visited a tailor, for what about?

-Mr Himura, can you make me a favor?- Genzo said

The man went outside of his office to attend him –Of course, how can I help you?

-It is an special request, for an special person.

Moments later, the two are found walking on the park and looking everything that was happening there, from the birds, listening the melodies on the park, the sakura trees, finally, on one moment they decided to sit down on a bench

-Thanks for this Genzo.

-No Kana, thanks to you for accepting, you see, is pretty weird to have a date when you're that old.

-I understand that perfectly, ha ha ha ha, and where are the ladies?

-On the shopping mall, the 4 deserve to spend a good time together- the old man said

-I know, but you see, when was the last time that we had moments like this?

He knew the answer -6 years ago.

-Oh, when Ryoma left the dojo… sorry.

-I don't know why he did it, is just so unreal.

As because of that, Kana decided to stay silent, both were just listening the environmental music that was on the park, calmed, relaxing…

-We interrupt our normal program to give you an important notice…

That made both Kana and Genzo to be a little angry

-This is unfair, what can be so important to break such a calmed situation? - Genzo asked

Then somebody started to speak -Greetings to everyone in the world, my name is Adelheid Bernstein, head of the Bernstein family, our recent communication is to inform that our organization has the purpose to organize the new King of Fighters tournament…

And as the tournament was that famous, caught the attention of the old ones

-Well, a new King of Fighters, that's nice- Kana said

-And a valid reason to interrupt anything, to say the least- continued Genzo

From the radio program, Adelheid continued to talk -Because of this, we need a new associate to give funds for this new tournament, in which both me and my sister Rose want to have the best and funniest tournament of them all, if you want to collaborate to this cause, contact us on the official sites of Bernstein S.A…

That's how the information ended, Genzo started to think about it and Kana noticed it

-So Genzo, do you think that probably is time for you to participate?

-I… don't know, first of all I don't have a team and second I was never interested, I even taught Ryoma that using his powers on tournaments like that is useless and a waste of time, probably he is still thinking about it as he also never participated.

-You are a little rude with yourself, like today, you need to have some fun.

-Af, probably I will do it… Do you want to go home now?

Kana, knowing that she said something that probably hurt him, decided to answer

-Yes, after we eat some ice cream.

Genzo smiled -Fine for me, I know that you love mint flavor.

….

Moments later the pair was walking towards Kana's apartment while eating their ice creams, Genzo's mind was focusing on her

_-Kana Shirozaki, thank you for all the help that you were giving to me since my wife died years ago, without a mother, I could count on you to help me with whatever Ryoma needed from a female figure, even when he was so angry and not wanting to be kind with you… sorry if I'm like this, I just can't figure out how to talk about my own feelings, my life was dedicated to the dojo and my son._

Without noticing, the two finally arrived

-Well Kana it was nice to…

And he was surprised with a hug coming from the old lady, it was a pretty strong one and to add even more, she was crying a little

-Oh Genzo, you don't know how much it meant this for me, since I'm alone on this city, you coming to my life was the best thing that have ever happened to me.

-Kana- he hugged her back -Thank you for all, for Ryoma, for Mai and for me, I have an eternal debt with you.

Without saying anything else, both separated their ways, as the Shiranui master didn't know what else to say, but once he saw her entering to the building, he sighed

-I'm just that stupid…

…

The very next day, everyone was worried as Genzo was not waking up, so Shina went to his room in order to check him

-Mr Genzo, are you ok?

-Kind of…- was the only thing he was able to say on that moment -Shina, can you be on charge of the training today?

-Oh, I suppose that something happened yesterday- Shina said while smiling a little -Don't worry, but now I want to train both King and Yuri also, as the two are still sleeping, they will be really surprised.

Genzo then was curious -What time is it?

-7:30?

-And Mai?

-She went to Kyoto, even if you're sleeping, I asked her to continue training.

-Even if you're smiling… you're pretty strict- Genzo joked

…..

Speaking about her, Mai decided to make a little change of route, as right now she was running on the downtown, everyone was looking at her because how famous she became after that Ryoma beatdown, but one thing they can recognize was how much she changed, on a moment she stopped to take some air

-Damn, I was running since 6 am- she said to herself, then a kid approached to her -What?

-Everyone was thinking that you were a stupid- he said being so innocent

-Well, that is not a surprise.

-But now, everyone has faith.

-Faith? - the kid then pointed to some of the people looking at her, this time some were giving thumbs up and smiling -Oh, I see.

-Everyone knew what happened on the city mall, they know that you were serious of defeating Ryoma, and everyone know about your strong friends, we think that all of you are going to be the ones that will set Kyoto free.

Mai smiled -Thanks for that kid.

The kunoichi continued their track, but as soon as she turned on a corner, she noticed a black car coming to the downtown, Mai recognized it immediately as she hide from them

-Lightning Crows are coming- paying attention of what was happening, she noticed that even more cars were approaching -An attack now?

….

-Wake up you lazy ladies!

-Waaaahhhhh!

Hearing her yelling made both King and Yuri to jump from their beds to the floor, they were on another room in the dojo

-Damn, Mai's mom voice is really loud- the blonde lady said while taking her head

-It somehow reminded me of how my dad wakes me up- Yuri continued while laughing

-Now ladies is time to train with me, it is already a little late today, but better late than never- Shina was looking like an old fashioned sensei with that monologue -Come down so we can start.

Both ladies sighed, the very moment that King's cellphone started to ring

-Oh, it's Mai- she answered -Hello?...

After some seconds, the face of the blonde lady started to change, becoming more serious, something that Yuri and Shina noticed

-Understood, we are coming as soon as possible.

-What happened? - Yuri asked

And her friend answered-Mai witnessed a group of Lightning Crows on the downtown, probably preparing an attack, she is asking us to go there.

-But the distance between the dojo and Kyoto is too far, we need a miracle in order to arrive there soon.

Shina had an idea -Let's ask Genzo, probably he would want to join to this fight.

Just seconds later, Shina went to his room, the old sensei was stretching and already on his classic battle suit

-Mai called, the Lightning Crows are on the downtown.

Then he stopped -Arriving there on time will cost us all our energy… what time is it?

-Quarter to 8.

-The bus is near, get ready then- Genzo went outside of his room -My son is probably with them, but his henchmen are not him, so I can take them out.

-Speaking about it, why you didn't stop him? - of course she received no answer -Sorry if that was a topic you don't want to talk about.

-Just let's go as soon as possible.

….

20 minutes after Mai made that call, she went to a house on the downtown, asking for something to drink

-Thank you- she said after drinking a glass of water -I need as much energy as possible for the upcoming fight.

It was the house of the same kid that talked to her before, as he was there with her mother, both with black skin and using pretty normal clothes, even if their apartment was looking a little poor

-Sorry that we can't do anything else- the lady said

-I'm curious, how many have tried to defeat Ryoma before me?

The kid answered -Lots of them, the police also, but he was just that powerful, some of our neighbors tried to fight him back but failed and were recruited by him.

-Even my husband, that's why we are afraid of the crows.

Mai was starting to think about it -So, what do you think about my idea of fighting Ryoma?

-At first we thought that you were totally nuts, then after yesterday, everyone is happy.

Mai smiled, but then she heard a little explosion, after looking from a window, she witnessed how some people were running from the attacks of the crows

-For the love of god, they are attacking now, I don't know if I alone can do something against them…- looking how afraid the woman and the kid were, Mai sighed -But I will try.

Jumping from the window, which was on a second floor, Mai landed with a fire attack over a little group of Lightning Crows, looking all of this the ones that were not reached by the fire were surprised

-Ok, who wants to get his ass kicked?

But near there, Ryoma, Laura and Guldo were waiting inside a car, Laura was receiving a call, then closed

-It started as you asked mister.

-Perfect, if this works, we can continue to do this kind of attacks, so, even if Mai friends and my father interfere, it will be too late for them.

Guldo then said something -Probably we can intercept them on a bus stop.

-And to have more of my army destroyed? Look at me, just 4 of them were enough to make run and knock out 160 of my men, and right now sending out the entirety of them is a last resource option, I don't want to have problems…with that guy, so let's go now.

-To break their hearts- Laura added, and started to move the car

They didn't have to drive too much, as the place that they wanted to arrive was near the downtown, once they arrived, Ryoma sighed

-Here we are, Guldo, give me the honors

-With all pleasure.

The brute used his raw power to destroy the door at one side of a closed store, it was Kana's store

-Ok granny, is time to pay all your debts! - the brute yelled while the trio was getting upstairs, as they didn't receive any response, once they came to the apartment, Guldo destroyed the door -Here we are!

But what they witnessed was the old lady, smiling while doing some mathematics on her living room

-Oh Ryoma, long time no see each other- she said

-Why are you so calmed? - he answered

-I supposed that this day would come eventually, since you became a mafia boss, I promised that, the day that you will come to my apartment, I would react as calmed as possible, knowing what will happen later on.

-You shouldn't be, this is your end old one, you helped Genzo and that slut to give us so much problems- Laura continued -Do you know how frustrating it was?

-I know- Kana stopped to do her calculations -It is just that, I wanted to have my old Ryoma back, the one that was an idiot yes, but a helpful and nice person.

-That person is dead, and will never come back- he said immediately -You are not my mother Kana, you wanted to believe that, but even my father rejected you.

-I know… since I traveled to Kyoto after my family accident, your father was kind enough to help me to raise my store and even you helped me on the early days of it, don't you remember that? Since you left, all that your father wanted was for you to return home, to become that nice guy that you were…

-It will never happen, Guldo, Laura…

Laura shoot a little spark on the other side of the living room, where the kitchen was and with that, a tiny explosion that was enough to start a fire, and Guldo entered to the apartment to start throwing all the things on the living room to the fire, Kana witnessed it all of it in horror, breaking her calmed state

-No, please don't do this Ryoma, remember the old time, You wanted to use your strength for the good!

-Shut the fuck up old one!- then he watched her starting to cry -What, didn't you say that you will know what would happen now?

-I just believed that you wanted to kill me straightforward, not to make me suffer like this.

-Well, you were wrong, there are destinies worse than death itself… Guldo get out of here before you get caught on the flames.

-Immediately sir- then he threw a tv that produced another little explosion, after that, he took Kana and sent her to the floor, hurting her in the process- damn, how fragile.

Looking to all of this, Ryoma just sighed -I hope that this will be enough for you to consider your options, don't make me mad again, understood?

But once he and his gang was leaving, Kana, using her remaining strength, crawled to the outside while talking

-She will be your doom…- a phrase that make Ryoma to stop -You wanted to laugh at her but you are doing all of this because you realize, that she is the one that will stop you and your henchmen, Am I wrong?

Laura just said -Boss, let's get out of here- but just after some steps of her, she realized that hearing that, touched a sensitive fiber in him -Boss?

And Kana continued to speak -Yes, Genzo knows it, her mother knows it, everyone knows it, the knucklehead, the one that doesn't know when to stop, the warrior that didn't know up to now that she was destined for something big… to be your nemesis… Her name is Mai Shiranui!

-Shut the fuck up now stupid! -Ryoma shoot a thunder at one side of Kana's head, aiming to the wall and failing on purpose -You and the city know nothing, I'm the strongest here and I will ever be… No...

He noticed it, that attack, even if it didn't land on the old lady, produced something on her as she was starting to gasp, faster at every second, once Kana and Guldo looked at her, the big one said

-Sir, she's having a heart attack.

Totally astonished about it, Ryoma decided fast -Let's… let's get out of here…

After all of that happened, on the downtown the reinforcements arrived, Yuri, King, Shina and Genzo helped Mai to easily beat the 50 henchmen that produced the attack on that place, Yuri finished the beatdown kicking someone on the butt

-And never come back!

The group was gasping because of the fight, but not as much as yesterday

-Damn, having fights day after day is pretty tiring- Shina said

-But why did this group attacked like that? It is so strange.

-It doesn't matter, the important thing is that we won- King added

But then the people on the downtown started to talk about something, smoke was starting to appear on the sky like a column and everyone was pointing on that direction

-A fire?- Mai asked

But then Shina said something that scared everyone -Is coming from Kana's apartment direction… could it be?

And Genzo realized it in horror -Kana is in danger, we need to move!

As soon as possible, the group ran as fast as possible, but on a moment they crossed the black car in which Ryoma and his gang, Genzo and the rest stopped for some seconds

-No… was he the responsible?

But then the ladies re-started the run -Genzo sensei don't stop now!- Mai yelled

And he followed them, after two minutes of running, they watched in horror the apartment being on fire

-No way!- Shina yelled

-We need to rescue Kana as soon as possible!- Mai said rapidly

But then Yuri and King went one step ahead -We're going in, you try to control the fire- the blonde one said

She and Yuri went inside the building while the Shiranui and Genzo tried to control the fire coming from the 2nd floor

-It is too much fire- Mai said

-Please, please, Kana needs to be ok…

But Genzo's prayers were not heard, as Yuri and King were carrying her on their shoulders, Shina went as fast as she could to help her

-Put her on the floor- as soon as the ladies did it, Shina checked her and tried to use her healing powers -Her heart has stopped, hopefully not more than 2 minutes have passed…

Yuri then asked -And if more time has passed, what would happen?

-My powers will have no effect on her…- The doctor started to sweat and gasp to the desperation of everyone watching -No, please no…

-Move now Shina, I will do it!

On a desperate situation, Genzo moved Shina away and he started to use his own energy to cure Kana

-You can't go away Kana, please don't go- tears started to appear on his face -Please, I was unable to say it properly, I want you to hear me please!

But then Mai ordered to everyone else -We need to stop him, that healing power has a secondary effect!

But even with the 4 ladies trying to stop him, Genzo was reluctant to stop -Don't do this please, I… she has to be ok!

-Genzo, is for no avail…! She's gone…-

Once Shina yelled that, the old man stopped his resistance, realizing that yesterday had an opportunity to say the truth to her, and now, Kana was there, lying with a sad expression and unable to move, with her spirit landing on the realm of the dead ones

-Why… why it had to be like that? Dammit! - and he punched the floor with so much strength that he broke it -I just can't understand it, why I have to be so coward?

-Coward? - Mai asked

-First my son, I was unable to fight him back as I'm afraid of him… and now, if only I told Kana that I really love her…-

Remaining in silence, the only sounds that were heard were Genzo crying and the upcoming rain


	23. Chapter 23: Rebellion of ungrateful son

**Chapter 23: Rebellion of the ungrateful son**

-Even if accidentally, my hands are now painted with blood.

Ryoma was looking from his office to the outside, the image showed that wherever he was, it was inside Kyoto, being like a big prison and he was on the last floor of the building

-So, this is how it feels to kill someone? - he closed his punches -It doesn't feel good but now I see, that probably is necessary when trying to achieve an objective.

Laura appeared behind him -Sir, are you alright?

-I'm fine, why?

-Well, you were really hesitant on doing what you did, even if cruel, you're famous for not killing anyone, but this time yes, why?

-It was an accident, but probably a predestined one, now I have no doubts- then he looked at her direction -It worked with Kana, now is time to do it with my father.

-Your… father, are you sure? - and he nodded -Even if I'm your secretary and bodyguard, I suggest you to reconsider your targets.

But he negated -No… not after what he was doing since I left the dojo, it is time, no more patience or respect with that old man, so Laura, proceed again with the same attack, another 50 henchmen, another attack so any of Mai friends and her get distracted with them, until then I will go to pay a visit to the dojo.

-Yes… as you wish.

….

3 days have passed since the 2nd attack, one that costed the life of a beloved neighbor of the downtown, at least that was scripted on Kana Shirozaki's grave, and because of that, Genzo was really depressed, not even wanting to continue the training

That was at least, until Mai knocked up his door

-Sensei…

-Hello Mai, come in.

She just stood up next to him -How much time you will need?

-I don't know.

-I also miss her, sorry if that makes you feel bad.

Then he looked at her -Don't worry, once I get better, we will do the ascension ceremony, you have to become a proper Shiranui Master for now.

-Do you think that I'm ready?- He nodded and she smiled -Thanks

-To become a Master you need to beat another master, that's the tradition.

-Thanks… sorry, my mom, Yuri, King and me will go to train, do you want to join us…- as she received silence, Mai knew the answer -Ok sensei, see you later then.

Once she left, Genzo sighed and talked to himself -I need to make a call, the tailor needs to prepare the suit.

Moments have passed, Genzo decided to leave the room and go to the yard, he was alone, as when his son left the dojo and before Mai arrived, since that lady came to his life, everything became a little better, remembering that made him smile, so he took the broom and started to sweep the floor

-Those girls, Shina, Mai… thank you for all.

But then he heard a sound, a car was outside, so he opened the door

-Who is… here

-Is nice to come back… father

…

While the girls were making the classic run, entering to the city, the looked at the distance that there was a big group of people with different types of weapons, it had to mean something

-Again, an attack of Lightning Crows- Yuri said -Would it mean something?

-The previous attack was an obvious distraction, to attack someone, who would be their objective this time? - King asked

As the crows noticed them and started to approach, Shina realized it -Genzo?

On the very moment that Mai decided to go back, but she had to be fast -We need to stop Ryoma now, if he does what I think will do…

-First Kana, then your sensei.

-Of course Yuri, I want to fight alongside you but…

-Go daughter, you have the Jet technique, so you will probably will not take too much time to return.

She nodded, and then King said -if we're able, we will go to support you once we finish here, go and save Genzo!

-Of course, thanks for all, mom, friends- then Mai took a long breath and started to run as fast as she could

…

Genzo and Ryoma entered to the dojo, on the training ground, alongside Ryoma were Laura and Guldo

-So, your patience has come to an end, right son?

-Yes, this time I will have no regrets, I respected you too much to do something against you but this time that won't happen- then he looked at his henchmen -Don't worry about them, this is my fight.

Genzo just baffled -Ja, even if I'm able to beat you, in your current mental state, you will not hesitate on ordering them to kill me, right?

-That doesn't matter now, on the other hand, I became a Shiranui master by beating you, don't you think that it will happen again?

Genzo remember it very well, the moment that he left the dojo, it was the same day that Genzo lost a fight against his son

_-Now that I'm stronger than you, I don't need this dojo anymore, you're dead weight father!_

_-Fine, leave this dojo, but never come back!_

…_._

-And still you came back.

On that moment, the lightning started to appear on Ryoma's right punch -Yeah, to finish what I should have finished 6 years ago.

He threw the lightning attack to his father, but he avoided the attack and put himself on guard on that moment, behind him the attack performed the walls

-Lightning, you learned a new element.

-You see? I'm stronger now.

-Yeah, but even if you attacked me from behind, another thing that I taught you is to never shot your strongest attack from the beginning ¿What would happen if the opponent avoids it?

-Ja, do you think that it was my strongest attack? Insolent, I have even better techniques now on my sleeve!

Both went on guard and immediately started to clash punches and kicks, on a moment Genzo threw a fire ball but he had to be careful with the wood walls of the dojo, something that Ryoma didn't give a damn about

-Ikachuzi-ken!

With his lightning punch, he wanted to beat his father fast, but Genzo was not a beginner, he knew his son and how to counter attack him, so he avoided the lightning punch and approached his right hand to Ryoma's face, but he was smiling

-Fukuaku Ougi!

Genzo barely avoided it, even a little part of his hair was burnt, but he had to counter attack

-Ryu Eirian!

Now his son avoided the attack, but it went on Laura and Guldo direction, the two also avoided the fire barely

-Mister Ryoma, please be careful- Laura asked

-You're the ones that decided to stay here…

That little distraction costed him a kick in the head, sending him to the ground, even if he recovered with a kip up

-Never distract on a battle.

-What do you think you're saying, is this a lesson or what?

-For you my son, it will be a lesson for life.

Then again, Ryoma smiled -I don't think so.

Genzo was surprised by his speed, receiving a punch directly on the guts

-Gaaaaaaagghh!

Then an uppercut and a kick to the chest and rapidly Ryoma went to catch him from the hair

-Fukuaku Ougi!

Ryoma was caught by the mini explosion as his back crashed against the wood wall, Genzo wanted to continue, but then he realized that the dojo was starting to burn due to the fire attack

-I have to control it- as because of it, Genzo took the flames using his powers and shoot them to the outside -That was close.

Perfect moment for Ryoma to launch a flying thunder kick to his father stomach

After landing to the -What about not getting distracted?

-I had to control the fire… I even saved you… not like you did with Kana, she had nothing to do with your personal vendetta against me and Mai.

-Nothing you say? Probably true, but she helped you and that girl, so I had to give her a lesson.

-By killing her? You were famous for being cruel before, but not for killing anyone, why she had to be the first one?

Without any remorse, Ryoma answered -She is part of the past that I want to forget, all that I wanted was to have what I deserved, recognition, power, even this dojo that you took care for so long, but what did you always say?

-That… our powers must be used to protect the others, not for selfish purposes, that's why I wanted to keep my promise to Hanzo, once his grand daughter is ready, she will be in charge of the dojo and decide my destiny… without the Shiranui, I would have been dead, and you would have never been born.

Ryoma spitted on the floor -Fool, if you reclaimed the dojo for yourself, nothing of this would have happened, if you had let me to participate on a King of Fighters edition, I could have been a champion and you know it, that Kyo Kusanagi brat? He's a twerp compared to me.

Then Genzo, would say something that for sure would piss of his son -But a champion needs to be an example for the ones watching them, an inspiration, someone the people can put their hopes, but you my son, you're nothing like that, and you were really immature to understand it, even then, even now.

-And who is mature enough to be an example for the people, Mai Shiranui?

-I assure to you Ryoma… that she is already an example., the one in which this city put their hopes on…

Ryoma punched his father at full speed after hearing that

-Then I will kill all the remaining hopes, starting with you, dear father.

And then he sent it with another lightning bolt to a wall

….

Even if running at full speed, Mai had to stop for some seconds in order to recover some air, using the jet for so long was really tiring

-And if I arrive like that to the dojo… if Ryoma is in the dojo, for sure will beat me once more, What can I do?

And while gasping, she was able to witness on the distance the dojo, and in front of it, a black car, he was there, fighting Genzo on that moment and probably…

-No, please no, I hope it is not late.

…..

On that moment of course, Genzo was having a really bad time as his son was punching him on repeated occasions in different part of his body, the face, the stomach, and even kicking him on one knee to have an easier way to kick his face

-Gagh, dammit, if only I had the energy of my young days again.

-Poor of you dad, remember that this is your fault only, Get up, If I'm going to finish you, I want it to be on a proper battle!

As Genzo adopted his fighting pose again, both him and Ryoma crossed his punches for both to land on their opponent's face, but of course the youngest of the two would be the winner on that clash, sending his father to the floor once more

-Sadly, I'm disappointed on what you became, you're a disgrace now.

-It is ironic who says it- Genzo answered

With Laura and Guldo still looking at them, Ryoma engulfed his hands on fire, wanting to give the fatal blow

-Yeah, like the way that you're going to die… somehow, I'm a little sorry for that.

-RYOMA!

Even if he turned on the direction of whoever was yelling that, with all the surprise on the world, received a really powerful Chou Shinobi Bachi to the face, the attack was that strong that sent him flying to the outside of the building, breaking some walls in the process

Astonished of what just happened, Guldo and Laura witnessed how Mai was able to do that, yes, she was the one who made that attack, even being tired and gasping, she shook her body while yelling

-Take that, it was for that punch months ago!

-Master Ryoma!- Laura yelled in desperation

-Did she… did she beat the master with one attack? - Guldo asked totally surprised

Mai helped her sensei once she looked at him -Come on Genzo sensei, stand up.

-Thanks… Mai but, Did you managed to come here from Kyoto?

-With the jet… yes, I'm pretty tired but I think that I have enough energy to continue fighting.

-Very well, because you will pay for that attack to our master!- Laura adopted a classic fighting pose

-Even if he was defeated with that attack, we are here to continue fighting- Guldo extended his arms

-Well, good for Ryoma that he has loyal henchmen on his side, Let's finish this sensei, once we defeat them, we can get sure if Ryoma is defeated or not.

-As fast as we can.

Mai went for Laura who rapidly went to launch a mini explosion, while Guldo tried to punch Genzo but failing by millimeters

Crossing punches with him was difficult, even more after what his son did to him, but somehow, he managed to land some attacks

-Son of a bitch- Then Guldo was able to hit him, just to receive a fire ball from Mai who then, contained a punch coming from Laura -Get rid of her Laura!

-I will, nobody hurts the master and lives to talk about it.

-What, are you in love with him?- once Mai asked it, Laura was distracted and visibly embarrassed, situation that the kunoichi took advantage to uppercut her, giving enough time to help her sensei for some seconds -Here I come sensei!

But outside, being on the ground after crashing against a tree, Ryoma clinched his teeth in anger.

-That bitch… she won't have the chance to beat me.

On the inside, even if the battle was pretty balanced, Mai and Genzo were getting rapidly tired, while Laura and Guldo had enough energy to continue, then, the last one smiled

-What the…

Before Genzo could finish his sentence, Ryoma attacked him from behind with a roundhouse kick

-I'm not finished with you!

-Sensei!

Mai went rapidly to defend him, but Ryoma stopped her and tried to punch her in the guts again, she blocked the attack

-You surely improved, but it is sad that you will never have the chance to show your skills on a proper way, Laura!

Mai was an easy target for a flying kick coming from the henchwomen, sending Mai to crash against a wall

-Dammit… it hurts a lot! - then Mai looked unconscious

-Master, we're glad that you're fine- but Guldo received a slap

-Incompetents, why did you let that bitch to hit me like that?!- but he had no answer -It doesn't matter now, lets get out of here.

-Master? - But Ryoma was silent and Laura had to follow him, once outside of the dojo, she asked again -Why did we got outside?

-These 2 will die- his right punch showed the lightnings, and the sky was turning black rapidly -If they love this dojo too much, if the 2 represent the hopes of this city, it is adequate to kill them this way, using my strongest attack, move away from me or you will get caught.

Rapidly his body was engulfed on thunder and from the sky, realizing this in horror, Laura and Guldo looked at it

-This is insane, what are you doing master?!

But Guldo would answer -He…is controlling the sky.

Once the first thunder appeared, Ryoma would yell -Obey me nature, and give me the absolute power of the thunder to get rid of my enemies…- the thunders were starting to fall, the first one was near the dojo -Sora no Ikari!

Various thunders started to clash against the dojo, starting a tremendous fire on that place, but what was happening on the inside? Mai recovered her conscience just to realize that Genzo was still on the floor

-Genzo… sensei… we need to get out of here- she helped him to get up and lean one of his arms to her shoulders -What… what is happening? I don't know, but we need to escape… Shit!

One thunder performed the entire building but almost landed on Mai, that meant one thing, one that disgusted and scared her a lot, the dojo will get destroyed

-No…- more thunders coming to the building, so Mai had only one option, the jet -Genzo sensei, move your feets, if not the Jet will burn you.

Fortunately he did it and Mai was able to run using that power, just on time before a thunder could reach her, but because of the circumstances, both crashed against a tree, even with the pain, Mai had to help her sensei to hide on the plants, hopefully no thunders would reach them, something she realized after looking how it happened, with tears on her eyes, Mai cried and yelled

-NOOOOOOOOO!

Then an explosion that destroyed the entire place, Mai watched in horror how that dojo, the first one his grandfather created, the last gift she received from him, was reduced to a burning mountain, from the other side of the destruction, Ryoma just baffled

-Time to return to the base, let's go.

The trio went inside of the black car and rapidly left the place, but still looking with tears how the building was destroyed, Mai was still hiding on the plants, but then Genzo reacted

-Mai… sorry.

-Sorry? No, you fought him, you defended the dojo when we were outside, you have nothing to say for that.

-No… I'm sorry that, for the moment I will be unable to perform your ascension ritual… I really wanted to do it.

-Don't worry about it sensei, you're hurt, you must rest…

-But please hear me… your clothes, the Shiranui master suit will be ready in 2 days, talk to the tailor who lives near to Kana's store, he has it… and then beat my son, once you beat him you will become the master that you deserve to be… and you will set free this city from his tyranny.

Then he went unconscious, Mai rapidly helped him to try and escape from there, even with the burning mountain in front of them, she had to walk around it while helping the old man, once on the street, Mai started to yell

-Please someone, help us, my sensei is injured!

A car stopped once he saw the two and opened the door, as that, this day ended for Mai


	24. Chapter 24: Time for destiny

**Chapter 24: Time of destiny**

On South Town, the police department received some bad news coming from Kyoto, Mary was the first one to learn about it, the destruction of a building, for the rest of the departments sound like not a big deal, for Mary of course it meant one thing

-A dojo destroyed… I need to talk with Terry as soon as possible.

Moments later and on his apartment, the hungry wolf heard everything while sitting on a couch

-It seems like a bomb destroyed the place; authorities are still trying to figure out what exactly happened

-So, the time has finally come, are there any news about Mai?

Mary negated it -I'm trying to continue the investigation, but it is possible that she is on the hospital right now.

-So, there is no time to waste, let's call whoever we can.

…

Rock and Jan were training on a park, the young one was doing some exercise but then Rock witnessed Terry approaching

-Ey Terry, hello.

-Time to go Rock but Jan, I know that you're not ready for what is coming next, so you need to stay safe, you will stay on Riho's house.

He nodded -Understood but, what is going to happen?

Terry then said -A war.

….

On the Kyoukugenryo dojo, Mary was talking to Ryo Sakazaki, behind him, Takuma and Robert were hearing everything

-So, we need as much help as possible, you were training with Terry, Andy and Joe all this time, and we need you right now.

While Ryo was hearing all of it, Takuma took the word -Of course we want to help, I just have a question, how much time we would be out?

-Just some days, don't worry for the dojo.

-Understood.

Robert said something -Yuri and King are still on Kyoto, of course that we have to go to help them.

-Then there is nothing to think about it, dad, Robert, let's go to Kyoto

…..

And on Rio de Janeiro, Guerreiro on one of his visits to the health office on the mayor's lawn, received the news of what happened on Kyoto

-A dojo destroyed?

Lucio told to him what he knew -As much as we know, the only dojo on Kyoto was property of the Shiranui.

-So, Mai is in danger… time to travel I suppose

…..

But on Kyoto, King and Yuri were on the hospital room in which Mai was resting, she was awake and being analyzed by the doctor

-Everything is ok Mai; you will be discharged on some hours- the doctor said while leaving

-Thank you, doctor.

Then silence again, Mai asked -How much time I was asleep?

King answered -More than two day, thankfully you were just tired.

-I see- she sighed -And Genzo sensei?

-He's still unconscious and on another room- said Yuri -And Ryoma celebrating his victory.

-Celebrating? - Mai asked

King smiled -He thinks that he killed both of you, he doesn't know that you are on the hospital, we made for sure that it remains like that.

-Thank you, but you see…. I don't know what to do now, even if I survived, once Ryoma realizes it, he will attack the hospital…

-Oh Mai- once Yuri said that, Shina appeared from outside the room -Miss Shina hello, did you managed to ask?

-Yes, Ryoma's fortress is not far from here, in fact we can see it from here.

Shina pointed to a window, in between of all buildings that were visible, there was one that, even if it was not the tallest one, at least was really recognizable

-No one wanted to approach there for obvious reasons, there is a belief that Ryoma has at least 3000 soldiers inside of it.

-3000, that's a huge number- Yuri said

-But if those are as strong as the 260 that we already beat up… No, what am I thinking, we need at least another army to win, as Ryoma Suzuki is there- King said -So now…

-Even if our friends come…

But when Mai was saying that, someone interrupted her

-Well, we came.

-Terry?!- the ladies said

-I'm not alone.

From the outside, Ryo and Andy came, Yuri hugged her brother

-You're here, those are good news!

-Of course we are, I couldn't stand the idea of leaving you here anymore- he said, and then he approached to King -How were you going?

-Pretty well until two days ago- she said -Thanks lord you came.

But then everyone was on silence, Andy tried to say something to Mai, but he didn't know how to start

-Mai, speaking about what happened months ago… well, I don't know how to say it…

He was interrupted with a kiss coming from the kunoichi, surprised by it, Andy was left without words

-King and Yuri told me everything, I knew that it was difficult for you to do all of that, but you just wanted to protect me.

-Yes, that's what I wanted to say- then he hugged her -Thanks for being like that.

Then everyone else entered: Joe, Robert, Mary, Rock and Takuma

-We're here, everyone that was able to come- Rock said

-Well, 11 is not a bad number at least- Shina said

Takuma noticed Mai's mom, surprised as he didn't know her, so he approached

-Greetings, miss.

-Greeting, I'm Shina Shiranui.

-So you're Mai's mother- she nodded -I'm Takuma Sakazaki, father of Ryo and Yuri.

Then she smiled -You're a great father, Yuri is a great girl.

Hearing them talking, made Yuri to say something to Mai on the ear -Ey, look at them.

Mai answered -I think that they will be really good friends.

But then Terry asked -Well, do we have an attack plan?

Mai sighed -We know where Ryoma is now, but if we want to win this battle, we have to beat an army of 3000 warriors.

-3000?- that number surprised everyone -That makes 285 against one, is insane- Mary said

-Is there someone else that can help us with that? - Robert asked and Mai negated it -So is only all of us.

Rock said something -Maybe anyone on the city?

Yuri answered that -Everyone is so afraid of Ryoma that the relied on us to beat the army.

Without any hope, a nurse approached to them -Aammm, excuse, a weird guy wants to talk with Mai Shiranui, but the hospital didn't let them to enter.

-Why?- she asked

-Because that guy was followed by a lot of people with spears and wearing strange clothes…

Mai realized something on that moment, and she rapidly stood up and run -Is Guerreiro, he must have traveled here with his tribe!

After hearing her, everyone followed Mai downstairs, the kunoichi was alright, with his people outside, Guerreiro and Diane were waiting with them

-You're here, Guerreiro, Diane!

Joe also extended his hand to greet both -It's a pleasure to meet you again.

-Joe and Mai, the pleasure is ours- Diane said

But then Guerreiro continued -You helped our people, you deserve help to be returned, all the Zuzocks are here, count with 100 warriors at your disposal… Attaya!

-Attaya!

After hearing all of that, Mary said -Well, 111 versus 3000, that's better.

-It already gives us a better chance against Ryoma's army- Yuri continued -But still is looks pretty difficult

-No, we can win this- Mai said -Lets convince the downtown, if they watch us going to Ryoma's fortress, at least some of them will join us on the fight, then victory for sure will be achieved.

Her mom asked -Do you think it will work?

-With everyone here, of course it will work- but then she realized something, so she talked to everyone -You need some time to rest after your flights, I need to do something before the attack… Mom can you come with me?

-Where?

-To the tailor's office, Genzo sensei told me that my Shiranui Master suit must be ready by now, but before wearing it, we need to do the ceremony of ascension, Andy, can you also come with me?

He nodded -Of course.

Then Mai said something else -Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible.

…

Moments later on that office, the old man who was preparing something, received the trio

-Welcome, Genzo told me that you will come.

Shina said something -It is ok if we do something here? It will be small, don't worry.

He nodded -For the ones that will save us, everything.

Shina then took some incense out of a pocket -Fortunately we were able to find some on a store.

The tailor gave Mai a bag, she looked on the inside, everything was there -The fitting room is at the bottom.

-Thanks- but she gave the sleeveless red jacket to Andy -For the ceremony I need someone to put this to me, please Andy.

-Of course- Then Mai went to the fitting rooms

While inside, Shina lit on the incense and put them on a table, then both her and Andy closed their eyes while the lady started to pray

On the inside, Mai started to change her clothes, similar to the ones that Genzo used, but with red colors, black belt, and black sleeves that were used only on the forearm, inside new Kacho Sen, as she lost the metallic ones on the fire, it was another set of 3 pieces, once outside, she approached to Andy, while Shina started to say

-Today, an ascension is happening, today the student must become the master, the fire on her hearth must become stronger than before…- while saying these words, Andy was putting the jacket on Mai -Today, to finish the ceremony, the student must defeat a master, today the student will be a Shiranui Master…

….

No more than 30 minutes, that's what took Shina, Andy and the new Shiranui Master, Mai, to arrive back to the hospital, with those new clothes she looked very different, not as the happy kunoichi she was used to be, but more of an elegant warrior

-Sorry for making you wait, but Genzo sensei wanted me to use these for this battle.

-Understood, it shows your improvement over this year-Terry said -So, now to the downtown.

Mai nodded -Follow me.

Moments later, the downtown citizens were astonished of looking the group of 111 warriors, led by that girl that everyone considered a maniac at first, coming to them ready for the fight of their lives, with the entire neighborhood paying attention, Mai started to gasp

-I… don't know what to say-

Yuri approached -You can do it Mai, is now or never.

-Have confidence, this is the day in which this city will finally rest- King finished

Mai closed her eyes, she needed some time to think on what to say, then she decided just to open her hearth

-Citizens, almost one year ago I came here just as an stranger, it was just only days ago that you opened your doors to me, to my friends, because of something that I was able to find, that you are losing your fear to the tyrant, to that monster that isolated your city, because of what he was doing to all of you, to all of you, and I understand it…

Again silence, Mai had her doubts of what to say

-You see… I'm not a leader, I don't want to pretend I am, I'm like any of you, a girl who only wants to be happy, but it was here that I understood that it was not that easy, before I just took everything by granted, that everything would be fine even if I didn't achieve my objectives but that's not true anymore…

Andy took her by the shoulders to give her more confidence -Continue Mai.

She smiled -But is thanks to them, to my friends… my family, that I was able to continue up to this point… my training has officially finished, and is our objective to assault that fortress, and take Ryoma and his army down for good!

Some people started to talk between themselves, no one was really confident on what they were saying

-But you see, even if we are powerful, we are still on a number and tactical disadvantage, we need more help, and with a weak police department on Kyoto, the only ones that can help us on this situation are all of you- then absolute silence -Yes, the ones that were directly affected by Ryoma, the considered weaklings, the ones that suffered, the ones treated like shit, and I don't think that you're like that, I just think that you needed someone to push you to do what is needed to do, to stand up and fight!

Again, she took breath, even for herself it was incredible what she was saying, a year ago Mai wouldn't imagine that she would lead a rebellion on that level

-Don't be afraid, we are here to resist, it is now or never, if we don't join forces, Ryoma will crush your hopes once more, if you want to be free, if you want your families to be reunited once more, this is the chance, I'm not the one that is giving this to you, is everyone here, all of you can take this opportunity… let's defeat this mafia, forever!

Some seconds passed without any response, leaving the 111 with less hope but then one gangster appeared, followed by his group, no more than 10, but the gangster extended his hand to Mai

-Count with us.

Looking that gesture, more people were getting out of their houses, some with different weapons, and more and more, just the kids were on the insides, and then a big group of teenagers and adults were surrounding the group, it meant one thing, hopes were bigger than never before

-We can do it, we can win- Yuri said

-Daughter, you did it, you convinced them.

-Yes… I did it- but then Mai face changed to a serious one -Is time for the final battle.

…

-SIR!

Guldo appeared on Ryoma's office, the mafia boss wanted to relax -What do you want?

-Sir, terrible news, a huge group is coming to the fortress.

-What, how many? - Guldo pointed to a window, from the outside Ryoma was able to watch it -Impossible, is a rebellion.

-It is believed that they're at least 1000 of them- Guldo said

-Well, they asked for it, they want a war, the have a war, give the alarm, for everyone to get out of the surrounding buildings, prepare the turrets to shoot them all!

Outside and with the South Town warriors on the front, the Zuzocks just behind them and the downtown citizens at the very back, they stopped in front of the fortress

-It is really big- Rock said

-I don't know how we are going to destroy all of this- Robert continued

-But somehow, we have to- Mary added

-Well, are going to attack now or what? - Ryo said

But Terry noticed something, two turrets -They can shoot us from there, we need protection.

Guerreiro then added -Nature Manipulation can produce shields, once they realize that attacking from there is futile, we can prepare from an attack.

-Perfect- then Terry went to talk with Mai -Anything else to say?

-Can you give some words to our army? Hate to say it but other than an attack order, I wasted all my words before.

-You did it fine on the downtown, but if you want I can say something- Mai nodded, so Terry started to speak -Ok everyone listen, the enemy has the advantage of 3 against 1, if you have trouble against any of Ryoma warriors, don't doubt on trying to find us to help, but our objective is the top of the fortress, there is the final boss of this war, and we have to take him down.

Mai looked at that direction, there he was, Ryoma Suzuki, waiting for her, Terry continued

-We need to get sure to put as much people as possible against him, but the priority is to take the majority of the enemies down.

Yuri and King approached to Mai, the blonde one said -If you want, we can help you against him.

-Thanks for that, I will be glad for receiving that help but… his henchmen, the big guy and his secretary are not a joke, if you can take them out first and then to come to help me…

-Are you sure that you can fight him alone until then? - Yuri asked, receiving a smile from her friend -Wait you have a plan.

-If it doesn't work, I'm happy to have you with me, but I have faith on my last resource.

Terry then finished his discourse -Ok, everything set, time to attack.

And again, everyone advanced, but then the group noticed that the turrets were having activity

-They will shoot! - Diane yelled

Guerreiro ordered -Zuzocks, Kiaram!

Rapidly everyone with Nature Manipulation, even Shina and Mai, created energy shields that protected them and their army from the bullets incoming, hearing the bullets crashing, made everyone to laugh at it.

Because of that, Ryoma, who was watching everything from his office, gave a change of orders

-Forget attacking from the turrets as it doesn't work, make a classic attack, and Guldo.

-Yes sir?

-Make for sure that Mai Shiranui comes to my fighting ring on the terrace, I'll be the one who kills her for good, because I'm totally sure that she's between the rebels.

-Of course, sir.

As the bullet hell stopped, it meant that the rebels can advance more, but then they looked at the huge iron gate being open, and from there, an enormous group of warriors, dressed almost like soldiers, using weapons of all types, were in front of them, silence for some seconds… everyone looking to the other group… and then with everyone wanting to raise hell, Mai screamed full force

-ATTACK!

With that, everyone charged full speed to their enemies direction, from one side and the other until both sides clashed, punches and kicks, attacks with staffs, clubs, swords, with anything that people can find, but against the ones that had guns, it was turn for those who had powers to get rid of them

Specially counting with the Zuzock shields, it was an advantage for the rebels, specially the Fatal Fury and the Art of Fighting team who were using their powers as much as they can

But on one moment, as those groups were advancing to the inside of the fortress, Yuri, Ryo and Robert had to stop

-Haou Shohouken!- with a triple blast the trio were able to get rid of some enemy soldiers, but as the situation was demanding, they had to separate

Yuri yelled at the distance -Go to the inside, with more people there, more will be the possibilities to win this fight!

-Thanks for all Yuri! - Mai yelled

But as the group were separating, the trio were being surrounded by the gangsters, on that moment Takuma separated from the other group to help

-No one hurts my beloved family!- with a triple kick, he took out of some enemies

-Thanks for the backup dad- Ryo said

-No time for distractions, we must give enough time for the others to enter to the enemy fortress.

The entire team went for everyone that started to surround them, once the others were near the door, Shina had to stop, as more enemies were approaching

-This is when I step back to give you more time, guys, take care of each other, ok?

Mai, Joe, King, Mary, Andy and Terry nodded, the kunoichi said -Thanks mom, take care.

-And you beat the shit out of Ryoma- Shina used her staff and her powers to beat the crap out of the soldiers

Without losing more time, the 6 warriors went inside of a large corridor, then upstairs

-It is strange, while outside is totally crowded, inside is totally empty, it has to be a trap- Mary analyzed the situation

Once they were on the 2nd floor and ran for some seconds, they arrived to a big room, inside there was Guldo, with at least 50 soldiers

-Where are you going? - the big guy said

-Oh shit, Mary was all right- Andy spitted on the floor

-Don't worry, the soldiers are not that strong- King said

-Ha, but don't underestimate me, do you think that I will let you pass? - but then he pointed to Mai -Aside of you.

-Me?

-Yes, mister Ryoma wants to get rid of you personally, at one side of this room are the stairs, you can go there if you want.

Something that was a total relief for the kunoichi -Perfect for me.

-Wait no, Mai, don't you think that it is a trap? - Andy asked -Where is the other woman? I believe that Laura was her name.

-Oh shit, you're very clever- Guldo started to laugh -That doesn't change anything, soldiers!

-Hurricane! - Joe expelled very strong winds that disoriented the mayority of the enemies -King, Mary, go with Mai to the next floor, this is our fight!

The ladies nodded -Take care then- King said

-Have success, Joe, Andy, Terry.

Once Mary said that, the three girls went to the next stairs, and when Guldo wanted to intercept them, the Fatal Fury Team blocked their path, the trio were really fast

-You three, you're outnumbered- as Guldo was saying because the soldiers were recovering

-Yeah, we don't care about numbers, but about power- Joe said

-He, like on the good old times, right Joe, brother?- Both nodded and the three went on guard

-Geese, Krauser, and now this guy is on the list- Terry had a pretty evil smile, but he was feeling his blood boiling -Come on.

-Beat the crap out of them!

As the soldiers were pointing them with guns and preparing their meele weapons, the Fatal Fury Team were lots of times faster

-Hurricane Kick!

-Zanei Ken!

-Burn Knuckle!

Guldo intercepted them but went to fight Terry first, hitting him with a very powerful and fast tackle

-Fight me little dog!

-OK!

…

As the blonde warriors and Mai were going to the third floor, they noticed that it was similar to the previous one, looking to the sky was Laura, waiting for their opponents

-My order was only to let Mai Shiranui to go upstairs, so you two are fighting me.

-How strong is she? - King asked

-Kind of strong, but I can't really estimate her power.

-I'm the second in charge behind mister Ryoma- Laura said without hesitation -So I believe that I will put a fair challenge against two of you.

-Like we are going to follow your plan- Mary then told something to King -Go with Mai, if you two fight against Ryoma, you will have more chances.

-But what about you? – King asked

-I don't know about me, but I will try my best to cope with this girl, Go!

The two friends went immediately to the next stairs, but Laura pointed at them with her hand

-Like I will allow you to do something like that.

And shoot a little ball of energy, one that King noticed

-Mai move!

King backwards and Mai forward, but the two avoided the attack, moment of distraction for the secretary used for Mary to use her speed and kick her

-Are you two ok? – after that question coming from Mary, King nodded

But Mai realized that it was it, the destiny wanted her to fight Ryoma alone, to have the fight of her life, on that moment she was a little nervous, but King yelled at her

-Do it Mai, you can do it, he is not stronger than you and it is your battle, beat him and show everyone what you're made of!

-Cec… King…. Thank you, go and with Mary, defeat that psycho!

Once said that, Mai went upstairs and King sighed while clenching her punches, once she put her eyes on Laura direction, who was already fighting Mary, she went to fight her

-Here we go!


	25. Chapter 25: Shiranui Masters Clash

**Chapter 25: Clash of the Shiranui Masters**

On the fourth floor there was nothing, and that should be the last one, probably he was waiting on the rooftop, the sky was turning dark on that moment, like it would start to rain on any moment, once she arrived, decided to hide for some seconds, probably a trap was waiting there…

-What are you doing Shiranui? I'm waiting for you with my arms crossed

Surprised of what Ryoma said, Mai advanced and, even if it was pretty dark, she noticed some statues surrounding the big place, in front of her he was, Ryoma Suzuki

-So, isn't this a really poetic scenario for our final fight?

-I suppose- Mai said on that moment -Why did you want me to come alone?

-Because I know what is going to happen- he looked at her for just some seconds -The tradition says it, for a Shiranui to be declared as a master, he or she needs to beat another master, and you Mai, you're using the Shiranui masters suit, like me, but of course with different colors.

-Yeah, I'm not going to ask why, or even why are you doing all of this, I already figured it out, you're really selfish.

-On your side of the story, on mine, I'm doing what I believe it was right, for my father, for me, but he never understood, no one understood.

-What, the fact that my clan saved your father's life, to adopt him as a child? That, ironically, makes both of us family, even if we are not blood related.

-Yeah, I guess- then he turned on Mai's direction -But what is totally true is the fact that one of us will die here, cutting the bond between my father and the Shiranui for good.

-Why don't you stop here? Even if I know that what I'm going to say is in vain, if you stop all of this, no one must be hurt…

-Aside of me?

-Yeah, your soldiers and henchmen are not as evil as you, I suppose.

-You're right, some are loyal to me, some are loyal to the money I'm able to give to them, look, more than 3000 people are working thanks to me.

Something that give an angry expression to Mai's face -By terrorizing this city.

-Well, not all things can have pink color- Ryoma shoot a little fire ball to one of the statues, once done, all the statues were turned on by flames, Mai noticed that those were lifting the roof and all the silver statues, coming from different types of cultures, had also a little platform on their right hands -Isn't it beautiful?

-Kind of, adequate.

-Here's the thing, I don't want you to be my wife anymore, you already made a lot for me to change my opinion about you, so this is going to be a deathmatch- Ryoma's face turned into a really serious one -If you win, congratulations, you're the heroine that you always wanted to be, the city is saved and everyone will be cheering you.

-But if you win… you will not only kill me, but all my friends.

-And you will have no chance to see them agonizing in pain, before I would regret this decision, but after my little encounter with Kana, that won't happen anymore.

Once he mentioned, Mai was totally pissed off -You have no regret on trying to kill an defense-less old lady, you almost killed your own father, hurt my beloved Andy and destroyed my dojo, on top of terrorizing Kyoto for so much time, my ascension can go to a second plane, my objective is to stop you!

And she went on guard

-Even being that angry, you still respected the tradition, fine then, lets use the Shiranui style to bring destruction to ourselves!

Not waiting too much time, Ryoma went to attack Mai, but again using his speed, wanted to surprise her with a fast punch to her guts…

Just for her to spin and block the attack with her arms

-Not this time…

-This is going to be fun.

Punch blocked coming from Mai to Ryoma and then backwards, faster and even more, then Ryoma launched a kick that Mai avoided, then, from her sleeves, she took her 3 metalic fans

-Kacho sen hi!

Ryoma avoided the attack pretty easily -Is that what you got? - But then he was surprised by how Mai was pulling 3 blue energy lines -What?

Surprised by it, he barely avoided 2 of the Kacho Sen but the third one impacted him on the head, Mai kicked him on the same zone again and prepared her metallic sphere attack

-Ryu Enbu!

-Futile!

Ryoma kicked the ball upside and counterattacked launching a fire ball directly to Mai's chest, the attack was effective but not so much, as he launched himself to the attack, Mai spinned her body to give him an elbow strike to the face, then another kick this time to the stomach and prepared another attack, taking her Kacho Sen back using her power

-Take this- and while one of the fans impacted on his right shoulder, Ryoma protected himself using an electric aura -Electric powers?

-Well, that escalated quickly- and he extended his right arm -Koramu!

The kunoichi avoided the electric spheres, because of that she was easy target for Ryoma upcoming kick, sending her to one of the statues, no time to rest as again had to avoid his punches, one of them clashed against the statue, breaking a little part of it

-Not bad, at least you started better than Andy Bogard.

Hearing his name pissed her a lot -Don't mention his name again!

And she charged, Ryoma avoided the attack smiling, but was surprised, a hit landed on his face, forcing him to sit on the floor

-Did you think that I would charge like that? - On one of her hands, Mai was holding a little blue rope but it rapidly disappeared -You're not the only one with powers aside of pyrokinesis.

Kip Up and Ryoma recovered -I see… that just makes everything more amusing.

This time he was aware of what can come, as he avoided the energy rope attack and punched Mai on the guts, this time she resisted firmly and took Ryoma for his arms, both trying to overcome the other by pure strength

-Who knew that a beauty like you can hold this strength? - Even saying that, Ryoma started to overcome her -But even that's not enough…

And he used that position to start electrocuting Mai, but again she resisted the attack, clinching her teeth, prepared her own attack

-Fukuaku Ougi!

The explosion caught Ryoma and send him to the floor and some meters in front of his opponent, the fact that the fight was balanced up to this point, made him a little angry

-Come on, I'm not going to fall like that.

Ryoma recovered as fast as he could to protect himself from a flying kick and sent Mai some steps back, then both clashed punches again…

…

-I'm going to beat you!

Guldo caught Terry from his arm and sent him against his team partners, the majority of the soldiers were down, but at least 15 were still fighting

-Damn you, I won't let anyone to ruin what we have made on this city!

Even on the floor, Terry said something to Andy and Joe

-Joe, Andy, time to go all out, Joe help us getting rid of those soldiers, Andy and me will try to beat the big guy with our best attacks.

-Understood- both said

But even recovering, the soldiers went to beat them up, Joe as fast as he could launched a little tornado against them

-Now!

Andy and Terry went for Guldo while Joe launched a huge tornado against the soldiers, the big brother surrounded Guldo so the big soldier tried to punch Andy, but failing as he disappeared for a second

-What the…?

-Zoku Zanei Ken!

-Buster Wolf!

One attack from the front and another to his back, the remaining soldiers that were not caught by the tornado attack, suffered from the upcoming explosion, that even broke some windows, Joe protected himself so he couldn't receive much damage

Would that be enough to defeat him? Andy and Terry wanted to believe that as both were looking at Guldo, falling to the floor

-Hopefully that was enough for him- Terry said

-Now is time to help the girls- continued Andy

But as soon as the three were going upstairs, Guldo intercepted them from behind, sending the four to a window

-Oh no!

Joe protected his team using his aerokinesis, but the three were still hurt after falling to the ground, on the other hand, Guldo received the full impact, going unconscious

-Are you ok? - Terry asked to his partners and both nodded -Well, he showed a lot of loyalty with that.

Joe looked to the window from which they fell down -Dammit, we're back to the yard.

And as they were hearing the battle, they were on a kind of a safe zone -Change of plans then, we have to help the resistance to cope against the enemy soldiers.

-Let's hope for the ladies to win this fight.

The Fatal Fury team ran away from that place, but surprisingly, Guldo was looking all of that

-Wait… until I stand up…

…

On the third floor, Mary and King were trying to avoid the explosive attacks that Laura was launching to them, those were fast and the strength of those were enough to destroy some walls, so trying to cover was pretty useless

On a moment, King and Mary had to hide for some seconds

-Look, you're faster than me Mary, if you can distract her, I can try to land an attack.

-You will need a good range for that, do you have a strategy? - King moved her fingers, a cold smoke appeared on them -Your training?

-I can try something, but I need some seconds.

-Fine.

Using all her speed, Mary went to charge against Laura, who pointed her with her fingers like a gun

-Useless.

Mary avoided the explosive attack and went for a flying kick, but Laura covered from it and caught the police from the throat

-What you were trying?

-This.

Mary jumped from her position and went to Laura's back, catching her from behind

-King, now!

-Zero Phoenix!

With a double kick, King launched 2 powerful ice attacks on Laura's direction, Mary kicked her to avoid the upcoming attack so, when it landed, only Ryoma's henchwomen was affected, even covered on some ice

After witnessing it, Mary was surprised -Whoa, that was insane

-It's my best ice attack, unfortunately I haven't finished my training with Kula Diamond…

But Laura was angry, pissed of totally -You think that this is going to beat me?… Fools!

Using her explosive powers, Laura managed to escape from the ice prison, even if that affected her a little more, made King and Mary to realize that the fight wouldn't be easy

-You two… I'm not going to fall like that- and she put her hands on a cannon position -Blast!

The big explosive sphere almost landed on the blonde warriors but, even if avoiding it, the explosion that also destroyed a good portion of the battle stage, affected both

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

….

Elbow strikes, punches covered and even crossed hits to the other ones face, the battle between Mai and Ryoma continued like that, it was not clear who had the upper hand on that moment, and when they separated for some distance, they clashed again, trying to burn the other using their fire and then, closing distance to test their strength again, but on that moment Ryoma landed a headbutt and then a kick

-Koramu!

The thunder ball landed on Mai chest

-Aaaahhhhh!

And he spinned his own body to give more strength to his kick, sending Mai to a statue, wanting to punch her on the face, the kunoichi avoided it to land an uppercut, a punch on the guts and then used her Nature Manipulation to land another rope attack to his face, another and another

-Time to try something- Her rope then was covered on fire -Take this!

Ryoma covered from that attack using his arm, but started to affect him, Mai used her strength to pull him to her position, so she could punch him with her Nature manipulation

-Boxing Day!

-Ikazuchi Ken!

Not fulfilled totally, as he also used his thunder punch to trade attacks again, as she had to free him, both were starting to show signs of the punishment, with Ryoma having lots of marks on his face while Mai was starting to bleed from her mouth

-Very well Mai, I'm surprised of how powerful you are, even on the adversity, you managed to continue fighting me back.

-You talk like you're winning Ryoma, the battle is really long as you may notice.

-Yeah, I know… Try to follow me.

He kind of disappeared from her sight, using her speed, so Mai had to do the same using her Jet technique, if someone was on the scenario, maybe the only thing that the person could watch would be two groups of lines appearing and disappearing at any moment and on any part of the field, clashing at some points and making appear fire and thunder blasts

But something was wrong, on a moment when the two were going to clash again, Ryoma avoided Mai attack and landed a heavy punch to her face, then another one, stopping the frenetic speed as the two were fighting, and finally a punch on the guts, making the kunoichi to spit some blood to the floor

-Chou Shin, Ikazuchi Ken!

An explosive thunder directly to her body, sending her to another statue, and then Ryoma followed the attack at full speed, covering his body on fire

-Take this, Chou Shinobi Bachi!

It was a demolishing attack, part of the statue was destroyed with that and for Ryoma, it had to be the attack that finished the fight

-Very well, I don't think that anyone can survive anything like that, my Chou Shin Ikazuchi Ken has the same power as a condensed thunder, and with the Chou Shinobi Bachi and that attack…

Feeling victorious, he turned his back on her and retired from that place… can he? Because then he heard something moving from behind

-What the hell?

He got it wrong, she survived it, being on a really bad state, but there she was, getting on guard and smiling, even if part of her gi was destroyed, exposing her injuries on the stomach and blood on her mouth

-You… will need more than that… to kill me…

Immediately Mai removed her jacket for some seconds and with her free hand, ripped of her gi, exposing her black sports bra, then she put her jacket on once more

-Surprised?

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes -A lot, the last person that received my Chou Shin Ikazuchi Ken went to the hospital immediately- And then he smiled -That's what I wanted, you're doing fine Mai, hopefully that attack didn't kill you battling spirit.

Even on a worse state than her opponent, Mai launched herself to the attack, Ryoma was waiting, waiting for this fight to be the best one he would ever have


	26. Chapter 26: The Power Inside

**Chapter 26: The power inside **

Outside the huge brawl between rebels and Ryoma's army continued, at one moment, Robert and Rock were teaming up taking down some armed men while protecting their own army

-Raging Storm!- as that, the young Howard defeated a big group incoming -Robert, Look out!

The Kyokugenryu student roundhouse kicked someone coming behind him -No problem, good job on the fight Rock, are you planning to enter on the next tournament.

-Terry says that I'm ready, so yes- another kick for an incoming enemy

-It's good to hear… Haou Shohouken!

At on one moment, the Kyokungeryu representatives were being outnumbered, not a real problem as Ryo, Robert, Yuri and Takuma are very strong, but the numbers forced them to separate a little

-We need to help the citizens to not get shoot or hit by the soldiers- Ryo launched a soldier using his back as a catapult

-The Zuzocks cannot protect all of them with their shield forever- Robert continued kicking an enemy on the jaw

-And we need to try and enter to the fortress, Haou Shohouken!

Takuma got rid of some enemies by his own, getting distracted with that, Yuri was beating some enemies, but then someone jumped at her with a metal bat

-Die Bitch!

-Oh no!

But then he got destroyed by a staff attack directly to the guts, being relived for that, Yuri sighed

-Miss Shina, thank you for saving me.

It was Mai's mom who was the savior -You're welcome.

-Behind you!- Takuma yelled at Shina, fortunately she was fast enough to hit the enemy on the head -I didn't expect you to be that strong.

-Thanks for the flattery mister Sakazaki, but is not time to be distracted!

While Yuri went to kick another enemy on the head, Takuma and Shina attacked incoming enemies coming from the back of the other one

….

But on the battle arena, in which the most important battle was happening, Mai was covering from Ryoma attacks as much as she could, but due to the previous attack, she was pretty weak, the mafia boss was hitting her with really fast punches and kicks

-Don't disappoint me like that, fight back!

Mai threw a punch but Ryoma avoided, punched her on the face and then on the jaw, then a slap on one side of the face and an elbow hit to the chest, but she was not going down

-So, are you going to resist my attacks like that? Fine for me!

One of his punches was blocked, she wanted to punch back but Ryoma covered, and used one knee to hit her again on the guts

-Gaaaaggghh!

And with a kick to the same zone, send her some meters away from him, even if she was some seconds on the floor, Mai wanted to come back to fight

-Whoa, if I have to admit something, is that you surely have a spirit of a warrior, you don't know when to give up.

-For everyone that wants this city freedom… I won't step back…-Mai was gasping on that moment, her entire body was showing signs of the beatdown she was receiving -Give me what you got.

-Fine then, Bushin!

Mai looked how she was getting surrounded by energy clones, it was like on her fight against the spirit of her father, and she knew how to counter it

-Go…

-Koramu!

Mai jumped to avoid the electricity ball but following her, the clones surrounded her on the air, trying to attack her on that position, but on that moment she knew, she had to fight back

-Fukuaku Ougi!

The explosion got rid of the clones and sent Ryoma to the ground

-Dammit!

And from the roof, Mai used her jet in order to give more power to her incoming punch

-Boxing Day!

As fast as he could, Ryoma avoided the attack, just for his opponent to clash her punch against the floor, making a hole on it and went through it

-That crazy bitch!

And she jumped back from the 3rd floor, and went immediately to charge against him, sending Ryoma against a statue and breaking part of it, then another one, and another one, his back was receiving too much damage

-Go to the hell!

And kicked her to one side but again, Mai resisted the attack

-Get the fuck down!

And using his electric power, shoot some lightining to her, electrocuting Mai and making her scream

-Aaaagggghhhh , Damn it hurts!

It stopped for some seconds, but again he repeated the attack, then again and again

-For god sake, why don't you go down?!

On one moment he stopped the attack, Mai threw a fire ball to him, but of course Ryoma avoided it, turning himself into an objective for an elbow strike directly to the face, he stepped back but not so much, Mai was getting weaker with each attack coming from Ryoma

-It didn't hurt too much, don't tell me…- and he smiled -Your energies are fading away finally.

Hard to admit but he was right, she tried to land the previous attack but after failing, Mai started to feel out of air… and even more after another punch to her stomach

-Gaaaggghhhh!

Even worse as Ryoma started to punch her entire body like crazy, face, arms, stomach, no zone was safe for his lightning speed

-Jajajajajaja, jajajajaja, I expected a lot coming from you, and you did better than other warriors, but the end is the same, you will fail on beating me!

Then a kick to the jaw and a thunder ball blast… but she didn't want to go to the floor

-You're getting more annoying…

And he wanted her to go down, charging to her in order to attack

-Aaaaahhhhhh!

…

The battle on the downside was getting wilder on each second, but from the 3rd floor, another explosion happened, King and Mary destroyed a window with their bodies and were going directly to the ground

-Oh shit!

King tried to use her new ice power to create something that can stop them to get injured by that, launching an ice stream to the ground, created a little mount that kind of stopped them, even with that, both were injured, just not so badly

-Damn… That Laura is a nightmare!- Mary said while trying to recover

King then looked to the upside, Laura was coming and pointing them with an explosion attack

-Move!

And barely avoided it, coming from the blizzard produced by it, Laura was looking even angrier, it was not like she was invulnerable, in fact her face and suit showed that the battle was a really tough one

-You will never beat me.

-Damn, what can we do now?

While Laura was preparing an explosive attack, Mary and King looked really worried

-Are you ok?

Everyone there was surprised, but Laura would be the most surprised one

-BUSTER WOLF!

Terry appeared outta nowhere, sending Laura to a wall and breaking it with his explosive attack

-Terry!- Mary yelled

-Thank god, it means that you beat that big man- King said

-Kind of, Andy and Joe are helping the rebels to continue the fight, so I decided to try and help you and Mai but I heard something coming from here.

-So, are we moving now or what?

After what King said, the blondes went to help the rebels but before arriving to the main area, Terry was surprised of what he was looking

-You again?!

Guldo appeared and took Andy and Joe before sending them to a wall

-Is your turn… son of a bitch.

-You will regret it.

After Terry said that, an explosion came for the three, yes, Laura survived the attack, but she and Guldo were really injured

-This is for our master…

Being surrounded by the two monsters, the group was on the floor trying to recover, Andy was the first one

-Why are you two doing all of this? Ryoma is a horrible person, he has to be on jail.

-It is because he gave us a new chance of being useful- Guldo said

-He saved us from poverty, he recognized our abilities when others told us that we were dangerous- continued Laura

-And gave us the chance to become what we are now.

Joe, Terry, Mary and King recovered but being badly injured by the attacks, not knowing if, even being 5, could stand a chance against those 2 monsters, Terry continued

-And using those abilities for something that is wrong, submitting an entire city.

-So what? We are fine, this is what we are doing now, our loyalty is with our master and he will rule this city forever! - Laura finished

-Yeah, forever, until Mai beats the crap out of him…!

But before Joe could finish what he was saying, everyone heard how certain female was yelling on pain, it was so loud that some were surprised by it, and for those who knew who was suffering, broke their hearts

-Mai!

Andy tried to escape, but Guldo punched him on the face

-Go and try to help your friend if you can- the big guy said

-But you have to surpass us if you at least want to try to help her- and Laura was ready for the upcoming fight, frustrating the 5 opponents that had in front of them

On another side of the battlefield, Shina and Yuri were heartbroken after hearing that

-My daughter!

-My friend!

But the enemy soldiers were too many and some were shooting at them, the Zuzocks tried to protect them, but some shoots injured the protectors, in front of the two ladies, lots of enemies

-Get the fuck out of here!- Shina yelled

…..

Ryoma was giving Mai a really painful bearhug, using all of his strength, trying to getting rid of what was left of her energy, the only thing that Mai could do on that position was to resist the pain

-I will break your bones Mai Shiranui, do you realize that? I will beat the crap out of you until you finally go down and die!

But on her spirit, she didn't want that -Ne… never.

Her arms were covered on fire so Ryoma had to free her, but before she could try something, he took her from the throat

-That was close ¿Anything else to say?

Getting out of air, Mai had only one option… -Ry…Ry… Ryu Eiran!

Surprised by the fire breath, it landed directly on Ryoma's face and part of his body, so he had to set Mai free

-GAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH, my face!

A big part of his red hair was burned, his face, his shoulders and his entire gi

-YOU BITCH; I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

It was her opportunity, if she didn't land her attack, it would be game over

-Chou Shinobi Bachi!

And she did it, landing a tremendous fire elbow attack on his chest and then she gave him an uppercut, sending Ryoma very high

-It's now or never, Shiranui Ryu, Kyubi no Kitsune!

1, 2, 3, 4 attacks and then using her Kacho sen, made a tremendous combo that, when she landed the final blow, produced a fire explosion that was noticeable from the outside, the body of the mafia boss bounced from the floor while Mai was landing, gasping, injured, but satisfied of what she did

Once the fire was gone on its majority, Mai turned herself on Ryoma's direction

-That was the best I can do- she was gasping heavily, even if that fight was shorter than her one against Terry, it demanded her a lot more -Hopefully it is the end of… No.

Like a deadman, Ryoma was getting up, pissed off, totally burned and his suit ruined, but it didn't matter for him, the pain, he could stand it, the only thing that mattered was…

-I will beat you into a bloody pulp!

Totally astonished of what happened, Mai didn't realize when Ryoma kicked her to the roof and then he jumped to give her an elbow to the back

-Nobody, and I mean, nobody made me go this far, not even my father!

Using his punches engulfed on thunders, punched her on the face with absolute violence, and then he prepared another one

-But you, YOU MAI SHIRANUI; YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE THAT MADE ME THIS ANGRY!

She avoided the attack, but only for her attacker to prepare an even worse one

-You will not survive the second, you will finally fall…- and he landed it -CHOU SHIN; IKAZUCHI KEN!

It was even more powerful than the previous one, that impact affected her entire body, at such point that a generous amount of blood went outside of her mouth, to Ryoma's body and to the floor

-Aaaaaagggghhhhhh…

And then silence, Mai arms went downside, she was quiet, totally immobile, once Ryoma realized it, checked her throat to detect any pulse, there was almost to no one and these were fading away, but after he went some steps back, she was still standing, it pissed him off but sighed

-Rigor Mortis effect, even on death a body can stand some moments on the same position it died, and you Mai… you're fading away.

But no answer was coming from her, she was just standing, her eyes were totally lifeless, Ryoma was satisfied

-You earned my respect Mai, as a fighter, but not as a master or the heroine that you though that you would be... it is over.

The rain started to appear on Kyoto, he wanted to wash the blood on his body with it and maybe to ease the pain a little, the roof didn't covered the entirety of the place so he went to the uncovered part, as of it, everyone on the downside were able to watch him, even his most loyal henchmen

-The boss is badly injured! - Guldo yelled

But Laura realized something -But it means… it means that he won, he defeated the Shiranui on a really difficult battle, he's victorious!

Looking at that, everyone of the rebels were totally heartbroken, Shina couldn't believe her eyes

-No… no it can't be, my daughter.

Terry clinched his teeth but Andy put his knees on the ground -Impossible, I can't believe it, Mai…

Ryoma then smiled -People from Kyoto, is that the best that you can do? Realize it for good, no one can stop me now!

And because of it, the enemy soldiers started a comeback, continuing the attack and forcing the rebels to step back

-Now… no one can stop me for expanding my empire for the entirety of Japan… it is my destiny now.

_But she couldn't believe it, her heart was stopping, were energy was fading away_, _would it end like that, with her defeat, dying?_

_-No… please not like that, not after all what happened… it was just one fight, only to win one fight and then everything would be fine, everyone saved, everyone happy, the citizens, my friends… my family…_

_Images of her past were coming, since arriving to South Town, the battles against Wolfgang Krauser, the first meeting with Yuri and King, the King of Fighters tournaments, every battle, every money earned, then a period of peace, the need of having a job, and then what changed everything, her grandfather asked to follow a bigger destiny_

_That destiny that changed everything, before she was smiling but, was she really happy? No victories, no real strength, she was trapped on an endless cycle, failures after failures, not wanting to watch the reality of her situation, just smiling…. It was the only thing that she could do, trying to make everyone to believe that everything was fine for her, but it wasn't, it isn't now_

_-If only… if only my body could stand it, is the only way and I was unable to activate it properly, why… Why I have to be always the loser, why I can't be like my friends?!_

_It is something so strange, yet sometimes it can happen, as on her hands, the temperature was rising, her heart, that was stopping on a moment, in fact stopped for some seconds, started to beat again, and fast, and even faster_

_-I want to be like Terry, like Andy, like Joe… no, even better, stronger than them… I want to win a King of Fighters tournament with Yuri and King, I want to have a family with my dear Andy, to manage my own dojo, and I want everyone to know that I was able to beat Ryoma Suzuki, to free this city... to be a heroine._

_And smoke started to appear from her skin, her teeth clinched_

_-There is a lot more to do before dying… And I won't fall down until I achieved all of that!_

Everyone was surprised when, coming from behind, Ryoma received a fireball attack on his back, he opened his eyes in awe, surprised on a bad way

-Impossible- he said

Downside, Joe yelled -Is Mai, she's still alive!

-What? - Andy stood up rapidly -How?

-No way… Boss, get rid of her now! - Laura yelled

And on the arena, Ryoma clinched his teeth -Is that how you want to die, eh, Mai Shiranui…! - But once he turned his sight on her direction, something caught his attention -What the fuck…

Smoke, lot of smoke was getting out of her skin, and she was still on the position in which she shoot the fireball

-Fine, you asked for it- and he used his speed and covered his punch on electricity -Die!

And it was avoided, barely but avoided, after that a powerful blow to the stomach, that stopped him, and a fireball that sent him various steps back

-How… how is this possible?!- He didn't want to waste more time, he would use his deadly blow once more -Try to stand the third one!

Before landing it, she punched him so hard in the face, that sent him against a statue, Ryoma could only realize something

-That punch was hot, really hot…- and then the fire was starting to appear, surrounding the kunoichi, the energy was so strong that he could feel it -What in the world are you…?

She realized it, why she failed on her first attempt, that power, not only her feelings, but her body had to be at the maximum of their limits, she had to fight in order of her body to stand the pressure correctly as the adrenaline was filling her entire body

_-And like that, I can finally use it…_

The explosion of energy was massive, hurting Ryoma in the process but not so much, as because of that, everyone on the downside totally stopped, just to watch that orange light coming from the rooftop, no one could believe that

-Holy shit, that energy is massive- Ryo said

-What, what the hell is happening? - Takuma asked

-Who is doing that, is that Mai? - Joe asked

King smiled, she was able to feel it before -Yes, she is, is her energy.

Yuri yelled -That's it, is her power, is rising a lot!

Andy was totally speechless, but Terry clinched his teeth and smiled -Goddamit, she has turned into a really incredible person, this energy, is something that we have never felt before

But only Ryoma was able to watch it in horror, how that energy turned everything in orange, like she was a little sun because of her power, it changed her, her body was a little more muscular and her skin tone was darker, her hair was moving so much that destroyed the tie that maintained it on a ponytail, and most of the blood that covered her was burnt off

-You… you are a monster…

Downside, Takuma decided to ask Shina, as she was smiling and paying a lot of attention

-Miss Shiranui, do you know what is happening?

And the lady was smiling while looking at the roof -Is my daughter, she finally did it, there was a prophecy of a power that was hidden on a Shiranui and she was the one to awake it…

And the prophecy was fulfilled, looking totally different as how she was months ago, from a beauty to a powerful warrior that scared his enemy, imposing her strength just with her presence

-… She completed it, the final connection, is complete!

And she opened her eyes, looking at the reaction of his opponent she knew it, victory was on her hands


	27. Final Chapter: Heiress of the Shiranui

This is the last chapter of this fic, if you managed to read until this one, I'm grateful with you and hopefully, this story gave you a good time on this hard situation with the pandemic

A hug from the distance coming from Legend355, and please enjoy, it is the end of this story, but not from the adventure

…**..**

**Chapter 27: Heiress of the Shiranui**

The rain was falling from the sky even heavier than before, the scenario was partially destroyed, everyone looking whatever they could form downside and on the arena, Mai Shiranui was shinning like never before, the one in front of her, Ryoma Suzuki was scared, clinching his teeth in horror and she knew it, and started to walk, to move her arms, on her first attempt she was unable to do it, now was the time, she would use it, the final connection, to finish all of this for good

But on a moment, he stopped, he didn't want to lose everything he fought off for 5 years, it was his empire, it was his power, the money, the glory, everyone trembling in fear for his presence, no, he wouldn't accept it

-I don't care if you're surrounded on fire like nothing, No one will ever stop me!

But once he charged at her, Mai received him with a punch on the face, on the jab, a knee strike on the guts and a kick sending him to a statue, destroying another part of it

Astonished of what just happened, the mafia boss recovered, but his eyes were wide open

-It can't be… I can't accept it, I will never accept it!

And both went full speed to clash against the other, Ryoma was using whatever remaining energy he had to launch lots of Ikazuchi ken to Mai, but no one could achieve its objective, she was just too fast and her blows, her combos were even faster, more punches to the face and a kick that sent him to the ground, and from here, she kicked him on the face so hard, that Ryoma stood up

-You miserable!

He threw an electric ball, but Mai answered with a Ryu Eirian so powerful that made the electricity disappear, landing the attack on Ryoma again, making him yell on pain, but before he could say something, Mai continued her merciless attack

-Chou Shinobi Bachi!- it landed -Ryu Enbu!- directly to the top of the head -Fukuaku Ougi!

And that explosion sent him to a statue, the impact was so hard that it was fully destroyed, sending it to the ground, enemies and rebels had to avoid the attack to not get caught

And downside, Laura was showing signs of desperation

-No way, Mister Ryoma can't lose, he never loses!

And she wanted to run back to the fortress, but King, Mary, Joe, Andy and Terry interfered on her way, Guldo wanted to help Laura, but it was for no avail

-You did the same against us, so if you want to help your master, come! - Terry yelled

The brawl restarted on the ground and on the rooftop, Mai was totally on silence while Ryoma was trying to recover, totally injured and with his entire body covered in bruised, burns and blood, he was just a mess

-No… no it can't be, how did you manage, to have that power up… you bitch…

And then he looked at her, her right hand, a little sun was appearing on it, and it was becoming bigger

-My father's technique…- it was now or never, pissed off and using all of his remaining energy, he covered his entire body on electricity, while extending his punch to the roof -So you want it to be like that, a final confrontation? YOU GOT IT MAI SHIRANUI!

On one side of the arena it was orange, on the other it was light blue, Mai was preparing it, on that distance probably Ryoma could avoid it, so she had to approach to him, landing it directly to his chest, that had to end the fight for good, but if he managed to create that technique, the same that he used to destroy the dojo…? There was only one chance, only one chance, and on her eyes, she showed it…

She wanted the victory more than anything else now

-SORA NO IKARI!

And the thunders started to destroy the roof, Mai had to avoid them if she wanted to land the attack, one after another, approaching to him with each jump she managed to do, it had to be now as she was closer to him…

The moment that a thunder reached her full force, her eyes opening wide, looking at his face, smiling on satisfaction when she was falling to the ground…

… It was over…

…. She was so close…

…

But she didn't want it to finish like that

Standing strong, impulsing herself and looking to his face that was turning into an horrorized one

That was it, the face of someone that knew that it was finally over

-RYOKO BAKUHATSU!

It was a really strong attack, sending him at the verge of the arena, Ryoma tried to stand against it… then a memory came to his mind, one of his childhood, the only moment that he meet his destroyer before

_Both were playing on the dojo's yard whiel being watched by their parents_

but it was useless, he knew it and he wanted to say something before admitting the defeat

-MAI SHIRANUI; I PROMISE YOU; I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR MY REVENGE!

And finally, the attack took the best of him, sending him flying to one side of the city making everyone that watched him to be astonished, then Laura and Guldo looked in horror the explosion that followed that massive attack

-MASTER RYOMA!

-Impossible!

Then silence, everyone was in awe, then someone dropped his gun and another one his bat, Guldo looked at it totally angry

-What are you doing?!

-Ryoma Suzuki is dead, the Shiranui girl did it- one soldier said

-And without him, there is no one to pay for our services-

With that said, the soldiers were leaving their weapons and stopping the fight, leaving the other side totally surprised as they decided not to continue, looking how they were leaving the fortress without doing anything more

-They were only with Ryoma for the money? - Joe asked

Laura was crying, she didn't want to believe what was happening -Guldo, we need to rescue our master!

-Yes, let's go Laura!

After looking at them leaving the place, Joe yelled -We did it!

Everyone was happy after hearing that, celebrating the victory, but Andy then said -No, Mai was the one who defeated Ryoma…

-We need to go for her, now.

King was the first one going to the inside, and then everyone else followed her, Shina and Yuri followed them, Andy was a little faster so he went to the head, avoiding the destruction inside, the group was able to reach the final floor

-Mai you did it, you beat him you…!

And then the group was totally silent after looking at her, the fire aura was fading away while she was turning her sight, her body was injured, scars, bruises, blood, even of it was not as much as before, her entire body was shaking a little and her clothes were a disaster

-I… did it…Andy… I won…Everyone will be happy now…

And then she passed out, Andy was fast enough to catch her before falling to the floor

-Mai, come on react, it can't end like that!

-Don't be fool, we need to take her to the hospital, now! -Yuri yelled

And like that, moments later Mai was being assisted by the doctors on the hospital, being on a stretcher while going to the emergencies room, everyone was following her: Shina, Andy, Terry, King, Yuri, Guerreiro, Rock, Robert, Ryo and Takuma,

-Come on Mai, you can resist it, don't think of giving up! - Terry yelled

-Mai please don't leave us!

They passed from another room in which certain someone was resting, noticing all that was happening outside

-Mai….

Once they reached the emergency room, the doctors had to stop them

-We will try our best to save her, wait here.

-Can you save her? - Andy asked

-Her injuries are really severe; we will try but it is more possible that she would not make it…

And the doctors closed the door, with that news, for some minutes but the desperation was there

-It can't end like that, is not fair- Yuri said

-She showed an admirable fighting spirit, you're right sister- Ryo said

-I just can't stand it, if there is something that we can do to save her…

After what Andy said, Shina realized something -Nature manipulation to cure.

-Shina, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? - After what Guerreiro said, Shina nodded, surprising him -Do it and it will cost your life, Mai is really injured.

-And I would be glad to sacrifice myself in order to give her a second chance.

Terry approached to her -But if you do it, what would happen with Mai?

Silence for some seconds -She… she had a life before me, and if I'm gone, she can continue with all of you on her side…- tears started to appear on her face -I think that all of you are her family now, you will take care of her, like I was unable to do for 24 years…

-Don't be stupid to sacrifice yourself like that, Shina.

-Genzo! - She yelled, surprising everyone

-Don't waste the opportunity that the life gave to you, to be alongside you only daughter again… it is me, the one who has to do it.

-Genzo, are you sure about it? - Shina asked at him and he nodded -But…

-Nothing… My first wife is dead, Kana is also gone and if Mai is here, it means that she was victorious, meaning that my son Ryoma is also dead… My life was filled with failures and mistakes… aside of one, and that one, is Mai.

With tears on his eyes, he took some steps before talking again

-She is like the daughter I was never been proud, but I'm proud of her and how she became finally a Shiranui style master… so to finally fulfill my promise to Hanzo, I have to get for sure that she survives, please everyone understand.

The old man received some nods from the group, that made him smile

-And please open the door.

-They wouldn't want to open it- Rock said

-Then force it.

Terry was the one who did it, the doctors were surprised by that action

-What are you doing?!- one of the doctors said

But Genzo confronted him -I know how to save her, please let me approach her… please.

-But we can't…

-Don't you understand? Let me watch her one last time!

As the doctors didn't knew what to do, Terry said -We will be responsible of whatever happens, let him.

So, they did, and Genzo walked towards an unconscious Mai, putting his hands slowly on her stomach, the energy started to flow

-Mai… I hope that you live a wonderful life, I hope… that you fulfill all your objectives, and also, that you remember me…

As he screamed in order to expel all of his energy in order to cure her, a memory came to his mind

_While being on Kana's apartment, and after an intense day of training, Mai and Genzo were looking at the sky, then a star appeared_

_-Look, is the first star of the night._

_Genzo smiled -So you can make a wish, right? It is funny that I don't believe on those things_

_-But I do- Mai returned the smile -Even with what was happening right now, I don't know, I feel so happy… So I wish that I can share that happiness to everyone else, to my friends, to my mother, even to you._

_That made him laugh a little -Ha ha, that's a good wish._

_-Hey, it is working now, you see?_

_-Ok, ok, I'm a believer._

…

_-Mai, you didn't need to ask for that wish to make me happy, sure you are a knucklehead and the first days were really hard, but you gave me something that was missing on my life, and that is something that I would never be able to compensate until now… for me, the only way to return all that you did for me, to have my happiness back, to feel proud of something that I did, is with my own life… as a father to his daughter…_

The doctors were looking at the heart lectures, those were returning to normal

-Oh my god it is working.

That made everyone on the group surprised and happy, as Mai was opening her eyes, just to realize what just happened

-Genzo…sensei?

-Mai… I love you

And he passed, like giving a hug to her, it was all for him now

-No, No please don't leave me!

Then the shock for everyone else, the doctors now had another objective to save his life, but it was in vain, as what Shina advised him once, doing that healing technique on someone that was at the verge of death, would cost him his life

-GENZO SENSEI!

…..

On a cloudy day after everything returned to normal, the group was looking at how some citizens were preparing the final house for a men that sacrificed himself to give that city a savior, everyone giving respect on silence while Mai was looking at his casket, his eternal bed, moments later everyone looked at the grave, it had something on it

"Genzo Suzuki: Even when the life is hard, if you did something good, it would mean everything"

The funeral was on the same place that was the dojo, adequate for sure and everyone were silent during the entire ceremony, once the citizens left, Mai decided to give her late sensei a last goodbye

-Everything that you did for me, from the training with the milk up to the Ryoko Bakuhatsu, but most importantly, being the father that I never had, I will ever treasure these

As she turned on her friends direction, sighed

-It is time to go home…

….

Mai Shiranui, her life would never be the same again, before she was only a waitress on a restaurant, someone who her only objectives on her life were to follow the love of her life and to look as sexy as possible, that was not the case right now

5 months have passed since her battle against Ryoma Suzuki, the freedom of Kyoto and becoming her savior gave her such a recognition that Japan governor decided to give her a prize

"This is for helping us against that terrorist organization"

While she did it only for good purposes, Mai accepted the money with one objective, as she was looking at it right now

-Well, it is pretty expensive, but finally is taking shape- and looked to some papers, those were planes for the construction of a dojo -The Shiranui Ryu dojo will open its doors on some months and I'm so impatient with that.

Her mother approached to her -It will look amazing.

Mai looked at her, Shina was using a pretty elegant green dress -Mom, where are you going like that?

-Well, mister Takuma Sakazaki invited me to a date, so I couldn't deny it.

-Mister Takuma… Oh I see, it surprises me, he's a really tough man.

Shina told her something on the ear -I think that I can make him a little softer- that made both of them laugh -I have to take a taxi now, bye dear.

-Bye mom, good luck.

Images were coming to her mind

-Everything is kind of different now, Terry is working as a security guard on my old work place, Yuri and King are continuing their trainings and Andy…

-Sorry Mai, I'm a little late- Andy was carrying a bag with some materials on it, then he looked at the dojo -It is going to be really big.

-Similar to the one that was on Kyoto- and she smiled -Hey, do you want to test the training stage?

-Sure, but don't be sad if I beat you- he joked making Mai to laugh, once inside both stretched a little -Ready?

-Wait…- Both used their technique to change to their fighting uniforms, Mai was using her Shiranui master suit -Now I'm ready.

And on a calmed way both started to trade blows, covering some and landing others, even if it was a fight, it was a pretty slow one

-Who would thought 2 years ago, when the previous King of Fighters ended, that everything would change on our lives? - Andy asked

-My grandfather probably, it was all his decision, and it was the best one… even with all that happened.

Andy stopped on that moment -Sorry, I know that Genzo and Kana…- But Mai gave him a chop on the arm -Ey!

-Don't distract- and the exchange of blows continued -I still miss them, but I know that, specially Genzo sensei, are really proud of how everything turned on.

-Yeah, and now, what is your next objective?

-Didn't you hear off? Adelheid and Rose Bernstein will organize the 16th edition of the King of Fighters tournament, it took so much time and I plan to win it alongside Yuri and King- she received a little slap on her face -Ey, that's not fair.

-If you want to win, you have to beat me, Terry and Joe on the tournament.

Mai separated from Andy on that moment -Well, let's see if I can beat you now.

And she jumped to the roof, but Andy was surprised as, how Mai got rid of her master suit and showed her classic one

-Here I come!

Landing on him, Mai was laughing while Andy was totally surprised

-Didn't you get rid of that suit?

-Ha ha no, it worked finally… but I just couldn't get rid of it, I decided that I would use this suit sometimes and my master suit on others, depending of the opponent, you know, this suit represent my past, and reminds me of what I was.

-And the master suit reminds you on what you are now- she nodded -It is adequate.

-Yeah, without my past, my future wouldn't be the same

As both were on silence, Andy contemplated Mai eyes, deciding something for good

-Mai…

-Andy…

-Do you want to marry me?

That question, that only question, it was what she wanted to hear since years ago, with a passionate kiss, Mai followed it with a sincere answer

-Yes, yes I want Andy!

And both hugged the other not wanting to break it for a good time, it was like that how Mai Shiranui, the new master of the Shiranui clan, crowned her biggest adventure yet, with a new objective on the horizon, she was having the best moment of her life…

_**THE END**_

…

…

…

…

…

One week after his defeat, Ryoma woke up, looking at a worried Laura and Guldo looking at him

-Where…am I?

-On a hospital- Laura said with some tears -You were in such a bad state, it is a miracle that you're alive

And he looked at his body, totally covered in bandages, even his face

-Fuck! I can't believe it!

-Master it could have been worse, we were able to recover some money before the account was frozen, your treatment will be complete- Guldo said

-Frozen… oh shit, he knows that I failed.

-He?

Laura didn't know what was Ryoma talking about, and he answered -The one that gave me the resources to control Kyoto, the one that trained me to control the thunder…

-And I'm here just now.

Looking at him in horror a person who the only thing that the angle can let to watch was his back, Ryoma gasped -No way, how did you…?

-You're pretty easy to find Suzuki, and I'm totally disappointed with you, all those millions went to the trash, do you know what can happen to you?

But Ryoma wanted to say something -Wait, I can repair it, don't kill me now.

-How do you plan to repair it? - The man asked

-Well… The King of Fighters tournament, I have a team now, we can participate and win, don't you think that?

The man smiled -Well… Ok I will give you the last chance- that was a relief for him -The tournament is on 8 months, recover and train, remember that lots of strong people will be there, fail and I will kill you.

-Don't worry, this time I will not fail.

-I hope not, for my own purposes I want as much control of the world as possible- like that, the man left the place

After looking at it, Laura asked -Sir, are you sure about it?

-Of course, Laura, with you two at my side we can't fail, and Mai Shiranui will be there, I just can't wait to have my revenge now.

Ryoma is someone that just can't give up, what will happen on The King of Fighters 16?


End file.
